The void
by DarkLight568
Summary: Everyone thought it was done for Gehenna. But, things can never keep on going well. When Satan comes back from Gehenna, what will Rin and Yukio do? How will they face their father? What's the mystery hidden behind the gate? "My time is up. The only thing I can do is telling you the secrets of everything you wished to know," he annouced, his lips parting with a peaceful smile.
1. Prologue and Chapter1

I really liked the anime. It was a great story.

But what if we finish the story?

Read this to the end and you won't be deceived. I promise! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters of Blue Exorcist. But, the characters added to this story are personally created and don't exist in the anime.**

**Once upon a time, the demon lord decided to unify the two worlds. His attempt was a failure and he was defeated, gone.  
Today, history is repeating itself…  
Demons are standing against humans…  
In the void…  
...**

"This world will burn into ashes! I'LL MAKE IT DISAPPEAR! NONE OF YOU CAN DO ANYTHING, MISRABLE HUMANS!"  
As he spoke, gales exploded from around them. A wide smile appeared on his lips. "I, the demon lord, will erase this civilization! YOU'LL ALL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!"  
"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Blue flames pierced through the wind. The deep azure eyes coldly gazed at the demon lord, "This fight will be your last!"  
"You'll be the one going down in history!" Another voice spoke, the man grabbed his guns. Fire flared on it. "You shall not pass…"  
They heard a loud, sarcastic laugh, "Who do you think you are? Look at yourselves! You're merely two kids standing in front of a whole army!"  
"They're not alone!" A female voice spoke, "This will be our win! For the sake of those who entrusted this world to us! VICTORY WILL BE OURS!"  
"Then…"  
The demon's smirk widened, "LET THIS VOID BE OUR LAST BATTLEFIELD! IT'LL DECIDE WEATHER DEMONS OR HUMANS ARE STRONGER!"

**…  
That was the beginning of the ending, as many call it…  
The decisive fight…  
Good versus Evil…  
Once upon a time, a demon fell in love with a human. He decided to bind his world with hers, so that they can live together…  
Eternally…  
But the heroic duo was there to stop him…  
That was the end of a history, where evil never wins…  
After defeating Satan and destroying Gehenna's gate, Yukio and Rin were known as the duo that saved the world from the apocalyptic chaos it was about to fall in.  
…**

Due to the damages caused by Satan and the gate, the whole city and especially the school were seriously damaged.  
In a few days, the summer holiday will start.  
Yukio sat at his desk, glancing out the window with a pensive look.  
That night was beautiful. A night with no explosions and no lives wasted, a peaceful night.  
Everything was over.  
Rin is fine.  
Everyone is fine...  
He lowered his head.  
What will happen to Satan, now? Will he appear again?  
He glanced at Rin, sleeping peacefully, his eyes softened.  
"You can't sleep, huh?" Shura appeared at the window. She smirked, "You should to be proud of yourself, instead you're sulking!"  
"I... know," he hesitatingly muttered, lowering his head.

**…  
And that was the beginning of a new story...  
Where the goodness will face a new challenge…  
Once upon a time…**

* * *

**The void  
Chapter 1  
After the victory  
…**

"Welcome all Exwires!" Mephisto smirked, "Or should I say, goodbye?"  
"Why are you saying that?" Suguro glanced at him, confused.  
"Well, the summer holiday is starting tomorrow. And since my school was destroyed in the accident, I need time to repair it, so..."  
Shima's eyes sparkled, "You'll allow us to go home! Nice! NICE!"  
"That's not it!" Yukio walked into the classroom, "Exorcists will stay here to help in the repairing."  
Everyone's eyes widened, "WHAT!"  
Izumo sighed, looking away, "In other words, we're not going home?"  
Mephisto laughed, "Of course not, who talked about going back home?"  
"NO WAY!"  
Yukio smiled sadly.  
"Yuki-chan?" Shiemi stood near Yukio and smiled, "Rin won't be there?"  
Yukio looked away, thoughtful, "Maybe he'll come later..."  
Shima sighed, "Then, we'll be kind of... masons?" He asked, looking really disappointed.  
"Ding!" Mephisto smirked, "Thanks for helping out!"  
Suguro gritted his teeth, "N... no! Wai!"  
And before he could finish, Mephisto disappeared in his usual pink cloud of smoke.  
Bon sighed, "Now what?! The school is okay!"  
"N... Not really," Konekomaru smiled.  
"Morning!" Rin walked into the classroom.  
"Yo!" Suguro glanced at him, "You've just missed the worst news ever."  
Rin sighed and sat down, "Really?! What was it about?"  
"Mephisto wants us to help in rebuilding of the school," Izumo lowered her head, smiling nervously. "As if it's a job for us, Exorcists!"  
Rin coldly glanced at her, "Yeah, it's a pain!"  
"Where have you been, Rin?" Shiemi asked.  
Rin grinned, "No! I woke up late. It's nothing important!"  
Yukio narrowed his eyes. He sighed, "Anyway, Mephisto has already divided all the available Exorcists into groups. For you, these are the groups; Konekomaru and Shima, Izumo and Shiemi, Suguro and Rin, I'll be going with other squads," he gave them sheets. "These are the maps that you have to follow. It'll lead you to the place you're responsible for cleaning."  
They all nodded.  
Yukio glanced at Bon, "Can we talk for a while, Suguro-kun?"  
Suguro nodded. They walked out of the classroom.  
"I... I'm not that reassured, Suguro-kun."  
Suguro stared at Yukio with narrow eyes, as if trying to read his expression.  
Izumo glanced at Shiemi, "Well," she glanced at her map. "Let's go! I want to finish this really quickly."  
Shiemi nodded. They walked out of the classroom.  
Shima grinned, "Alright, Konekomaru! Let's get going too! I wish there won't be any kind of insects."  
"H... Hai! Let's go!"  
Rin lowered his head, crossing his fingers behind his neck.  
_**Rin...**_  
His eyes suddenly widened. _What the-?!_  
"Please take good care of Rin," Yukio smiled sadly and started walking away.  
Suguro's expression didn't change. He was a little confused, though. His eyes widened, hearing a loud scream. Yukio stopped walking. They both instantly glanced at the classroom.  
Suguro gritted his teeth, pushing the door open.  
"Okumura you-"  
He frowned, "What's with..."  
Rin held his sword with trembling hands. He gasped, lowering his head.  
_**I'll annihilate your miserable existence...  
**_"Stop it..."  
Yukio stood near Bon.  
_**You'll all die... I'll kill all of you!  
**_Rin gritted his teeth, his hand squeezed the hilt of his sword. He yelled again, running toward the wall. The others glanced at him, confused.  
"Wh... What is he doing?"  
"Who... knows?"  
Yukio shook his head, "We have to stop him!"  
"Right!" Shura grabbed Rin by his arm and held him in front of her. She gritted her teeth, "Yukio, shoot!"  
Yukio's eyes widen, "Shoot... what?"  
"Dammit, the flames are getting stronger!"  
Rin gasped, rolling his head backward, "Stop... it..." He whispered.  
_**I'll kill them... starting with...  
**_His eyes slowly widened. He placed his hands on Shura's arm which wrapped around his neck, trying to pull off, "NO! STOP!"  
_**Yukio...**_  
He screamed loudly as the flames burned along the classroom. Shura grimaced. "YUKIO!" She shouted, trying to wake the younger twin from his wandering.  
Yukio hesitantly pointed his guns at Rin.  
Rin's eyes grew wider, "Stop..."  
Yukio's hands started trembling, "F... Forgive me, nii-san."  
He pulled the trigger. And instantly, Rin gasped in shock, "Y... u... k..." The flames started fading away from his body.  
Suguro glanced at Yukio, a little stunned, "What was that?!"  
"A drug," Yukio whispered with a painful tone.  
Rin breathed his brother's name, closing his eyes. His body leaned on Shura's hold. She sighed, looking at the flames around them. Yukio threw holy water bombs. The fire extinguished. Shura carefully laid Rin on the ground.  
"What happened to him?" she asked.  
"I don't know!" Suguro sat on the desk near her, "He suddenly started screaming and..."  
Shura glared at Rin. Yukio glanced at him, worried, "Nii-san."  
"Take care of your business, Yukio. I'll deal with this," Shura stood up, carrying Rin on her shoulder. "You, square-face, come with me. You're supposed to be in the same team with Rin anyway, right?"  
Suguro smiled nervously, "S… Square-face?!"  
Shura smirked, "Whatever, let's just go!"  
They walked out of the classroom.  
Yukio lowered his head, clenching his fists.  
_What's going on, Rin?_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

It was just a little idea that I had. I wish you liked it, even if it's just a beginning!

Eh, sorry if a few events went fast! ^^

I wish you liked!

Review please!

...

Note: This story is currently under editing by **MaxenTheDemonicCookieMonster**, previously by **Jack Storm 448**.


	2. Everything is blurry

For those who decided to carry on reading, I thank you for your support! ^^

Annnnnd chapter 2 is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_Mephisto gave cleaning missions to the Exwires. Yet, Rin wasn't able to fulfil the mission given to him due to some disturbance he didn't know the reason of. He started attacking nothing and activating his flames for no reason, which made Shura and Yukio really confused._

* * *

**Chapter2**

**Everything is blurry  
...**

Shura laid Rin on the bed, then sat on the desk nearby and crossed her legs. Suguro sighed, looking away. "At least I won't be compelled to do the tidying!"  
Shura lowered her head. She glared at the ground. _I'm sure there was a reason why Rin has activated his flames. He's foolish, true, but not reckless enough to make such an irresponsible act. And also...  
_She gritted her teeth. _What in the world happened at that moment; that moment?!_

She thought everything was over, that everything was okay when Yukio and Rin destroyed the gate. Well, certainly, a lot of damage was caused through the battle. Maybe the damage went farther; perhaps the whole world! Though, they were able to avoid an even _worse_ calamity which is the fusion between the demon world and the human world. Just imagining the thing made her shake. Satan, the bastard, is he even... Well, okay, he's not human. But he's beyond heartless, even toward his own children! Does he hate them that much?! If his fast-healing ability wasn't there, Rin could have died by that shot! Killing his own flesh and blood, he's really dreadful! There isn't even a strong enough word to describe him!

And the question that should be asked was; what in the world happened to him afterwards? Was he killed? Did he possess another body? Is he hanging around freely between humans? Did he come back again? Is he planning to retry the same project once more? Is it wrong to celebrate and feel relieved after such a sublime victory?  
Many questions were asked, without being answered...  
Everything is still blurry...  
That's what she's always thought.

-o-

"So, we're at..." Shima smiled nervously, clenching his fists. "The... sport equipments' cave?! BECAUSE SUCH A PLACE EXISTED?" He growled, "H... Hope there isn't any spiders."  
Konekomaru sighed, "Hope there is no ghouls!"  
They glanced around.  
"But it's true that this place looks like nothing!"  
"Let's start the cleaning, maybe we can finish a few more hours from now!"  
"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

-o-

"The stadiums..." Izumo took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "How are we supposed, just the two of us, to clean SEVEN STADIUMS?"  
Shiemi laughed nervously, "W... We're not that lucky, right?"  
"NOT AT ALL! And stop laughing so foolishly. It's pissing me off!" Izumo rumbled, looking away. She sighed, grabbing a sheet. Shiemi stared at her, confused, "What are you doing?"  
"Shut up!" Izumo started drawing circles on the sheet. _Maybe these guys can help us.  
"I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!"_ Mike and Uke appeared in front of them. They glared at her. "Stop summoning us like this, it's foolish," they both shouted in objection.  
Izumo glared back, "And how am I supposed to summon you?! DO YOU WANT A RED CARPET AS A WELCOME?"  
"Why are you screaming, human?"

-o-

Shiemi laughed, trying to calm them down, "She's just… surprised of the circumstances."  
"What are you talking about?!" They sat on the ground. Shiemi and Izumo explained them the whole situation. They gazed at each other.  
"Hum… So, all in all, you summoned us to clean the mess for you?"  
Izumo smirked, trying to hide her rage, "Ding!"  
"We refuse!"  
Her eyes widened as they both disappeared, "W… WHAT! Since when can they do that?"  
"C… Calm down! Kamiki-san!"

-o-

The man slowly opened his eyes. He closed them as his gaze met the sunlight.  
Sun… light?!  
What was this?  
Where was he?  
He lay on the hard icy ground.  
What happened?  
Was he dead?  
His eyes slowly widened. He glanced down at himself, only to let out a scream of astonishment.  
"I'm… I'm…" He touched his chest, carefully and fearfully. Then, he brought up his hand toward his neck and face. "I'm… a… a…"  
He glanced around, confused.  
Ice… Ice… Ice…  
He was surrounded by an endless layer of ice. He felt cold and scared. He was alone. Even him, he felt scared. He bit his lips, lowering his head. He felt too scared even to scream. He couldn't do anything, not even stand up.  
The silent and freezing breeze slowly went through his shredded black shirt. He wrapped his arms around himself, in a futile attempt to get some warmth.

He felt insecure.  
He felt lost.  
He felt uncomfortable.  
The purplish marks on his pale skin were bleeding slightly, but relentlessly. He felt sore. His heart was beating fast, too fast that he thought it might stop. He couldn't explain anything. He was a human. He was in the human world. He was in Assiah.  
Why?  
Wasn't he supposed to be dead?  
How… How was he able to survive?  
How did he get a human form?  
Just… Who is he?

He winced in pain, carefully placing a hand on his belly. He stared at the red substance on the icy floor, a blemish on the whiteness. Then, he whined in pain and collapsed on the ground. He didn't know why he was bleeding. He didn't know why he was in pain. He stared at the cloudy sky, eyes half-closed. He had no powers. He was out of spirit, out of life; of everything. Blood covered the ground. His raven hair fell on his face and shaded it.  
He knew that nobody would be there to save him. So it was useless to try screaming for help. Everything was going dark. He felt his eyelids dropping. And without him finding out, he was dying.  
That was the only thing he deserved.  
A faint smile appeared on his lips.

Nobody would find him. He didn't have to worry about his grave! The snow will just fall and will make one for him! He felt his heart beating even faster.  
He felt a hot liquid on his face. Maybe it was lava?  
No, impossible…  
He felt his stomach tight. He felt bad, _really_ bad.  
He couldn't describe such a disagreeable feeling.

The memories of yesterday started flowing through his mind. He started remembering everything. But, what could be done to change it? He was already dying. At least that way, he wouldn't die in front of those who have always wished for him to die. At least, he'd keep the little pride that was left in him, if he dies that way.  
At least, there…  
He gasped. The crimson liquid ran from his mouth.  
What was that, inside of him?  
No…  
How did he get there?  
"P… lea… se…" He pronounced the letters, desperately and faintly. He opened his mouth to speak, but just screamed instead. His pain was way too intense for him to handle.

He was paying back...  
He was paying back…  
He was paying back…  
The world he wanted to destroy was destroying him.  
The world he wanted to evolve was annihilating him.  
The world he wanted to live in was killing him.

The beautiful lullaby of this snow forest was taking him away. He wanted to sleep so badly! He felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep forever.  
Why has he been waiting for so long?  
_**You're not my father… I'LL NEVER CALL YOU FATHER!**_  
He heard footsteps coming closer and closer and seconds went by…  
Did someone hear his scream? Will he be rescued?  
"It's too early for you to sleep," a purple-haired man knelt near him. A devilish smirk was engraved on his lips, "Brother."

The dying man blankly stared at him. He was too tired even to make an expression. The purple-haired laughed weakly. He carefully touched his brother's bloody belly with his fingertips. "But, it's okay! I'll make you sleep!"  
_Yukio…_  
The man smirked, hearing his brother's loud scream as purple spells spared along his hand. He slowly pushed it deeper into the injury.  
_R… R… in!_  
The man stood up, wiping away the blood staining his hand. He glanced down at his brother, who has already lost consciousness.

"Oh, sorry! I went too far, huh?!"  
He laughed, hearing no answer. He carefully lifted his brother and started walking away and humming.  
_R… R… i…_

-o-

(Midnight)  
Rin gasped in shock and sat on the bed. _Wh… What the hell was that?_

He gazed at the window, confused. _More importantly…_  
He tightened his hold on the blanket. _Who has just... called my name?!_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_I need your opinion! Review and tell me about what do you expect will happen? I don't know! It was truly a pleasure for me to write this! I know the chapters are short and I hate that. I'll correct that matter later!_

**_Review please! _**_**:D**_


	3. Mystery

Hello, there! Happy to see you again! ^^

The next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

Thanks to **broccolishadow66**, **crazydutchy **and **CrystalOfTime** for their reviews! :D

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_Shura started feeling doubtful about the situation. The Exwires started their cleaning missions. A strange man appeared out of nowhere in "the icy forest". He was calling the names of Rin and Yukio…_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Mystery  
...**

That night, he felt really uncomfortable. He couldn't even sleep. After all, how could he?! He can't be blamed! He left his brother drugged at school for the sake of a stupid mission. Why did he leave him? Guilt and anxiety were killing him. He promised his father he would protect Rin, even though, he just left him. He left his brother when he needed him most. He'd never forgive himself if anything that happens.  
His father...

Who is his father?  
What a silly question! His father is Shiro, Fujimoto Shiro! Why did he ask such a stupid question?!  
It's not as if, his father was...  
Yukio lowered his head, staring at the ground from the tree branch he was sitting on, with his usual serious expression. He was suddenly feeling lost. Why did he even think about his father?  
Why did he think about the guy he...  
_He... seemed to love our mother, right?_

He gritted his teeth and shook his head.  
_Dammit! No! NO! It's over now! He's not my father! He killed my father! He's almost killed Rin! Because of him my mother died! HE HURT EVERYONE I LOVED! I hate him!_  
"I HATE HIM!"  
"Yukio... san," Kaoru was standing on the ground, glancing at Yukio with a confused expression. "You hate... whom?!"  
Yukio smiled, "Forgive me, Tsubaki-san! I was thinking out loud, that's all!" He jumped to the ground. "So, have you finished the cleaning? Sorry! I wasn't that helpful!"  
"No, I mean, of course we've finished! But, well, I'd understand if you prefer working alone. Do you want me to leave?"  
"No, it's fine! I'll join you in whatever you're doing."

"Sure..."  
They walked toward the camp the others had set up.  
_Satan, I hate you. That's the least thing I can say. Even after beating you with my brother, I'm still holding a grudge against you. I just wished to cut your flesh, waste your blood, shred your soul and worsen your agony. You cursed beast, damn you. Damn you!_  
Yukio darkly gazed at the ground.  
_DAMN YOU!_

-o-

Mephisto was standing in front of his window, staring darkly at nowhere.  
"Ho! Nii-san! You look depressed," Amaimon appeared from the ceiling, gazing at him with his usual clueless-like expression.  
Mephisto's look hardened, "I'll certainly regret asking you this, but tell me, Amaimon; you were watching that fight of Rin and Yukio against Satan, right?"  
"Sure! I was sitting on your hat!" Amaimon quickly answered.

"Then..." Mephisto clenched his fists. "Do you really think Satan died? Or he's just returned to Gehenna?"  
Amaimon's gaze went strangely serious. He jumped to the ground, "I don't know! I've wondered about that too."  
"I... see," Mephisto sighed. "It was useless to ask."  
He didn't know himself. He couldn't blame Amaimon. Though, he felt like something really unusual was happening somewhere. He started feeling really uncomfortable a few hours ago.  
It's as if something has happened or will happen; he couldn't precise. He felt really uncomfortable. Just imagining the idea that his father was somewhere on the globe. Who knows which body he possessed? Where is he? Whose body was powerful enough to bear that demon's redoubtable power? Could it be the beginning of a new war and the appearance of a new menace?

He couldn't just carelessly go and announce a distress call to the Japan branch. He had to make sure about everything first. Such a delicate matter cannot be taken lightly, he knew. And he hated that too. He never liked to wait. After all, time flies!  
Time...  
His eyes widened.  
Right! Time!  
A devilish smile appeared on his lips. His power was controlling the time. Then, what's the holdup? How wasn't he able to find out about that option a long ago?  
He was too busy sulking about it to think about anything else. He just gave meaningless cleaning missions for those brats to keep them away from him, so that he can focus more on his own business.

And now, he was two inches away from the answer!  
He just had to use his powers to watch the fight again by turning back the time, then see the future of that fight, in other words, Satan's future.  
That was the only way to clear the matter he's been wondering about.  
"Come, Amaimon!" He walked toward the door, "We're heading somewhere."  
Amaimon just blinked. He then transformed into hamster and jumped onto his brother's hat.

-o-

The man slowly opened his eyes. He felt his whole body aching like hell. It was as if a train crushed him. He tried to move but couldn't; his hands were chained above his head with his legs were tied to a metal wall. He tried to speak, but couldn't either. His face was covered by a black gag. Apparently, there was a drug on it, since he felt that dizzy feeling.  
He didn't try to struggle. He was way too tired even to look elsewhere. Even if it was uncomfortably calm and silent, it was okay for him to stay like that. He managed to look around, without rolling his head. The room was extremely dark. He could barely see his surroundings, which wasn't a great deal! He could just see the black and bright floor, on which his blood was slowly dripping.

He could just feel the coldness of the metal wall behind him and the pain of the chains squeezing his neck, wrists and ankles. He couldn't recognize anything else. It was calm, incredibly calm. He could even hear the sound of the blood drop, hitting the floor. He could even hear the faint sound of his breathing.  
How long has he been there? A whole year? A whole eternity? He couldn't tell. He felt too dizzy to tell about anything. He just wished to sleep in an eternal, deep sleep.  
How did he manage to survive?  
Once again, he's survived.

Why? Why does he have to be alive? Why does he have to face the agony of reality and the punishment of life! Why does he have to bear such a painful torment? His sins, his life, his past, his present and the future that he wished for it to fade away, everything he did, is doing and will do was all wrong! He knew, and still knows! He knows how "wrong" he was.  
But, maybe he was right...  
Maybe, he was...  
His heart beats went faster. He felt everything turning around. Maybe it was because he's been thinking so hard.  
He felt as lost as ever.  
Wrong or right...  
True or false...  
Alive or dead...

Contradictions filled his brain. Thoughts fought inside of him. He wondered about many things without having any answer. He felt lost between a happy far away past and a tragic present. He felt lost between everything and everyone. He just wished that he had never been born. He just wished he could turn back time. He just wished he had memory loss. He just wished he had died. He just wished he realized what he's always been aiming for. Maybe it was because he's wished so many things that he did what he did!  
Though, now it's too late to wish for anything.  
It's too late...  
He heard a door crack, then footsteps. He could hear it, coming closer; the noisy sound of metallic shoes knocking on the floor.

"Dear brother," a calm voice whispered. "Why did you run off like that?" He stood about one meter away from his dear brother. "A king should be more responsible! I was _personally_ really worried about you!"  
_The brother_ stared at him from under his messy black hair. His brother, he couldn't really focus on his appearance. Maybe he was wearing his armour, since he was making such a noise. But he could recognize his voice, as cold as ever.  
"Oh, sorry, little brother!" The man continued speaking, "Are you still tired? Oh, that's not good! You've already slept during two days! I almost thought you've fallen into a coma! I was really worried!" He muttered.  
He stared at his brother, then fell silent. It's true that his little brother didn't make a single move since he started speaking. Though, he was sure he was awake.

He smiled and placed two fingers on his brother's chin, forcing their looks to collide. His smirk widened, seeing the empty look in his brother's eyes. "Don't you worry, little brother, I'm here! I'll make you heal. DON'T WORRY!"  
He laughed loudly...

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_I wish you liked!_

_Review please! ^^_


	4. What has really happened

Hello, there, we meet again! ^^

Chapter 4 is there!

Thanks to **Kiryma **for reviewing! :D

I wish that you have some popcorn out there, you'll be surprised!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_Yukio showed an extreme hate toward his father, wishing even more pain for him. Mephisto started wondering about what happened after the final fight between the twins and the demon lord. On the other hand, "the man" was imprisoned in some unknown place..._

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Torture: PART I  
What has really happened…  
...**

He smiled and placed two fingers on his brother's chin, forcing their looks to collide. His smirk widened, seeing the empty look in his brother's eyes. "Don't you worry, little brother, I'm here! I'll make you heal. DON'T WORRY!"  
He laughed loudly.  
He leaned forward, bringing his hand to his brother's cheek. He started caressing it. "I really can't stand seeing you like this. It breaks me more than everything, really!" His laugh went louder.  
"Satan, my dear Satan!" He jumped a meter backward. "You're the biggest loser in Gahenna!"

Satan's body leaned forward and rested on the chains holding him back. He felt his heart beating faster. He felt his pain intensifying. His brother's words were daggers, slowly and continuously piercing through him.  
The man sighed, "Well, well! Forgive my insolence, brother!" He smiled and removed the gag around Satan's face. "I'll just let you return back home, are you okay with that?"  
Satan stayed silent, motionless. The man glared at him. His purple, bright eyes stared at his brother, who has made no move since he opened the door. He smiled again, "Well, then, I'll take your silence as a yes!"  
He stood in front of his brother and started unlocking the chains around his neck and wrists. Satan fell on him once he was free, painfully moaning.

"Atto! You're this weak already?!" The man wrapped an arm around his back, smirking. "It's too early for that," he muttered in his ear.  
He laughed weakly, feeling his brother's body shaking. He knelt on the ground and unlocked the chains around his ankles. He heard a soft gasp coming from his brother.  
"It's ok! You're really light anyway. I can carry you!" He laughed harder.  
He laid his brother on the cold floor, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Satan's head leaned backward. The man's smirk disappeared seeing the chain marks on his neck. He touched it slowly, moving his looks to his wrists and ankles.  
"Oh, my dear little brother, does it hurt?" He smiled coldly, hearing no answer.  
He found out that his brother has already lost consciousness. He laid him on the ground and sat properly. He stared at the injury on his belly; the one he's bandaged earlier. He pointed his hand at left as a purple circle formed on it.  
"Don't sleep this early!" His look went colder as a purple aura surrounded his hand, "I'll give you the freedom you've always wished to have," A loud scream echoed in the room as the man wrapped his fingers around his brother's neck.

The man stood up, hanging his brother by the neck, "Wake up," He calmly ordered.  
Satan gasped, opening his eyes. He started at his brother with painful eyes.  
The man smirked. "How I like that look on your face, brother! I like hearing your screams and drinking the blood pouring from your veins! I like it! I ENJOY IT!" His smirk widened hearing his brother screaming louder, "Let's play together. LET'S PLAY!"  
He threw his brother to the corner of the room. Satan gasped, crashing on the wall. He rolled his head backward, panting. Blood ran faintly from his neck as purple symbols were drawn on it. He gasped harder, placing his hand on it.  
The man walked toward him, "Why aren't you playing?"

He grabbed Satan by his chin, forcing their gazes to meet again. A purple circle shined in his left eye. "Let's play?" Satan stared at the light in his eyes.  
His body started relaxing into his hold. The man smiled, hearing his pleading to stop. "No, that's the game! You'll watch a horror movie. You were never scared, right?!"  
Satan breathed his brother's name, closing his eyes. The man stood back. He sighed, staring at his unconscious brother. "Miserable," he whispered. A purple circle formed below Satan. Dark chains ran from it and chained his body in the air, with his legs and arms spared. The man emotionlessly stared at him. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.  
"Wake up."  
Satan screamed as darkness ran through his body. He regained consciousness. The darkness disappeared. Arrows formed in the man's hand.

"Do you know why I followed you here?"  
Satan lowered his head, staying silent.  
"Because my idiot brother came here to ask help from his children, those whom he once wished to kill."  
The man glared at Satan. He threw the first arrow, which hit his brother's thigh. "Don't you have any pride to defeat, my lord?" He threw the second arrow, which hit his forearm. "You went this far; getting a human body, why?"  
Silence greeted his question.  
"Just because I wanted to be king, not you," the man smiled. "I'm worthy of it, NOT YOU!"  
The third arrow hit Satan's belly. "Why were you chosen?"

The man stood up. "The great demon lord Satan decided one day to unify Assiah and Gehenna. He prepared to get his vessel, which is the body of his own son. Later, when his plans failed, he was sent back to Gehenna." He smiled, preparing the next arrow, "The whole kingdom spoke about the failure of the great king. They all thought he was a loser and that he wasn't worthy of his title."  
He laughed sarcastically, throwing the arrow, hitting his brother's chest. "I, Ethan, one of the Eight Demon Knights, the master of darkness, tried to repair the mistake of my foolish brother and promote to the rank of king to show these meaningless insects that they are and force order and respect."  
He started walking around the circle, slowly, "THOUGH, MY DEAR LITLLE BROTHER OBJECTED!" He yelled.

"He refused my offer and fought against me. But fire can never win against darkness, as light can't. He almost got killed. He managed to escape, by opening a gate toward Assiah. During the teleport, my brother lost his life. But! He was resurrected, and acquired a human body. He was thrown in the icy forest where nobody lives. He stayed there for three long mouths, bleeding and slowly losing his second chance of living."  
Ethan smirked, running a hand into his purple, spiky hair. He suddenly fell silent. "Though, I followed him, seeking my noble cause to get the throne," Satan screamed as darkness exploded from the chains.  
Ethan's smirk widened, "The real game will be starting now, Satan..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Wish you liked! _:)_

Tell me what you think of it. Yes, I know; I made Satan look really vulnerable. But, well, I just wanted it to go that way! ^^'

Review and tell me what you think! :D


	5. The voices inside of my head

Hello, there!

Next chapter is out!

Thanks to** broccolishadow66** for his reviews and thanks for those who liked the story!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Torture:**** PART II**

**The voices inside of my head**

**...**

Ethan smirked, running a hand into his purple, spiky hair. He suddenly fell silent. "Though, I followed him, seeking my noble cause to get the throne." Satan screamed as darkness exploded from the chains. Ethan's smirk widened. "The real game will be starting now, Satan..."

Darkness lines wrapped around Satan's ankles. It slowly climbed to his torso and spread along his arms and neck. Ethan sighed deeply. "I told you, little brother!" The lines wrapped around Satan's forehead and ran toward Ethan's fingers. He held it in his palm, smiling. "Your fire is too dim. It can't work against me." He started moving his fingers slowly. He glared at the circle on the ground as it disappeared. The chains disappeared later. Satan's body drifted, leaning on the lines' squeeze. He coldly gazed at Ethan.

Ethan's look hardened. "Even in these conditions, you still haven't broken?" He gritted his teeth. "I just hate that look!"

Satan smiled. The drugs' effects seemed to be fading. He felt more conscious of what was going on. "I can't do anything else. A demon can't just stare," he muttered.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!"

"You can scream as much as you like," Satan's look went colder. "You won't have that throne. I'm the king and that title will always belong to me."

"DAMN YOU!"

Ethan clenched his fist and moved it to left. Satan gritted his teeth as the lines forced his posture to change, with his hands above his head and his legs folded. His body was in a vertical line. He gasped as the chains started pulling him up and down.

"I'll smash you until the moment you'll pronounce it yourself, UNTIL YOU SURRENDER!"

"I WON'T!" Satan yelled back. He glared at Ethan. "I already know why you're doing this. It has nothing to do with the pride of our family. I know everything!"

"Good! Then," the lines' squeeze went tougher. Satan yelped, rolling his head forward. Ethan smiled broadly. "I'm proud to hear that from you! I won't be compelled to hold back." He moved his fingers again. "And you should know that using these yarns, I can control your body as I wish."

Satan left out a cry of pain. _I have to... to... _Ethan's eyes widened as blue flames exploded from Satan's body. _He still has enough energy to summon his flames?!_

He gritted his teeth and jumped away. His yarns disappeared. Satan collapsed on the ground, heavily panting. He felt the injuries the arrows caused hurting like hell. He felt his whole body aching. But he couldn't help. He had to get rid of his sadist psychopath of brother and find help. He knew he couldn't win against Ethan in his current state.

He slowly stood up, wiping away the blood from his chin. His blood red eyes absently stared at the black floor. Ethan laughed weakly. "Have you decided to fight me once again?"

Satan gasped as Ethan appeared in front of him. Ethan smiled, walking a step closer. He kept on walking until their chests touched. His smile went sadder. "But you know I don't want to hurt my dear little brother." He wrapped his arms around his brother's back, holding him closely. Satan gasped to the contact. _He's... My power is..._

Ethan smirked, lowering his head. "Viperiah was ready to kill you. You know how he is crazy! He wouldn't mind if he destroys your soul!" He began caressing the Satan's long black hair, who reached to his knees. "No, I can't see it! I can't see my little brother killed in such a cruel way! I can't allow it! I told him that I'll handle you by myself, that I'll come to Assiah and bring you back home. I can't let him hurt you. You know him! He's the most ruthless among the three of us! That's why he _wasn't_ chosen!"

Satan moved his look toward his brother's direction. Everything went suddenly blurry. He whined in pain, body crumbling. Ethan held him tighter, to prevent him from falling. "Let's go back, Satan?"

He sat on the ground, moving his arms to Satan's lower back and head. Satan felt his consciousness fading.

_No, I can't... pass out now! Not after all this effort... I have to find them... I have to... _

"Actually, I can't kill you, even if I hate you more than anybody else." Ethan moved his touch to Satan's belly. "Seeing you this vulnerable will cause me nightmares!" He laughed faintly. " But, I can at least make you sleep."

_I have to... do something... I have to scram out of here!_

Satan forced his eyes to remain open. He gazed at the darkness around him, blankly. The light started fading from his eyes.

_No... NO! My flames... I have to summon them!_

"Please, accept my request and sleep. We'll speak later, okay?" Ethan softly whispered.

Satan's eyes widened, slowly. He screamed loudly, making Ethan startle. Ethan straightened and took a few steps back. Satan screamed louder, holding his head between his hands. "No, leave me alone. D... Don't come any closer... STOP!"

Ethan glared at him. _Could it be V... Viperiah?! He seems to be in a rush, there!_

A blue fire exploded from Satan's body. Ethan gritted his teeth as it touched his pale skin, making it burn. A purple circle formed in front of him as a shield. He fell to his knees, holding his hand. _Dammit, he's out of control! No, it can't be the work of Viperiah. He won't be in this state if it was the case!_

Satan stood up. _I have to... find him... _He ran toward the door, flames fading. Ethan glanced at him, emotionlessly. He stood up. _Well, well... _He started walking behind him. _Now we'll play at hide and seek? Interesting..._

-o-

Rin lowered his head. He glared at the ground. _There's something... There's definitely something! That voice was really disagreeable. It was worse than Satan's! Well, I can't tell about his voice. But that voice was crazy! Even when Shura asked me for explanations, I couldn't answer! _

His gaze saddened. _Why can't I find out about the voices inside of my head?_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**The mystery continues!**

_..._

_Who is Viperiah?_

_What's his relation with Satan and Ethan?_

_Whose is the voice inside of Rin's mind?_

_Will Satan be able to escape from his brother's prison?_

_Why did Satan refuse to give up on his throne?_

_What are Ethan's true intentions?_

_..._

**In the next chapter, things will become clearer!**

**Review and tell me your predictions!** **:D**


	6. Can't tell

Hello, there!

Thanks to **broccolishadow66 **for his continuous review! ^^

And, thanks to **Oblivion's Rainbows **for the review! Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who like the story! It's really encouraging!

To **broccolishadow66: **Nice guess! We'll find out later about the owner of the voice! _:)_

To **Oblivion's Rainbows:** Thank you for your great words! _:)_

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Torture:**** PART III**

**Can't tell**

**...**

His gaze saddened. _Why can't I find out about the voices inside of my head?_

Rin lay on his bed, closing his eyes.

_**I'll destroy you, every single one of you. You bunch of insects. DAMN YOU!**_

He gritted his teeth. He turned to the side, to face to wall.

_**Rin... Rin... Rin!**_

_Why all these voices are fighting inside of me? Does anyone need my help? Is someone looking for me? Who is this guy who is threatening us? WHO ARE THEY?_

_**Where is he? I can't find him anywhere! Why... does it have to be this long!**_

_What are you talking about? Tell me who are you?_

_**I'll kill every single of you, miserable humans. I'll smash you. I'll kill you again and again, until no corpse of your weak bodies last. I'LL SHOW YOU!**_

_NO! Don't... do it..._

He bit his lips, lowering his head. The boy felt lost. He asked many questions, but nobody was there to answer them for him. He felt miserable.

He felt...

What?

He couldn't tell about what was he's been feeling at that moment.

He felt empty but couldn't do anything about it.

Once he had the dream of someone who was screaming in pain. He could recognize that scream. And even if it was a mere voice, he was scared to hear that voice once again. Indeed, he never did. It was weird. It was as if someone was trying to make connections with him, an impossible connection.

It was as if somewhere on the globe, someone was screaming for his help without getting any.

The boy felt guilty about that voice. The voice was weak and painful. And even though, he couldn't do anything about it. He, staying here at the Academy, could never find out about the source of that voice.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, to face the white wall in front of him. He stared at it, silently. He stared at it during minutes and hours. He's been thinking, during the whole time, without finding any solution. Luckily, his twin brother and Shura ordered him to stay and the dorm; so that they can make sure he can rest and regain his full strength. It was useless, though. Three days have passed since that accident, and he has already calmed down since he woke up in that same night.

That... night...

_**R... R... in... R... R... i...**_

What's with that voice? Why was it that faint? Why does it feel strangely warm and soft? How person knew his name? Did he need his help? Is he looking for him? How could he help him? What if that person was hurt?

Endless questions were asked, without any answer, as usual.

It was the most mysterious enigma that Rin had to solve.

He thought of telling Yukio about the voice. But later his determination quickly wavered. He'd never involve his dear brother in such manoeuvres! What if the thing was seriously dangerous? So he just decided to stay silent, for the moment. After all, it could be just his imagination!

And then, what about that...

_**I'll come to turn your peaceful and miserable world into a tragic sight, MY OATH!**_

Voice...

That voice was completely the opposite of the first one. He's never heard such an ugly voice. It's not about the voice itself. It had nothing to do with that. It was about the impressions it gave. He felt really bad, hearing it. It was as if it's a nightmare he's never wished to dream of again. No, the feeling was even fiercer...

When he was in the classroom that day, while Yukio was disturbing the chores for the cleaning works, he heard the voice threatening and swearing, sometimes even speaking a different language. He was really frustrated. And then the voices went louder, accompanied with evil laughs. He couldn't take it anymore. So, he lost his cool and used his flames. Luckily, nobody was in the classroom at that moment. Following what Shura said, the damage was only material. And it wasn't that intense, since she and Yukio interfered almost instantly.

He felt relieved, hearing that. But the voices inside of his head wouldn't calm down. It went even stronger! He just wished to sleep and forget about it. But it was useless, it was just getting worse!

The only solution was to find the owners of the voices and negotiate with them. And if it doesn't work, he'd just crush them! That's how he's always liked to do things anyway!

The boy closed his eyes once again, trying to have some peaceful sleep. Even if he knew that it'd never be the case.

-o-

Satan ran into the dark corridors without looking back. He could hear the loud voice of his brother's heavy armour from where he was. He felt really tired. The injuries caused by the arrows were still bleeding. And he knew that his regenerative ability wouldn't work for the moment, not when he was like that. So he just ran, wishing to find an exit.

All the routes looked alike. Only a few torches lit up in a few places showed him his way. He felt the sound getting closer. He felt scared. Right, _he_ felt scared. He had nowhere to hide. Everything was dark. He could barely see his surroundings! Even the purple flames that lit up his way were dark, but a little lighter from the darkness. It was better than nothing.

But he never cared about such meaningless things. He just wanted to get out of there and find help. He tried to do that in Gehenna. But, everyone treated him as traitor and wished to kill him. Of course, they couldn't, because he was the king! In the end, he's found out that it was just useless. That's why he escaped after his fight and came to Assiah. He knew that they'll help him.

He stopped suddenly running.

What was he doing?

He's been turning around from the beginning. There was no exit! He fell to his knees, heavily panting. And in the fraction of a second, he felt his brother standing behind him.

A wide smirk appeared on Ethan's lips. "You've finally found out? Eh, you're really smart, Sata-chan!" His smirk turned into a psychotic laugher. Satan gritted his teeth, lowering his head. His body started shaking.

"Ohhhiii! Saaaata-chan!" Satan gasped as Ethan grabbed him by his head, lifting his from the ground. His hair fell on his face. He couldn't see clearly. Ethan whispered in his ear. "You've burned me." He clenched his grasp. "You'll lick my injury, right?!" His voice turned strangely cold. "I really like that. It just tickles!" He laughed again.

His laugh echoed all over the building...

_Please... just... _

Tears of blood ran down Satan's face.

_Kill... me..._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

...

_We still don't know who is Viperiah, nor about his relation with Satan and Ethan. We still don't know about the voices inside of Rin's mind. But we know there are two main voices. One asking for help, the other threatening to kill and destroy. Satan wasn't able to run away. We still don't know the reasons of his past actions, thought!_

**The mystery surrounds the whole story, and still continues!**

...

_What is waiting for Satan?_

_What will Rin do to discover the reason of his pain?_

_Will he ask help from his friends?_

_Will Satan be able to escape and meet the person he always wished to find?_

_Will Viperiah make his appearance?_

_What are his goals and profits?_

...

**In the next chapter, a new enigma will be unlocked!**

**Review and tell me what you think!** **:D**


	7. The trick

Thanks to **Anubissaga4 **and **broccolishadow66 **for their reviews!

And, thanks to those who liked this story!

To **broccolishadow66:** Thank you for your help! This chapter is a little longer! ^^

To **Anubissaga4:** I'm glad to hear your words... or maybe to read it... Anyway! I'm happy that you liked the story! _:D_

The next chapter is there! (It may be a little creepy) _*rub hands evilly* _*^*

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Torture:**** PART IV **(last)

**The trick**

**...**

"You'll lick it, right?!" Ethan insisted, pointing his arm in front of Satan. Satan glanced at it. The injury wasn't a big deal. It was just a small bruise in his forearm. He knew from the beginning that Ethan just wanted to dishonour him. He wouldn't accept to lick that arm. And it wasn't just a question of honour!

"Why are you silent?" Ethan's grasp tightened. Satan felt his head about to burst open. He had to find a solution, anything! Ethan glared at him. "I'm not a jackass, Sata-chan. I know you're thinking about something!" Satan gasped as Ethan pulled him and pushed him to the ground, making it pulsate and crack. Ethan emotionlessly gazed at him, without moving his hand from his brother's face. He smiled, seeing blood covering his fingers.

"Come on, Sata-chan! It hurts! Lick it for me!"

Satan gritted his teeth. He wrapped his fingers around Ethan's arm, trying to remove it. Ethan smirked. "Oh! You've finally accepted?"

He removed his arm from his brother's face, to quickly press it against his neck. He knelt on him, placing his injured arm in front of Satan's face. "Here!" He grinned. "Don't make it tickle a lot!"

Satan could barely breathe, with his brother stifling him like that. He had no options. Actually, in both cases, Ethan would torture him to death, he knew it. But for the moment, he was just playing around. He wasn't showing all his tricks. Satan gasped as Ethan pushed his arm deep in. He made his whole weight leaning on it. "Come on, Sata-chan! I'm getting bored!"

Satan rolled his head to the side, clenching his fists. His body started trembling. More blood poured on the ground. Ethan's grin started fading. "This is no fun, Satan." He pushed his arm even deeper, to hear his brother's scream.

"Why do I have to hurt you every time? Why don't we just get along?" He started punching his brother's face with his other free fist. Blood ran from Satan's mouth. "Why do I have to punch you and beat you every time?" A wide smirk formed on Ethan's lips. "Why do I have to tease you and torture you?" Satan bit his lips. He couldn't move any muscle.

He knew that at any second, he could lose consciousness. Ethan's punches went even more powerful.

Satan knew that the infernal wave won't stop, not until he licks the damn bruise. He knew that his brother was as foolish as violent, and it never bothered him. He had two options. The first option was to lick his brother's arm and win some time. While the second was preserving his pride and... Well, he didn't know how things could end.

But he couldn't die, not right now, not before telling someone about how things will become. He had to stay alive!

"W... Wait..." He whispered.

Ethan's fist stopped one millimetre away from his face. "What?" He said, with an annoyed tone. His eyes widened as Satan held his arm. "Wh... What..."

He glared at his brother, who had chosen to stay silent. They fell silent. Satan didn't move. He just stayed motionless, holding his brother's injured arm. He coldly glanced in front of him.

Actually, he knew that when it comes to physical strengths, Ethan can easily beat him, since he acts just like an animal, using only his fists. Though, he also knew that he's much more insidious than him. It's okay for him to lose his pride after all if it'll make his brother look like a total moron.

He rolled his head toward his brother's direction and quickly decided of his first act. His ruby eyes scanned his brother's expression. He could see confusion and discomfort into his look. But he had to stay calm and not to show any sign of hesitation. Otherwise, Ethan will start thinking. And Satan never liked when he thinks.

At that moment, he had no options but to play with his brother's emotions.

He slowly approached his brother's arm to his face, opening his mouth. "Forgive me... I... didn't mean to... hurt you," he muttered.

Ethan blinked. "You..." He shook his head. "You're trying to manipulate me!"

"N... No... Idiot..." Satan laughed weakly. "I... don't have any power... even to... speak..."

"Wha... What?!"

Ethan looked away, feeling his brother's warm saliva soaking his injury, slowly and smoothly. Satan stared at him, keeping his impassivity. Everything was working just as he planned.

Ethan swallowed hard. He was using the pretext of licking his arm just to dishonour his little brother. But he's never thought Satan would actually do it! It was insane! Satan never accepted any kind of deeds when it comes to honour and pride. It was really confusing!

Satan moved his snake-like tongue around his brother's bruise, slowly licking it and drinking its blood. His gaze instantly softened when Ethan finally glanced and him. Ethan stared at him, suspiciously. "What's... wrong with you?"

"Wh... What do you... mean?!" Satan's voice went even fainter. Ethan fell silent for a while. He was fighting the great envy inside of him to moan in pleasure after such a soft _licking_. But he had to stay firm. He finally yanked his arm out of his brother's grasps, feeling really sorry.

Satan stayed silent. He didn't complain or anything. He just lowered his head, staying silent. Ethan stood up. "Fine," he glanced at his arm, which has almost healed. Then he moved his look toward his brother. "Stand up," he ordered.

Satan glanced at him, innocently. Ethan glared at him. "Come on!" He repeated.

Satan slowly sat down. He tried to stand up, but fell backward, wrapping an arm around his belly. He felt two chains wrapping around his wrists, preventing him from falling. He stood up, leaning on its squeeze. Ethan stared at him for the next few seconds, then decided to move from there. He walked forward, holding the chains. "Follow me," he coldly said.

Satan just obeyed. He walked behind his brother, not showing any king of resistance. He knew what was going on his brother's mind. He knew what he would do to him. The whole scenario was as clear as darkness itself. But, he would never allow it to happen. He had to prevent that, at any price. He had to make his escape, and now was his only chance.

He glanced at his brother through his hair, which he used as a cover. He couldn't see anything but Ethan's back, since he was walking ahead. But it wasn't something to worry about. He took good care of the Darkness knight, and messed up with his feelings. Now, all what was left to do...

Satan's steps suddenly went slower.

Ethan's slowed his pace as well. "E... E... tha... n..." He heard a small voice coming from behind. He sighed, lowering his head. "Continue walking! Dammit..." Satan knew his brother was already looking at him. He rolled his head backward. His steps went even slower. Ethan glared at him, but continued walking.

Satan breathed his brother's name, falling to his knees. He slowly closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground. Ethan stopped walking. He dropped the chains. He glanced at his brother, looking a little disturbed. He knelt near him. "Oi, wake up..."

Satan winced in pain, opening his eyes. He moved his look to his brother's direction. Ethan sighed in annoyance. He wrapped his arm around Satan's shoulders, about to lift him. His eyes suddenly widened, feeling his hand going deeper into his brother's back. He glanced at it, only to gasp in shock. Blood was covering his brother's back, pouring out of a wide and bloody gash.

Ethan stared at it, completely shocked. He knew that Satan wouldn't make it with such a deep cut. He glanced back at him. "S... Satan..."

A faint smile formed on Satan's lips. "F... For... give... me..." He muttered. His body started relaxing into Ethan's hold. His smile widened a little. His hand reached for Ethan's face. "I... w-was... w... eak..." Tears ran down his face. He gasped. Blood ran from the corner of his lips. Ethan's body froze. "N... No... Wait..."

"Fo... r... g... i..." Satan whined in pain, closing his eyes. His head leaned backward, hand falling to the side. Ethan stared at him, eyes still wide. He glanced at the blood which covered the ground. "Satan!" He shook his brother's shoulders, without getting any answer. He held his hand, feeling his pulse. _He... It... stopped?!_

Ethan gasped and stood up. He fearfully gazed at his lifeless brother. _D... Dammit! I never meant to kill him, not this yet! DAMMIT! SINCE WHEN HE'S BECAME THIS WEAK!_

He felt his heart beating faster. _DAMMIT!_

Then...

More blood dropped on the floor. Ethan's eyes went wider.

"Forgive me, brother."

He stared at the blue flames flaring in front of him. He glanced down at the fire dagger, piecing his chest. Satan stood in front of him, emotionlessly staring at him. "You were right. I'm not that easy to kill. I'm not that weak either."

A cold smile formed on his lips. He moved his dagger slowly and started cutting his brother's torso. The dagger pierced his chest to his back. Ethan gasped, falling to his knees. He lowered his head, panting heavily. More blood dripped.

"S... Sa... tan... Damn... you," was the only thing he could say, before everything went black.

Satan's look hardened. "Thank you." And with these words, he moved his dagger upward, cutting his brother into two halves. His brother's remains fell on the ground. Satan stared at it. A few more seconds, the whole building disappeared into a purple mist.

Satan smiled, lowering his head. _It was just one of his illusions, then..._

No wonder why there was no exit...

He found himself back in the snowy forest...

Back in the dreadful calm...

He was alone, peacefully alone...

He took a deep breath, collapsing to his knees. Well, sure, he made up his death in front of his brother to make him lose his concentration and make an opening. But, the injury in his back was real! And it hurt him like hell! It was good enough that he was able to summon his flames in time. If his plan hadn't worked, he'll be the one split into two, right now!

He glanced at the blood on the ground. It was his brother's. It was okay for him to use it, then.

He hesitated for a while. Then, he just accepted his fate. After that blood loss, he needed an energizer! He held his brother's arm, right where the _bruise_ was, then pushed his fangs slowly into the pale skin. He'd never forgive his asshole of brother for making him suck his damned arm! He closed his eyes, lowering his head. His wounds started healing slowly.

It wasn't because he drank blood! He just got refreshed when he did. Later, his ability of regeneration returned. He felt much better.

He stood up, wiping away the blood on his lips.

_Next thing is..._

He rolled his head skyward, staring at the white clouds, slowly moving.

His gaze softened.

_Finding them..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Satan was able to escape from his brother's grasps. Now, he's on his way to accomplish what he came for..._

_Mystery continues!_

_..._

_Who was the person Satan wishes to meet?_

_Is it the end for Ethan?_

_..._

**In the next chapter, a new enigma will be unlocked!**

**Review and tell me what you think!** **:)**


	8. A week has passed

Hello, there!

Thanks to **broccolishadow66** for his review and thanks to those who liked the story! _:)_

To **broccolishadow66: **I'm happy that you liked the chapter! I'll keep the length for now! _:D_

The next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A week has passed**

**...**

A week has passed since Rin has activated his flames in the classroom.

A week has passed since the cleaning missions were done.

A week has passed since Mephisto started asking questions.

He was still asking questions and still wondering about plenty of things. He went to the school roof, trying to find out about what happened in the past. But, he didn't get any convincing answer. Things have just gotten more blurry for him. It was useless to ask Amaimon, he knew.

Due to such a deceiving result, he decided just to stay in his office, alone. Maybe he could concentrate better and find a solution to the riddle!

He was comfortably sitting in his armchair with his legs crossed on the desk. The desk was empty, nothing was on it. His head was resting on his arm, his elbow on the armchair. He looked really upset, upset enough not to see anyone or go out somewhere.

He just stayed at the office and locked the door. He stared at the light rays, which snuck from the curtains that covered all the windows. The light was faint, sometimes vanishing. The light was struggling against the darkness.

Mephisto slowly closed his eyes. Everything was silent, too silent that it became annoying.

He wished to get an answer, but never found any.

-o-

_How am I supposed to tell them?_

Satan was walking in the middle of Italy.

_Since when have I been walking? _

He lowered his head, joining up his fingers.

_Maybe... Maybe they'll try to kill me? Maybe they'll kill me? Maybe I won't be able to hurt them? Maybe they'll murder me twice? _

He shook his head, blushing weakly.

_N... No! They're kind, I know, they won't!_

"_Buonasera_!"

"H... Heh?!"

A fat man with thick moustaches stood in front of him, holding a pizza with one hand. He's been wearing a chef outfit. "Haw ale youuu!"

Satan innocently stared at him. He finally managed to speak up. "D... Do you know where I am?!" He asked.

"Soré!" – And the man meant sure – "Youle at Itallllia! Welcamé!"

Satan just blinked. He couldn't understand anything from the horrible accent. The man grinned. "You lo(o)k real(l)y (up)set! Why don(t) you t(r)y (th)dis?" He offered the pizza at the demon, who stared at it, blankly. _Wh... What's this language? _

He glanced at the round shaped thingy, covered with the red sauce and the thick layer of cheese, tuna and different other ingredients. _Is that... blood?!_ He rolled his head to the side, trying to analyze the _thingy_. "Camé on, yan(g) man! Dan(t) be shyy!"

Satan's eyes widened as the man pushed a part of the pizza into his mouth. The man laughed foolishly, slapping his back. "Chee(r) ap!" Satan refused to swallow. He glanced at the man who already started leaving. "_Arrivederci_! Good bay!"

_Italia... he said... _

Satan thoughtfully crossed his arms. He sat on the ground, crossing his legs. _How far is this from Tokyo?!_ Unconsciously, he started munching the pizza. _Hmmm... It doesn't have a blood taste! It's nice!_ He cleared his throat. _No, concentrate! Tokyo... _

He lowered his head, thinking hard.

"Mother, look! A cosplay!" A young girl jumped in front of him. Well, he couldn't understand anything either. He just stared at the two guys that stood in front of him. He felt a little relieved to see a smile on the woman's face. They had no intention of harming him.

The girl started caressing his hair and laughing. "It's like a horse! It's beautiful!"

"Don't bother people like that, Martina!"

Satan just ignorantly moved his look between them.

_What's going on here?!_

He jumped up to the flash of the woman's camera, who wanted to take a photo. "Nice," was everything he understood from her speech. The woman smiled, then walked away. He shrugged and deciding to ignore the matter.

He glanced down at himself and laughed nervously. _W-Well, fine... I need new clothes. But, they use money here, right?!_ _What can I do? Yuri said it's bad to steal. I can't steal! Then..._

He sighed, lowering his head. _She never told me about life outside of the icy forest. It's scary!_

He decided not to buy any clothes, since he had no money and he didn't know how to afford any.

He walked forward. _Maybe if I walk forward, forward, forward, I'll find the sea! Then where will it take me? To Asia, right? Right?_

He sighed again, feeling desperate. _Maybe, I'm lost..._

He glanced around. It was night. There were many lights, it blinded him. He was standing in the middle of a wide yard, with many people going in different directions. He felt more scared, inside the crowd. He couldn't use his powers. It would scare everyone. And, he had no idea how to save himself from the problem he's been actually in.

He couldn't even ask for help, since they don't speak the same language than him. For the first time, he felt clueless.

_And Tokyo is in Asia, right? Or maybe it's nearby?_

He moaned in annoyance, rolling head backward. _What can I do?!_ That night, the sky was fine and clear. He stared at its darkness, which was illuminated by the glowing endless stars. His gaze softened. He's always felt better, looking at the sky, for some reason.

And for some reason as well...

He felt like he'll never find his way...

-o-

"Morning!" Rin greeted, in a sleepy tone. He grabbed his tooth brush.

Yukio, who stood beside him, smiled peacefully. "Good morning, nii-san! Are you feeling better?"

"I told you, I've been feeling great ages ago! You never wanted to believe me!" Rin complained, in a childish tone.

Yukio's smile went sadder. "Forgive me, nii-san. I'm just looking for your safety," he tried to justify his act.

Rin just shrugged. "At least I'm spared from the boring lessons."

"Well, your rest is over, today you'll continue studying as usual."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Rin snapped.

"It's not your choice, nii-san!"

Rin sighed in defeat, looking away. He knew it was useless to argue with Yukio. He always finds his way to give an argument!

"Fine!" He started sulking.

"Well, I'll wait for you outside. Hurry up!" Yukio ordered.

"Hmmmm..." Rin walked toward his room. He wore his school uniform and went out of the dorm.

There was no class, since it was summer. They walked toward Carm School, silently.

Yukio stared discreetly at Rin, which seemed really disturbed to go and study boring theories. He just walked, head tilted skyward, with his arms crossed behind his head.

He finally managed to speak. "Nii-san..."

"Whaaaat?" Yukio could feel the intense annoyance in his brother's voice. He knew how Rin hated school, after all!

"If you have something to say, it's okay, you can trust me," the younger twin muttered, as if talking to himself.

Rin suddenly stopped walking. Yukio stopped, almost instantly. He turned to his brother, feeling that the atmosphere has completely transformed.

"Nii-san?!"

Rin lowered his head, smiling faintly. "What are you talking about?" He whispered.

Yukio stared at him, confused.

"It's not like I don't trust you," Rin clenched his fists. "It was just a mirage."

Yukio stood near him. He could see his body starting to shake. In other circumstances, he'd ask Rin to calm down and forget about everything. But there, he really wanted to know what was going on. The mystery hidden behind that accident was disturbing him too! And even if Rin previously said that nothing happened, he and Shura didn't much believe his words. And actually, Shura asked Yukio to investigate more about the matter, since Rin trusts him more than everyone else.

"A mirage, you said?" Yukio repeated, urging Rin to continue his speech.

But, Rin stayed silent.

He painfully stared at the ground.

He promised himself not to tell anyone about the _thing_ and to keep it just for himself. But, he knew that he wasn't the kind of investigators that can solve _that_ kind of cases. He hesitated to tell Yukio. He wouldn't want to involve him into such a blurry matter. On the other side, he was persuaded that alone he'll never find a way. He just smiled, feeling helpless.

"Rin!" Yukio insisted even more.

"I... don't have a choice, right?!" Rin glanced at the sea that was straight to his left. His gaze softened.

"When I was sitting in the classroom. I heard a really scary voice. It was too violent and scary that I wanted to get rid of it. That's why I used the flames, thinking that I can... I don't know! Make the owner of the voice run away? But it was useless, things have just gotten worse. And during the next days, the voice was always chasing after me, even in my sleep! I had nightmares! I..."

Rin stopped talking. He felt like he couldn't explain anything else...

Yukio glanced at him, a little shocked. He's never thought Rin was hiding such an _enormous_ secret!

Rin finally decided to continue; he felt like he _needed_ to speak. "I don't know if this is related to demons or humans, or if it's just that I'm tired and it's all talk. I really can't tell about anything! It's just insupportable! I wish... I wish I can find a solution to this as soon as possible!" He felt tears in his eyes. He turned toward to sea. He stood up, leaning on the deck of the road they were walking in.

A soft wind blew, to play with his hair. His sapphire eyes stared at the water, worry and sadness dirtying its clearness. Yukio lowered his head. "Nii-san," was the only thing he could say.

Rin smiled sadly. "And then, there was another voice..."

Yukio quickly glanced back at him.

"It was really faint and soft. I hear it only a few times before I sleep. It was the opposite than the first one. I felt even comfortable, hearing it. Though..." Rin glared in front of him. "I felt like that person was asking my help. It was calling my name several times, without saying anything else. It was a little creepy, but... I... I just felt guilty, for not being able to help."

Yukio smiled back; that was his brother. He's always worried about people, trying to help them with everything he can do. Even if he doesn't want to show it, he's really caring.

"I... I tried to find a solution for all this, but, it's just useless!"

"Can you remember, what was the first voice saying?" Yukio said, hesitatingly.

"Well, it says things like; _I'll kill all of you_ or _I'll make you pay_ or _I'll destroy human race_-" Rin suddenly stopped speaking.

Their eyes widened as they stared at each other.

For once, they thought about the same thing.

"Human race, you said?!" Yukio repeated.

"If this person was human. He'd never talk about the humans like that! It would be insane!" Rin finished his brother's words.

"Then it can only be a demon!" Yukio clenched his fists.

"Which means..."

"Satan is still alive, and now seeking for revenge!" They both yelled at the same time.

Rin gritted his teeth. "The bastard! Is he immortal or something?" He said, looking really disturbed.

"Rin, forget about lessons!" Rin's eyes widened as Yukio grabbed him by his hand and started running. "We have to tell Mephisto about this. He's the only one who can help for now!"

Rin nodded.

"Let's hurry!"

-o-

"Miserable..."

The woman stared at the blood on the ground. She glanced at the crimson substance flowing slowly on the snowy floor, to colour its whiteness. She smiled sarcastically.

"He got you with such a low trick? You really are foolish..."

An ice blue circle formed in her hand. Then, the ice surrounded the remains on the ground.

"Miserable, you're just miserable," she repeated, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "Ethan..."

The purple-haired smirked, caressing the thick ice layer that surrounded him. The ice went through his veins and his flesh, making every wasted part regenerate. His scattered parts fused together, to form a new body. He was being resurrected.

He felt the pain of the ice and its coldness. But the rage caused by his brother's act made him forget everything else.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, my dear," his smirk widened. "I just wanted to rest for a while, you see?"

The woman glared at him. "Foolish..."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

...

_Satan arrived to Italy, far away from Tokyo. There, he made contact with humans for the first time and started discovering the civilization which he was about to destroy. On the other hand, Rin finally revealed the secret of the voices to Yukio. They made the conclusion that Satan was the owner of the voice. A mysterious woman revived Ethan..._

_And the mystery continues!_

...

_What will be Mephisto's reaction to Rin's visions?_

_Who is the woman that resurrected Ethan?_

_How will Satan act to arrive to Tokyo?_

_How will Rin and Yukio get rid of Satan?_

_What will Ethan do to try and get him back?_

...

**In the next chapter, a new enigma will be unlocked!**

**Review and tell me what you think!** **:D**


	9. Eliot Yomark

Hello, there!

Thanks to **Broccolishadow66 **and**Anubissaga4** for their review! :)

And thanks for everyone supporting this story!

The next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Eliot Yomark**

**...**

"What did you say?" Mephisto jumped from the armchair he was sitting on. He stared at Rin, emotionlessly; a voice calling for him, and another threatening the humanity, Satan's comeback and his revenge. Everything went even more blurry. But for now, it's only logical for Satan to seek revenge.

"Well, then, in that case, be careful! I'll try to find out about his position. If I find him, I'll see what I can do," he said.

He didn't know why, but contrary to the other time, Mephisto felt really concerned. He wanted to find Satan, even knowing that it'll be really, really, _really_ hard. He really wanted to find him just to clear the doubts usually chasing after him.

"Go do what you have to do. I'll be out for a while!"

Rin and Yukio nodded and walked out of the office.

"We'll go to school?" Rin yawned.

"Rin-san..." He glanced at Yukio. His eyes widened seeing a dark aura circulating around his brother's body. "Yu... Yukio?!"

"How dare you..." Yukio smiled nervously, grabbing his brother by his shoulders. "How dare you hide that from us? It was extremely important!"

Rin laughed nervously. "Ahahaha! Sorry, sorry! I didn't want to make a fuss about that!"

"Well, just be careful, Rin." Yukio's gaze hardened. "If he's speaking to you, there's a great probability that he'll try to annihilate you first. When you observe anything is weird, please tell me," he said in a serious tone. Rin grinned. "Sure thing, I will!"

Yukio sighed, walking toward the Carm School. "Let's go, we're done here. The others should be wondering about our delay."

And, indeed, when Rin and Yukio walked into the classroom, Shiemi jumped in front of them. She stared at them with a serious expression.

"Where have you been?" She asked, in a super curious tone.

Yukio smiled. "Nothing important, my brother was stuck in the bathroom. I had to repair the lock."

Shiemi's eyes sparkled. "Wow, Yuki-chan! You could do that?"

Yukio stayed silent. He proudly adjusted his glasses. "Let's begin, everyone! Today, we'll study..."

Rin near Shiemi in the first desk. He darkly stared at Yukio. "Yukio, teme, the bathroom?" He was mumbling, during the whole session.

Well, he's been feeling a little better, lately.

The voices weren't disturbing him any longer. He slept well, last night. Maybe the man who was asking for his help found a way to save himself! He doesn't have to feel guilty about him! And the psychopath who used to threaten him. Well, Mephisto will take care of that matter, he thought.

At all, he felt a little better, really!

The usual grin formed on his lips. Suguro glanced at him, suspiciously. _What's wrong with those two?_

Shima was trying to seduce Izumo by his tricks. Konekomaru was noting everything Yukio was saying.

Everyone looked busy for a summer vacation!

-o-

Two days have passed...

Satan jumped on the roof of a skyscraper. "Hmmm..."

He stared at the city extending in front of him. "So, this is Tokyo?"

He stared at the world map an Italian woman gave to him. "Yes, probably..."

He threw the map away. "Where are they?"

He glanced around. "Rin? Yukio? No, they won't hear?"

He sat down, crossing his legs. "Hmmm..."

He narrowed his eyes, seeing a Shima walking in the street. "Hmmm..."

His eyes widened as he jumped up. "Sure! That guy is Rin's friend, right, right?"

He jumped from the skyscraper, toward the ground. "No, he won't feel relieved to see me like this."

He hid behind the building. "They're fifteen, right?"

And like every demon, Satan had the ability to transform. He could transform his body into a different one. He transformed into a fourteen year old boy, with a long and straight chestnut hair, reaching to his shoulders and covering his forehead. His eyes coloured to dark orange. His clothes have transformed also, to a white skinny jean and a black tank top with a red sleeveless jacket and black sneakers.

He ran toward Shima. "W... Waiiiiiiiiiiit!" He yelled foolishly. He felt really impatient to see his _children_.

Shima glanced behind. He glanced at the kid running toward him, confused. _Who is he?_

Satan stopped in front of Shima, glancing at him with sparkling eyes. At that moment, he found out that he was really short. He reached to Shima's chest; he looked really short compared to him! Maybe it was because Shima was tall.

"You... You're going at the academy?!"

"Ye... Yes?"

"Take me with you!"

"WHAT?" Shima shook his head. "No, no, wait," he smiled. "Now, school is closed. Come back later, okay?"

"Later?"

"Yes! After summer!"

Satan turned away. _No! I can't wait till there! I knew it... I have to do something!_

He bit his lips. "B... But..."

He turned to Shima, eyes watering. "I... I want to be an Exorcist! My mother was killed by Satan... And... And my father too, that's why I... *sniff*"

_My ass! I don't even know if it's true!_

He started crying heavily.

Shima's eyes widened. "O... Oi!"

The passers-by glanced at the crying kid with pitiful eyes.

"The cute little kitten! Bad boy! You shouldn't make him cry!"

Shima smiled nervously. _It's not my fault!_

He sighed, ruffling Satan's hair. "Fine, if you know about it, I'll ask Yukio about you."

_Yukio!_

"Rin won't like you, though. You're a cry-baby!"

_Rin!_

Satan nodded quickly. He held Shima's hand. "Let's go!"

Shima sighed, lowering his head. "What's with you? Calm down!"

They walked toward school. On their way, Satan started asking many questions, about the human world, indirectly, of course!

Shima smiled. _This kid is weird..._

They entered Carm School. "Well, we have class with Yukio, indeed. I'll go ask him, okay?"

Satan nodded.

Shima walked into the classroom. They all glared at him. "You're late!"

He laughed nervously. "Wait! I found a kid and. Well, he's with me..."

"WHAT?"

Rin stood up, glancing around. "Where is he?"

Satan walked into the classroom, hesitatingly. He glanced at everyone with an innocent expression. Suguro stood near him. "Man! You're really short!"

Konekomaru smiled. "Welcome!"

Rin knelt in front of him. "Hmmm..." He thoughtfully glanced at him.

Satan hid behind Shima.

"Rin, I told you!" Yukio hit Rin's head with a book. "You're scaring kids! Get away from him!"

Everyone started laughing.

Satan smiled, lowering his head. "I'm... not scared," he muttered.

He wasn't, or maybe he was. He couldn't tell. He finally was able to meet his children. But he felt really confused. Sure, Rin and Yukio didn't recognize him. But, just seeing them, he felt his heart breaking to pieces. He felt sad and happy. He couldn't tell about it! And he couldn't help but smile. That was the only thing to do!

"Kid..." Rin pinched his cheeks. "You're scared?"

"No... t at all!"

Rin stared at him, seriously. Satan lowered his head.

Yukio sighed, placing a hand on his face.

Rin grinned. "Nice! I don't like cowards! What's your name?"

Satan swallowed hard. _N-Name?!_

He had to think fast about any name!

"It's... My name is... E... E... lio... t... Yomar... k... aaaaa..." _Dammit!_

Everyone stared at each other, confused. The room fell silent.

"Can you... repeat?" Yukio said, kneeling down.

"Sure! My name is Eliot Yomark, nice to meet you!"

"And the aaaaa?" Rin asked.

"N... No... It's because you're pinching too hard..."

"Oh... Sorry." Rin stood back and stopped pinching Satan's cheeks. Satan smiled, rubbing it. Indeed, Rin was pinching too hard that reddish marks formed on his pale frail skin.

Yukio smiled. "Why do you want to be an Exorcist, Eliot?"

Satan glanced at him. _Cute... cute... Be cute... cute... _A faint blush formed on his face. He lowered his head, smiling sadly. "I want to kill Satan..." _Yes, right, I've always wished to die!_

Suguro glared at him.

"Because... He killed my parents and he..."

Blue flames formed discreetly on his back, making a burn. The flames disappeared. "It... He... a..." Satan gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. _Please, give me an award... I'm a great actor! _

"Almost..."

"It's okay, you can speak." Yukio reassured.

"He almost killed me," the boy muttered.

Rin glared at him. Satan smiled. "That's why, I want to revenge... and... kill him..."

Yukio lowered his head.

"What's the magic that you use? Which class do you want to master?" Suguro was the one to speak, this time, breaking the ice.

Satan swallowed hard, again.

_M... agic?!_

"Healing!" He answered quickly.

Konekomaru nodded slowly. "You can heal? How? I mean a human can do it?"

Satan shrugged. "I can," he answered, simply.

Everyone nodded, clearly not believing everything he was saying.

"Well, Mephisto isn't in his office. I'll tell him about you later. For now, we have a mission in Aokigahara forest. We'll have to clean up the mess right there. We're leaving immediately.

"GREAT!" Rin yelled, eyes sparkling. "Some action, finally!"

Yukio nodded. And a wordless conversation started between the twin brothers.

"_**You'll team up with Eliot. Suguro will go with you. I know how reckless you are."**_

"_**Oh, fine! The most important is having fun!"**_

"So, we'll have to separate to finish faster."

Yukio grabbed his keys. "We'll be heading toward the forest, for now." Everyone nodded.

Yukio pushed the key into the lock. Then, opening it, he saw the endless forest extending in front of him. He walked out of the tree from which the door appeared. The others walked behind him, glancing around.

"Ouah!" Shima exclaimed. "Amazing! This forest is cool!"

"Nothing is cool!" Izumo glared at him. "I bet it's full of insects," she teased.

"Wh... WHAT?"

They all laughed.

"The teams are Shiemi and Konekomaru, Izumo and Shima, I'll head alone. Rin will go with Suguro and Eliot." Yukio fell silent, waiting for any objection. When he made sure everything was okay, he ordered them to start their mission.

They dispersed.

Shura was sitting on a tree branch, listening to the conversation. She stared at _Eliot_, suspiciously. _A human never has the abilities of healing, even Shiemi can't. His story of Satan isn't that convincing._ _It's completely the opposite._ She glared at the brown-haired. _Just who is he?_

Rin pushed his hands into his pockets, seriously glancing at Eliot. _Eliot... Yomark..._ His gaze suddenly hardened.

"You don't hate me?"

Suguro glared at Rin. _He looks strangely serious._

Satan glanced at Rin, innocently. "Why would I hate you?"

Rin rolled his head backward, smirking faintly. "I'm Satan's son. Why is evident!"

His royal-blue eyes stared at the faint light which infiltrated through the collided tree branches. He glared at it, staying silent.

Satan's look hardened. _Satan's... son... _A faint smile formed on his lips. "No. You're not the culprit. There's no point in hating you. Actually, I admire your courage in fighting your own father that way. It was great!" He laughed.

Rin glanced down at him. "You… do…"

"He does, he does!"

Everyone's eyes widened, hearing a sarcastic laugh.

Rin grabbed his sword, glancing around. Suguro started whispering words. Satan lowered his head, smile fading.

The purple-haired was standing on a tree branch. He smirked, staring at him. "Hooo…"

He jumped to the ground, making it shake. Rin glared at him. He drew his sword as flames appeared on his body. "Who are you?" He shouted, being clearly frustrated.

"Oh, forgive my insolence, dear nephew!"

Rin's eyes widened. _N... Nephew?!_

Satan gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He knew that his brother won't die. But, he never thought that his body will regenerate that fast! He felt helpless. He knew that he couldn't use his flames in front of that crowd. He'd be discovered. And, he also knew that Rin could never beat that damned psychopath. He wanted to help him so badly. He felt lost to decide.

His eyes widened seeing that Rin already started running. Suguro ran behind him. "Teme! Don't go on like that! MORON!"

Satan bit his lips, falling to his knees. Ethan started dodging their attacks, without using his darkness powers. Actually, he could see that Satan was hiding behind the skin of that young kid. But, he won't tell about that to his dear son. He won't tell that he's a demon as well, to make them think still that the owner of the voice inside of Rin's mind is still Satan's, not Viperiah's, who was still in Gehenna.

He just wanted to make things more painful for Satan, that's all.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"It doesn't matter! Let's just play!" Ethan laughed loudly, jumping near Satan. "You don't want to play with us?! _Eliot_?!" A wide smirk formed on his lips as he caressed Satan's cheek, playfully spelling his name. "Don't be shy! Show me that delicious power of yours!"

Eliot clenched his fists, body trembling.

"Get away from him!" Ethan laughed harder as a blade pierced his back. "Oh! It tickles!" He grabbed Rin by his sword. His gaze hardened. "Kid, don't play too harshly, it might hurt someone."

Satan smiled and stood up. "Which means you're Satan's brother, correct?"

Rin glanced at him. "O... Oi..."

Suguro gritted his teeth. "What's with the atmosphere?"

Their eyes widened as a turquoise aura formed around Satan's body.

Rin kicked Ethan to the ground and jumped near Suguro. "What..."

They glanced at the greenish aura, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Come to me," a cold smile formed on Ethan's lips. "I'll take on the three of you at once. COME!"

The woman sighed, sitting on the tree branch. "Foolish as always..." She smirked, licking her lips. "Turquoise, eh?!"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

...

_Finally, Satan was able to get to Tokyo. He infiltrated his son's school under the cover of Eliot Yomark, a fourteen year-old kid who has the powers of healing and holds a grudge against Satan. Indeed, the Exwires accepted his joining to their team. During his first mission with Rin and Suguro in Aokigahara forest, he met up with his brother and a fight started between them, with a mysterious woman watching. We've also found out that Viperiah is the owner of the threatening voice._

_And the mystery continues!_

...

_What will happen between Satan and Ethan?_

_What's the woman's true identity?_

_How will Rin and Suguro deal with the strange power of Eliot?_

...

**In the next chapter, a new enigma will be unlocked!**

**Review and tell me what you think!** **:)**


	10. Their last fight

Hello, there! Happy to see you again! ^^

Tenth chapter is out, cheers!

Thanks to **Anubissaga4 **for reviewing! :D

I wish you'll like this chapter!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Their last fight**

**...**

Satan clenched his fists, staring at Ethan. Ethan smiled. "What's that, kid?" A purple aura ran from his body. Satan darkly glanced at him. He knew that he shouldn't speak. He knew that he shouldn't lose his temper. He didn't have the right to, not in front of Rin!

And then...

How will he tell Rin about the power he had? How will he explain?

He ran toward Ethan, light forming around his hand. Ethan glared at him. He started dodging his punches. "Nice! I'm fired up!" He laughed sarcastically. The woman stood up. Ice started covering her face, forming a mask. She glared at Rin. _This is..._

"You shouldn't have come here..." Satan whispered. "Someone like you shouldn't be here!"

"I would say the same thing!" Ethan smirked. "And then, don't forget that I'm still not using my powers, and you're already out of yours!" His smirk widened. "That's the problem with the transformation, my dear little brother. You can never use your full power. Soon, your power will be all drained away. You won't be able to attack. You'll be a mere miserable useless human!" He laughed faintly, leaning forward, to whisper in his brother's ear. "I wonder what you will do, then..."

"SHUT UP!" Satan kicked him to the ground and jumped backward. He lowered his head, panting heavily. Ethan smiled coldly. His eyes widened, feeling a blade piecing through his body. He gasped as the blue flames started burning on his skin. Rin stared at him from behind with a dark expression, holding the blade with his both hands and slowly pushing it into his _uncle_'s body. "Guys like you aren't welcome in Assiah," he glared. "You and your dirty brother, you're all trash. GO TO HELL!"

Ethan gritted his teeth, lowering his head. Blood ran from the corners of his lips. _Dammit... I got distracted... _He smiled, again. _Satan, the asshole, he knew this will happen... _Satan punched the ground as it spared into two parts. The greenish light ran through its cracks, heading toward Ethan. Rin jumped away. Ethan gasped, falling to his knees.

Satan narrowed his eyes as the light crashed on his target. Rin and Suguro stood near him. They glared straight. "What will we do now?"

"Suguro... Prepare to attack!"

"Yes... Who knows...?"

Satan's eyes widened slowly. "N... No..."

"E... Eliot?! Are you..." Rin's eyes widened. "A... Al..."

Satan gasped, glancing behind. "R... Rin! Y... you..."

An ice blade was piecing Rin's back, its extremity reaching Satan's chest, without touching it. He stared at the blood on it, eyes wide in shock. Another blade went through Suguro's chest. Satan screamed as it passed near his cheek, faintly scratching it.

The woman appeared behind Rin. "Oh, did I hit too hard?" She said, smiling playfully. She ran a hand into Rin's hair. "Does it hurt?"

Rin gasped, falling to his knees. She smiled coldly._ My shots aren't in vain... He'll never be able to recover in time._ She moved her gaze toward _Eliot_, who was staring fearfully at the bloody scene.

"R... Run a... way..." Suguro gasped, collapsing on the ground. He stared at the ground, eyes half-closed._ I... really... wanted to..._ Everything went dark...

Rin lowered his head, panting heavily. Blood dropped on the ground. Satan sat in front of him. His hand reached or his face. He gasped as the woman kicked him, making him fly backward. He quickly sat down to see Rin falling on the ground, unconscious.

His heart beats went faster. He tried to stand up but couldn't. Maybe he was scared? He couldn't tell. He felt too lost to tell about anything!

He heard a loud laugh coming from behind. "Dammit!" Ethan stood up slowly. A purple shining light covered his injuries. It started healing itself. He smirked, rolling his head backward. "I was compelled to use my powers, finally!" He laughed, placing a hand on his face. "Well, then..."

Satan gasped as darkness chains ran from the ground and wrapped around his wrists. It balanced his body skyward, about twenty meters away from the ground, with his hands above his head.

Ethan's smirk widened as a purple circle formed in his hand. "I can't stop now!"

Shura, who was hiding in the trees, glared at the circle. _Is that his power?_

"I won't stop... I WON'T!" Ten purple circles formed around Satan, it started shining. "BROTHER!" Darkness exploded from the ten directions, crashing on Satan. Ethan laughed loudly hearing his brother's agonized screams.

Shura's eyes widened. _B... Brother?! In other words, Eliot is..._

The screams went louder. The woman smiled, running a hand into her white hair. "What a nice scream you've got, Satan!"

The darkness faded away. The chains threw Satan toward the ground. He crashed into it. He slowly regained his original human form. He started panting. Cuts covered his skin. His black shirt was all unbuttoned. A blue spell on his chest was shining. His blood red eyes stared at the blue sky. He was hyperventilating.

He heard footsteps coming closer.

"It was a really bad idea to try and kill me." Ethan clenched his fists. "You know how I hate joking!" He grabbed Satan by his collar and seriously stared at him. A purple aura formed in his other hand. "Don't worry..."

Shura stared at the mark on Satan's chest. _He's definitely not human... He's S... Satan?! But why is he teaming up with Rin?! Why is he fighting against his own brother?!_

"I'll just make the pain worse." Ethan smiled coldly, pushing his hand into Satan's chest, right where the mark was. Satan's eyes slowly widened. He gasped in pain. Blood ran from his mouth. Ethan laughed faintly. "Scream, please!" He pushed his hand into his brother's chest and smiled, hearing his scream. "Your scream is a melody! Yes! BEAUTIFUL!"

The woman glared at Satan. "Ethan, stop, I've just got an invocation. We have to go."

"Oh? You think I have to?!" Ethan grinned. "Fine, then! If my dear wife thinks so, I will!"

The woman sighed, looking away. Ethan smiled, caressing Satan's face. "I'll give you the freedom you've been seeking for, for now. But, be sure that..." He pushed Satan to the ground. "I'll come back..."

He nodded at the woman as they both disappeared. Satan placed his trembling hand on his chest. Blood covered it. He gasped, coughing blood. His hand fell to the side.

Shura glared at him. _Why does he look that vulnerable? He's not as strong as before..._

Satan gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stand up. He wrapped his arm around his chest and walked toward Rin. He saw his son's blood on the ground. He fearfully stared at it.

_**We'll protect them, together!**_

_**They'll both grow up!**_

_He shouldn't... _Satan sat beside Rin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Rin's body relaxed into his hold. Satan gritted his teeth, lowering his head. _He shouldn't die! _Tears ran down his face as he caressed Rin's face. _He'll live... He..._

A blue circle formed under them. Satan gritted his teeth as blue flames appeared on his body. He gasped, holding Rin closely. Rin's wounds started healing, slowly. Satan gritted his teeth, lowering his head. Blood ran from the corner of his lips.

Shura glanced at him, eyes wide in shock. _He's... healing him?! _

He had to save him.

He had to save him.

He had to save him.

That was the only thing that mattered to him. The dark past that he made for himself made him think of creating a lighter future. He had to protect those who will save the future; the future in which he won't be there.

Satan opened his eyes. His vision went blurry. A faint smile formed on his lips. Then, everything went black.

Shura appeared near him. She knelt near him. _He's lost consciousness..._ She glanced at Rin, whom Satan was holding still. Her gaze hardened. _Why did he save him?! _She stood up, grabbing Satan by the back of his collar. _I don't know if I'll regret this, but... _She carried him toward a tree and laid him on its branches, to make sure nobody would see him.

She glanced at the injury in his chest. _He'll be fine with that?! _She shrugged then jumped near Rin and Suguro. She grabbed the bandages out of the bag she was carrying and started treating Suguro's injury.

_Why... Why was he doing all that?! _

"W... What happened?!" Rin sat on the ground, placing his hand on his face. Shura glared at him. He jumped up. "W... Wait! Where is that guy? Where is he?! Where is El-"

"The guy is gone..." Shura stood up, carrying Suguro on her shoulder. "Eliot..." She sighed. "Well, he... He ran away..."

"Why?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care! Let's hurry and find the others. We have to go back to the meeting point."

Rin nodded. They ran toward the meeting point.

"But tell me, Shura, why are you here?!"

Shura looked away. "I was passing by," she lied.

Rin glanced at Suguro with a serious expression. _What the hell did happen, later?_

They found everyone waiting in the meeting place. Yukio glared at Shura. Konekomaru and the others jumped near her, glancing at bon with worried faces. "Wh... What happened?!" Shura sighed in annoyance. "Nothing, it's nothing! Let's just hurry and go to the hospital."

Yukio glared at her. _She's hiding something, I'm pretty sure..._

They opened a gate which led them to the hospital. Rin, Yukio and the others stayed outside of Suguro's room, waiting silently.

-o-

"There wasn't a meeting. Right, Konami?" The purple head smirked, sitting on the icy ground. The woman glared at him. "It was no use to torture him anymore. And then someone was watching us, another human," she smiled. "There's no need for taking useless risks."

"Oh? Konami thinks so?!" Ethan rolled his head skyward, laughing weakly. "Well, I'll be going later..."

She glared at him. "Don't tease me, Ethan..."

"Ho?!" He moved his gaze toward her, smirk widening. "How can I tease you? _You_! Even Satan _himself_ can't do it."

"You're underestimating him too much." The woman sighed, looking away. "That guy is really dangerous. You should be more careful! He was even able to make them believe that he's a normal human being and was able to change his power's properties."

"He changed nothing..." Ethan smiled. "These are the green flames. It's nothing special."

"Hmm," the woman sat on the ground. "What have you done to him; that hit in the chest?"

"I have no intention of killing him." Ethan quickly answered. "Actually, I want him to stay alive." His smile saddened. "I went a little too far, though. My poor little brother should be in a real pain by now."

They stared at each other, falling silent. The woman smiled coldly. "I just wanted to push him a little more. I wanted to see how he became..."

Ethan laughed foolishly. "He became a really handsome man! Why are you asking? Are you fed up with me?"

"That's not what I meant, sparrow-brain." The woman kicked him to the ground. "I meant, why he ran away like that."

She closed her eyes, lowering her head. "It was really suspicious." Ethan stared at her, discreetly.

The memory of his last fight with Satan flashed into his mind. He closed his eyes, slowly.

Remembering...

A gate opened. A shining-blue figure walked out of it.

The gate closed. The figure collapsed on the ground. The light went fainter, showing its face. There was no big difference. His eyes were clear and blue. It stared at the ground, almost-closed. The black substance ran from his mouth as he breathed hardly.

His blackish hair fell on his body, shading his face. The black blood covered his shredded black shirt. The blue flames were burning still on his back. He gasped, lowering his head. Everything was dark around him; the classic atmosphere of Gehenna. Everything was dark and silent.

The purple-haired was sitting on a tree branch, emotionlessly staring at him.

"This is dishonour," a deep voice spoke. A man appeared behind him, glaring daggers at Satan. "It's unforgivable!"

"Shut up, will you?!" The man's eyes widened. Ethan laughed weakly. "A snake-head like you will never understand anything."

He glared back at him. "I'll handle him personally. Even if I have to chase after him toward paradise, I will."

A dark aura ran from his body. He jumped from the tree branch and walked toward Satan. "So, I don't see any human!" He smirked. "Weren't you aiming to unify Assiah and Gehenna? Where?" He grabbed Satan by his neck, lifting him from the blood pool which surrounded him.

He slowly started shaking his body. "WHERE ARE HUMANS? SATAN!" Satan gasped, rolling his head backward. Ethan smiled, lowering his head. He clenched his grip. "You'll have to pay for your failure." He laughed sarcastically. "You'll pay for it, trust me!"

The man glared at him. A yellow aura started forming around his body.

"Now, I'll forgive you in only one case." Ethan leaned forward. "Give me the lead. If you do, I'll carry you in my arms toward your room, call the greatest healers of the kingdom and let you rest until you recover." He stared at his brother, who said nothing in return.

Satan smiled and shook his head. Ethan's eyes widened. "W... What?!" Blue flames ran out of Satan's back. It formed into daggers, which were aimed toward his back. Ethan gritted his teeth. "What are you doing?" Satan placed his hand on Ethan's. Ethan gritted his teeth as flames covered his body. He jumped back. "Damn you, ASSHOLE!"

Satan collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. All the daggers ran toward him. "I... refuse..." His eyes widened as an ice barrier formed behind him, protecting him.

"Konami, Third Demon Knight, the ice master," the woman appeared near Ethan. She stared at Satan, emotionlessly. "Ready."

Ethan laughed weakly, his gaze not moving from Satan. "Stop the bullshit, there's no need for useless presentations."

"My lord wishes that..."A cold smile formed on Konami's lips. "I don't have to disappoint him."

Satan glared at the duo standing in front of him. His eyes widened, feeling a lightening blade piercing his back. A white haired man appeared behind him, a devilish smirk on his face. "Yozan, Fourth Demon Knight, the lightening master..." He pulled out the blade. It disappeared. "Ready..." Satan gasped, leaning on his hands as he fell forward. Blood dripped to the ground.

A silver and short haired guy appeared near Yozan, glaring at Satan. A blonde haired woman stood near him; her gaze looked much softer than the four demons. She looked sad, even.

More demons started coming from all around Gehenna. It was as if the whole kingdom was invited.

Ethan laughed loudly, rolling his head backward. "They're all here to kill you, Satan! Give up. SURRENDER! GIVE ME THAT THRONE! BE RESPONSIBLE!" The thousands of persons around the fire demon started yelling for him to surrender.

Satan gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "Shut up..." His eyes widened slowly. "SHUT UP!" Everyone's eyes widened as a giant golden circle appeared under them. Golden flames exploded from it, burning everyone standing above it. A wide smirk formed on the man's lips. He licked his lips. "Delicious." He laughed, walking toward the battlefield...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_..._

_A fight occurred between the two brothers. Satan fought as Eliot Yomark and Rin didn't find out about who he was. The woman, named Konami, interfered in the end of the fight and attacked Rin and Suguro, making them lose consciousness. Right after that, Satan's transformation lost effect, making his true form appear in front of Shura's eyes, who has been spying on him. After the end of the fight, Konami and Ethan left Satan. While saving his son, Satan has exhausted all his powers and passed out. Shura hid him among the trees and left with Rin the forest with the others, in order to save Suguro. On the other hand, the memories of the last fight between Ethan and his brother flashed into Ethan's mind..._

_..._

_What will Shura do after finding out about everything?_

_What did happen to Satan?_

_..._

**In the next chapter, a new enigma will be unlocked! :D**

**Review please! :) **


	11. Discovery

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters of Blue Exorcist. But, the characters added in this story are personally created and doesn't exist in the anime.**

Hello, there! ^^

Thanks for you for supporting this story!

Chapter 11 is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Meeting:**** Part I**

**Discovery**

**...**

"Ethan," the cold voice of Konami snapped the purple head's thoughts. He smirked. What was he thinking about? It was a fight in the past...

And Satan is still alive. He went really far to oppose the eight holy knights and the eight kings and even the entire army. He became the traitor number one. He became on the blacklist. Even if he's still the king, everybody wishes his death. But, they're never able to get out of Gehenna, since they can't open a portal. Only those from the royal family can do it, thanks to the great powers they possess.

He has always hated his brother since he became the king, and even before that. But there, he has really has _really_ surpassed the limits.

Konami glared at her husband, who was staring pensively at the murky sky. She sighed, looking away. "You're a real ass."

Silence greeted her answer…

-o-

"Mephisto," Shura was sitting in one of the leather coated chairs in front of the demon's desk. She was glaring daggers at him.

Actually, she never liked him and never trusted him. She's always wondered about many things about him, without getting an appropriate answer. So she's just decided to drop the matter.

Mephisto was sitting on his armchair, as usual. He didn't like Shura as well. She's always got something in mind, something he really hated. Dealing with unpredictable guys is usually a pain in the ass. He sighed in annoyance. "So, you just came here to stare at my damn face? Speak up!" His voice went strangely serious. "Why are you here?"

"Don't do as if you don't know!" Shura smiled angrily. "Satan is here. You don't know, right?"

Mephisto glared at her. With this information, his doubts were all cleared. He had nothing to worry about anymore. "How did you know?"

"He possessed a new body." Shura added. Mephisto felt even more disturbed. But he wanted to know more about the case. "How does it look like," he said, trying to keep his calm tone. "He looks like a twenty-year old guy, with black long hair reaching to his knees and glowing red eyes. He usually wears in black. I can't remember anything more."

"Do you know the reason why he's here?"

Shura lowered her head, rubbing her neck. She thoughtfully stared at the ground. "He... According t to what I heard, Satan tried to kill someone. It was his brother, that's all."

"His brother?!" Mephisto clenched his fists. "His brother, you said?!"

"Right..."

"I'll need to bring him here. I have to capture Satan!"

Shura gritted her teeth and stood up in protest. "What are you talking about? He's Satan! He was about to destroy everyone!"

"It's not like you to speak like this." Mephisto smirked and stood up. He walked to the window. "Are you scared?"

A silence reigned in the room. Shura lowered her head, clenching her fists. Mephisto was staring at the sea, from the glassy space.

"There's something fishy..." Shura glared at the ground. "Satan infiltrated the school as _Eliot Yomark_. He went on a mission with the Exwires. Then, his brother attacked them. Rin and Suguro, who were accompanying Satan, were hurt and lost consciousness. Even Satan was bullied. He didn't fight back, for some reason. He was wounded in the middle of his chest. But before losing consciousness, he healed Rin."

"Then," Mephisto turned toward her, face stern. "Where is he? What happened to him?" He looked much more concerned, this time.

Shura sighed. "I had no time to capture him! I had to take the boys to the hospital. I left him on a tree branch."

Mephisto gritted his teeth, turning his back to her. He felt really angry, but had no time to argue.

The first light ray made her appearance out of the horizon. It was about 7AM, he thought. The accident happened one day ago.

There was still time.

"Keep this secret. Don't tell anyone about it," he walked toward the door. "That all..."

Shura followed him with her eyes. It was pointless to ask him where he was going. He'd never tell her.

She sat back on the chair, watching the first light rays reflecting on the gloomy floor.

_Was it right to do what I've done?_

-o-

"Shiemi-san did a great job!" Shima laughed foolishly, slapping Shiemi's back. "You've really improved, girl!"

Shiemi blushed and started playing with her fingers. "I... I did nothing! Rin-san healed by himself! And I just helped the doctors in healing Suguro-kun!"

"That's why I hate you!" Izumo crossed her arms, looking away. "It's for being this foolish!"

They all laughed.

During that day, Suguro's wound has healed considerably. His sleep wasn't long, just a few hours. Since the arrow of that woman didn't hit a vital point, the healing went fine. At 6AM, when he woke up, he found all his friends sitting around his bed. They killed him with hugging. And he had a back slap from Shiemi for being that reckless.

He was sitting on his bed, surrounded by everyone.

Konekomaru smiled. "The forest was all cleared! It's amazing! We found no dangerous demons!" Shima nodded approvingly. "But there were many spiders," he complained.

Suguro sighed, crossing his arms. "I'm bored. Shiemi, when will I get out of here?"

Shiemi grinned. "After two little days!"

"TWO LITTLE DAYS! IT'S NOTHING FOR YOU?!"

They laughed.

Rin was sitting next to Shima, head lowered. He was silent since the beginning of the conversation. His hair fell on his face, shaded it.

Suguro moved his gaze toward him, surprised by his silence. But he chose not to comment about it. Maybe Rin wanted to stay in his world, after all.

_I heard that voice again... _

Rin clenched his fists.

_**He shouldn't...**_

He gritted his teeth.

_**He'll live...**_

The warmth that he felt at that moment was unique. He felt comfortable, even. He wished for that warmth to accompany him forever. The soft voice from before returned, making his lullaby.

He felt strange, strangely pleased, something he really disliked.

He felt lost, or maybe familiar.

He felt nostalgic, or maybe disgusted.

"Excuse me," He stood up. "I've got something to take care of..." His voice was cold, as cold that the others wished to have a torch with them!

He stared at the ground, emotionlessly. Silence reigned for a short while. Then, the sound of Rin's shoes which knocked on the ground broke the stillness. Rin walked out of the room, and then silence governed once again.

The Exwires stared at each other in confusion and concern.

"What's wrong with him? Did we say something that made him angry?" Shiemi crossed her arms. "He's been quiet since yesterday, when we went out of the forest."

"Let him be," Suguro said, in a casual tone. "He'll be fine," he lied. The others didn't believe him at first. But they quickly returned to their casual talk, ignoring the matter.

-o-

Rin walked on the bridge, the way to Carm School. For some reason, he really liked that bridge. Maybe it was because it's one finger close to the sky and the sea. He can feel free and breathe some air. He can be tranquil. He sighed, standing in the middle of the rock alley.

It was 8AM. He felt more uneasiness slipping into him. He wondered about more questions. And he had nobody to talk to. They won't understand, they. They'll just laugh at him and ignore him as they did before. And Yukio went on a new mission on the other side of the globe with a professional group of Exorcists, those of his class or even higher.

It was a normal summer dawn. He had no missions. He was free for the whole day. He was wearing his skinny blue pants with the metal chain hanging and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves.

He felt alone, a feeling that he hated most.

Before, he used to stay with people so that he won't feel how lonely he was. He wanted to run away from the tragic reality that he was in. But now, this unexpected event ruined everything and he found himself compelled to hide a great secret and deal with the bitter truth; the truth of his origins.

What if that guy still needs him? What if he's in danger now? Where is he? _Who_ is he? What is he looking for? His welfare or his destruction? Is he a demon or a human? What if this is the sign of a new threat to humanity? What if he has to tell someone and ask for help? What if his silence will lead to a calamity?

He asked and kept on asking. without being answered.

He was going crazy without being able to speak.

He knew about many things but had no right to reveal anything.

And then, what's the story of Eliot? What if Satan killed him? What about that power he possesses? Where is he? Is he dead or alive?

Questions kept on falling in.

He felt even more confused.

He sat on the ground, back leaning against the wall. He held his knees, hiding his face between it.

It was impossible for him to deal with anything, he knew. And just because he knew, he gave up.

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. His body started shaking.

"I can tell you," the serpent bearer woman stood in front of him, sternly gazing at him.

Rin rolled his head toward her, confused. "Wh... What are you talking about?!" He whispered, in a trembling tone.

Shura glared at him. She has never seen him looking that vulnerable. Actually, she's remarked that since the end of the fight against Satan, he's got a little wiser and calmer. But there, he's surpassing the limits of calmness!

She took a deep breath, looking to the sea. A soft wind blew. Then a few words were told.

She spoke, without glancing at the teenage demon.

Reading the words on her lips, the azure eyes went wide. He stared at his teacher, between shock and fear. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Every word that he heard was a dagger that pierced his heart. The agony that he felt was worse than the pain from the other day.

"N... No... wa... wa... way..." He started stammering.

Shura's look hardened. "That's the full truth," she lied. After all, she'd never tell a sparrow-brained like Rin the _full_ truth!

Rin gasped. He stood up, leaning on the wall. "You... You're lying!" Tears ran down his face. He felt his heart beating faster.

Then, in the space of a second...

Everything went black.

-o-

Yukio and his team walked into the desert.

"What are we doing here already?" A short and brown haired woman spoke, in a complaining tone. "What kind of missions if this?"

"Be quiet!" The team's captain; Jernar, spoke, annoyed by the continuous complaints of his fellow teammates.

The team was composed of ten Exorcists; two Doctors, two Tamers, three Arias, one Knight and two Dragoons.

He; the captain, is in the upper second class, he has been stuck there for ten years. All the other members are in the middle second and first class. Today, their mission is to investigate about a mysterious phenomenon. It's about strange tempests that have been really frequent lately. It might the work of a demon.

It has been one day since the mission started. They started walking in the African Sahara. Everything seemed to be normal, until there. They found nothing but the endless layer of sand which surrounded them, forming the dunes that they had to climb, and then re-fall between its ripples.

That routine was killing them.

"Hello! Hello!" They suddenly heard a soft laugh. A burgundy circle formed below the ten Exorcists. Their eyes widened as sand exploded from it. It was hot and sharp, the weirdest ever.

Then, a dark red haired male appeared in front of the circle. A warm smile formed on his lips as he rolled his head to the side, crossing his hands behind his back. "You came here to play with me?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_..._

_Mephisto found out about Satan. Rin was told about some truth. A new demon appeared on Yukio and his teammates' way._

_..._

_How will Mephisto act about what he heard?_

_What will happen to Rin?_

_Who is the "smiling" demon?_

_..._

_**The mystery continues... **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_

_**Review and tell me what you think! :D**_


	12. Lend me your life

Hello, there!

Thanks to the **Guest** for reviewing! ^^

To the **Guest**: I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Meeting:** **Part II**

**Lend me your life**

**...**

"Satan!" Mephisto yelled, standing on a tree branch. And as Shura said, Satan was in the forest where Yukio and the other did the mission. He was lying on the ground. "Stand up and face me, asshole!" Mephisto gritted his teeth, jumping near him. He felt really frustrated.

He grabbed Satan by his collar. His expression instantly calmed down.

-o-

Rin slowly opened his eyes. It was nine thirty. His sleep was short. Why was he sleeping already?

_**Rin…**_

He sat on the bed, placing a hand on his face.

_**The person that healed you was Satan… **_

His eyes widened as flames exploded from his body. He gasped, staring at his hands. Tears ran down his face.

"That's," he bit his lips and lowered his head. "Impossible!"

"It's very possible," Shura was sitting on the desk, legs crossed. She seriously stared at him. "Make these flames disappear and put yourself together. Mephisto went to look for him hours ago."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin stood up, flames fading. He clenched his fists. "Satan is dead! IT'S OV-"

"IT'S NOT!" Shura gritted her teeth, punching the desk. "Stop being so childish and open your eyes! You didn't kill Satan! You just fought against him and then won! That doesn't mean that Satan is dead. He was just defeated! Why not coming back to Assiah? It's him! Accept it or not, IT'S THE CASE!"

Rin lowered his head back. He anxiously stared at the ground. "He's possessed a new body?"

"Who knows," with that, Shura stood up and started walking toward the door. "Maybe it's not the case."

Rin's eyes widened.

Shura walked out of the room, darkly staring upon the distance. During her whole life, she never took anything seriously. But there, it became beyond serious; it became scary. She had no time to laugh or play it dumb. She needed more information. She had to investigate more about it.

Rin's body was frozen still. _Maybe not, she said?! Satan is alive, with the greatest probability of having an original body. _He moved his gaze to the opened window. His eye went wider. _Mephisto is looking for him. Is he trying to kill him?!_

And without thinking, he started running.

-o-

Jernar gritted his teeth, wrapping an arm around his face. "Dammit!"

The dark-red-haired's smile darkened. "Sadly, I have no intention of playing using the rules, today!"

Yukio glared at him. "Jernard-senpai, he's not a normal human. His powers are-"

"The powers of a demon," Kaoru finished the sentence, grabbing his weapon. "It's clear, being so confident to stand on the way of ten high-classed Exorcists."

The _demon _was a short length man. He was in his early twenties. His blackish spiky hair fell disorderly on his small face, letting his hazel eyes shine constantly. He was wearing a high-collared white unbuttoned shirt with large white pants and a red tank top.

He pointed his hand in front of him. "I know human enjoy the sand!" A burgundy circle formed on it as the sand wrapped around the Exorcists, forming solid chains.

The demon laughed. "Forgive me, dear friends! I've forgotten to present myself!" He ran a hand in his hair. "My name is Harenam, the Third Demon King, sand master, nice to meet you!"

Jernar gritted his teeth, trying to struggle. He gasped as the sand's squeeze tightened. "It's useless, muscle pile!" Harenam smirked. "My sand won't let go."

"Why are you here," Jernar yelled.

"Oh. I'm looking for my great lord!"

The other's eyes widened. "G... Great lord?!"

"That's right!" Harenam laughed, again. "My lord Satan!"

Yukio's heartbeats went faster. "B... But... Satan is dead," he said, in a trembling voice

The demon stared at him, smile fading. "My lord..." Yukio's eyes widened as the chains wrapped around his neck. "Won't be killed by the likes of you."

Harenam walked toward him. "Water can't get along with fire. Darkness can't get along with light. Lava and ice don't fit together. And humans can't kill demons. It's a fact!"

As he walked, sand tempests started forming. His smile quickly re-appeared. "But demons can kill demons."

The brown haired Exorcist, named Pena, gritted her teeth. "I can't move! This sand is..."

"Not at all!" Harenam shook his head, disapprovingly. "My sand is a wool pillow! It's really comfortable!" He laughed, as the sand started climbing toward everyone's face and completely covering their bodies, except for Yukio, who gritted his teeth, leaning forward. "Leave them alone! FIGHT AS A MAN!"

"I'm not a man!" The red head laughed harder. "I'M A DEMON! I DON'T HAVE ANY RULE TO FOLLOW! MY ONLY RULE IS TO BREAK THE RULES!"

Yukio glanced around. The sand has already covered his teammates, making them look like real mummies. His eyes widened, feeling the chains around his body moving forward, toward the demon.

Harenam smiled. "You're my lord's legacy, aren't you?!"

Yukio glared daggers at him.

He heard laughter.

"Then, I'll allow myself to play for a while!"

-o-

Blood was running from the corners of Satan's lips. His body leaned backward, relaxing into Mephisto's hold.

_He's unconscious..._

Mephisto threw him on the ground. He glared at him. _He's still unconscious, even after one whole day? _His eyes widened, seeing a blue flash. He knelt near Satan and unbuttoned his shirt, which was half buttoned. His body froze. _Th... This spell..._

He clenched his fists, seeing the blood on his chest. _There's no wonder why he's like this. There's no wonder about this body... _He stood up. _It's Satan's real body! _

He was alarmed by a painful gasp coming from Satan. He glared at him. Satan slowly opened his eyes. He stared in front him, eyes half-closed. He started panting as blood ran from his mouth.

He didn't seem to remark Mephisto's presence. Mephisto glared at him. There was something fishy about his body, he thought. His body looked young. He looked in his early twenties, as Shura described.

Satan sat down, slowly.

"You'll come with me," Mephisto said, calmly. Satan's eyes widened as he glanced at him. Mephisto smirked. Satan gritted his teeth, jumping away.

"You can't use your flames, thanks to that injury in your chest." A red aura formed around Mephisto's body. Satan gasped as red strips wrapped around his body. He lowered his head, panting.

"Come with me," Mephisto walked one step closer. "Don't worry, I won't tell the authorities."

"What... are you doing?" Satan smiled coldly, glancing back at him.

Rin, who was hiding among the trees, stared at the scene, eyes wide in shock. He felt his heart pounding.

"You... want to kill me... as well?" Satan laughed weakly, lowering his head again.

"I won't, not for now." Mephisto glared at him. "Not before you answer my questions."

"Don't... try..." Satan's body started relaxing into the strips' squeeze. "I... w..." He screamed as a dark red spell started forming on his arm. Mephisto's eyes widened. "Wha... What the hell?!"

Satan gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. Blood ran from the corner of his lips. "Y... Yu..." Blue flames exploded from his body as the strips around him disappeared. He gasped, falling to his knees.

Mephisto decided to stay where he was. He just stared, feeling completely clueless.

Rin glared at Satan. Flames formed on his body as he started drawing his sword. _If he's attacking Mephisto, then he's an enemy!_ Mephisto gritted his teeth seeing the younger demon standing in front of Satan. "Rin! Get lost!"

Rin stared at Satan, darkly. Satan stared back, eyes wide.

He felt his heart pounding. He forgot about all his aches. He just wanted to stare and stare, endlessly. He felt confused.

He, the demon that wanted to kill his children and destroy their world and everything they loved is now facing that same person that destroyed his hopes of building such a world. Rin was standing in front of the person that he hates most.

Satan couldn't help. He had no right to show how he became. He didn't want to show his child how vulnerable he was. That option was forbidden. His pride would never allow him to drift tears and ask for forgiveness and help.

Actually...

He's decided to just do the inverse.

He smiled, blocking Rin's sword. He wrapped his fingers around its blade. "Why are you here," he said dryly, standing up.

Rin gritted his teeth, glancing at the blood that poured from his _father_'s hand. Satan lowered his head, smirking. Rin gasped as he kicked him to the ground, grabbing his blade. "How can you be this foolish?" He laughed, pointing the blade at Rin's neck.

Rin's eyes widened. Satan's laugh went sarcastic. He rolled his head to the side, scarcely slashing Rin's neck.

Rin glared at him. "Why are you hesitating to kill me? What are you thinking of? Why did you heal me?!"

Satan's smile slowly faded away. He lowered his head, falling silent. "I... healed you?!"

Mephisto glared at him.

"NOT EVEN IN DREAMS!" Satan pushed the blade into Rin's chest. "Why would I heal a weakling like you? It's WORTHLESS!" He started panting. Rin gasped, feeling the blade inside of him.

Satan stared at the ground with watering eyes. "I have no time for a scum as you. Why would I even lose my time in arguing with you?" He threw the blade away and started walking deep into the forest.

_Harenam..._

He stared in front of him with a dark look. He clenched his fists as red marks stared forming on it.

"YOU WON'T RUN AWAY!" He gritted his teeth, blocking Rin's fist. He started running. Rin ran behind him. "COME BACK! STOP! SATAN!"

Satan glared in front of him. _I have to reach that place before Ethan's seal start reacting..._

He ran, without glancing behind. He knew that Rin was a few meters behind. There was no need to verify. He could tell about that by sensing the great power that he's been hiding and by hearing his voice calling for him, over and over.

But he had no time to stop for a coffee!

_Where... Where is he?_

He suddenly stopped. Rin stopped behind him, heavily panting. Satan turned to him. He stared at him, seriously. Rin glared. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

A faint smirk formed on Satan's lips. "Would you..."

Rin's eyes widened as a blue circle formed below him.

"Lend me your life?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Mephisto and Satan stood face to face, before Rin interfered. A violent attack for the Sand Master annihilated Yukio's teammates._

_..._

_What will happen to Yukio?_

_What are Satan's intentions?_

_..._

_**The mystery surrounds the story...**_

_**Review and tell me what you think!**__**;)**_


	13. Hate you, yet protecting you…

Hello, there! Happy to see you again! ^^

And of course, thanks to all those who liked this story and reviewed!

To **AmericanPie1776**: Sorry for late update! Thank you for your review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Meeting:**** Part III** (last)

**Hate you, yet protecting you…**

**...**

Rin screamed loudly as a blue aura appeared around his body. Satan smiled coldly, feeling his son's power flowing through his veins. He maniacally laughed. "Foolish son, YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU CAN BEAT ME!"

Rin gritted his teeth, gazing at his so-called _father_. "Y-You'll pay this!"

Satan sighed, lowered his head. "You're not funny, Rin." A portal appeared behind him. He walked toward it. "We'll meet again," he whispered, before disappearing into the bluish portal. Rin gasped and fell to his knees. He lowered his head, heavily panting. _He... became much stronger! I... _His eyes widened. _I wasn't able to do anything!_

Mephisto appeared near him. "What happened?" He asked, for once, looking really preoccupied.

"He... ran a... away," Rin breathed, before everything turned black.

-o-

Harenam laughed weakly, playfully and slowly moving his finger to form circles. And in the space of a few seconds, ten burgundy circles formed around Yukio. Sand exploded from it, flying straight toward him. Harenam smiled, hearing the agonized scream of the younger twin. "What a nice melody! Oh! It's a pure symphony!"

His eyes widened, as a blue circle formed below him. "M... My lord..."

He screamed as the blue flames ran through his body. "I don't care why you're here," the _demon lord_ walked out of the portal, darkly staring at the sand demon. "But if you need me, here I am."

The sand around the ten exorcists disappeared and they all collapsed to the ground. Yukio lowered his head, panting heavily. _Wh... What happened?! _Satan discreetly glanced at him, keeping his dark gaze.

"My lord!" Harenam ran toward him, smiling foolishly. "Please, come back with me! I swear that nothing will happen to you! My lord, you look hurt! Have you been fighting?! But you should-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Satan gritted his teeth. "I won't go anywhere. Am I clear?"

Harenam clenched his fists. "Please; I urge you! Please, come back to Gehenna!"

Jernar sat on the sand, blinked. "Wh... What's going on?"

Pena stared at the two demons, confused. "Who is the black haired? Is he an enemy?"

Yukio gritted his teeth, forcing himself to sit down. "I... don't understand anything myself," he muttered.

Satan smiled sarcastically. "Who sent you here?"

"M... My lord, your health is getting worse! You shouldn't..."

"STOP BABBLING!"

Harenam gasped, as blue flames started burning around Satan. He walked a few steps back. "M... My lord!"

The Exorcists' eyes widened. "He... He's..."

Satan's eyes suddenly widened. He gasped and fell to his knees, violently coughing blood. Harenam smiled. "Well, well! I should try an actor's career!" He laughed. "Nice job, Hare!" Konami appeared from behind Satan. She smirked. "Ethan was really pissed, anyway!" She started caressing Satan's hair. "He'll like his new toy!"

Satan gritted his teeth, glancing down at the ice spear that pierced his chest. "Wh... When..."

"You're not ready yet, Satan." Konami knelt in front of her lord.

Satan jumped away. "What do you want?" He asked, in a frustrated tone.

Konami smiled. "My dear Satan, come with me..."

Satan smiled back. "Why would I?"

His eyes widened, hearing a loud scream.

"Either way..." Konami pointed at Yukio. Satan gasped, glancing at him. His son was chained into the ice, with a thousand ice blades about to pierce through him. He glanced back at Konami. "Why using other people. That's just what a coward would do!"

"I don't care about your opinion." Konami walked toward Satan. "I'll give you ten seconds to think. If you don't answer, I'll kill him and take you!"

Satan clenched his fists. Yukio glared at Satan. _Wh... That's Satan?!_

"Don't worry, dear comrade!" Jernar said, grabbing his sword. "We'll get you out of there!" He ran toward the ice chains, pointing his blade at it. But his effort was futile. His eyes widened as his blade broke, clashing with the chains. "M... My sword!" He gasped as a chain threw him back near the other exorcists. He sat down, astonishingly glancing at the ice woman. "Sh... She's not human!"

Konami laughed loudly. "HOW FUNNY! OF COURSE I'M NOT!" Satan gritted his teeth. _What will I do?! These losers of exorcists would never stand a chance in front of Konami... _

He smiled and lowered his head. "I refuse..."

Yukio's eyes widened. _Wh... What?! He'll... THE BASTARD! _

"I won't go anywhere," Satan confirmed. Konami raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I really like your answer!" She moved her gaze to Yukio. "Looks like we'll watch a nice show, then..."

Yukio gritted his teeth, trying to remove the chains. _D... Damn... It's useless! _As the blades ran toward him. His eyes widened, feeling sudden warmth. _Wh... What now?!_

Konami smiled as the blades crashed. She glanced back at Satan. She felt a little disturbed, seeing the expression he was making. He looked totally _not_ disturbed. Harenam sighed and sat on the ground. "Your highness, can I go back?" She nodded. "And tell Ethan to join me, while you're at it." He nodded. She opened a portal for him. He flew within it.

She glanced back at Satan. "Why do you look so sure of yourself?"

Satan smiled. "Are you sure you've aimed right?"

Her eyes widened, gazing back at Yukio. She gasped, seeing that he was _still_ chained to the ice, unharmed. She gritted her teeth, flying toward him. "Fine then... ENOUGH PLAY!" Ice claws formed out of her hand knuckles. Satan glared at her. He pointed his hands at the chains as it all turned into fire chains. A blue circle formed in front of him. Then, a colossal fire barrier started burning around Konami. She gasped and fell to the ground. "DAMN YOU! SATAN!"

He started panting. The ice has fused. Yukio fell on the sand. _What's happened, dammit! _He glanced at Satan. He saw nothing but his red orbs, shining through the burning fire. _He's... that's his real body?_

Satan gritted his teeth, glancing at Yukio. He walked toward him, keeping the barrier in one hand. Yukio gritted his teeth, grabbing a holy water grenade. "What do you want?" He shouted, in a warning tone. Satan smirked. "Nothing at all," he whispered, before a giant portal appeared behind Yukio and his teammates. The ten exorcists stared at the portal, confused. "W... WHAT'S THAT? RUN AWAY!"

Satan glared at them. "You won't go anywhere." He swiftly moved his hand in their direction as another circle appeared on it. And in the next few seconds, a strong fire wave crashed on them, making the ten of them fly straight toward the portal. "Farewell!" Satan shouted, before the portal was closed.

His smirk turned into a smile as he collapsed to his knees. He pushed the first circle to the sand, panting heavily.

"SATAN! YOU ASSHOLE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Konami shouted. "I'LL FREEZE YOUR FIRE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"There's no need for you to lose your nerves this much!" A calm voice called. Satan felt a soft touch on his neck. He weakly gasped and collapsed on the sand. And the fire slowly extinguished.

-o-

Yukio glanced around. His eyes widened. "Wh... WHAT?" He stood up. "HE'S... He's kidding!"

Jernar rubbed his eyes. "Dude, I'm going home, I'm drunk..."

Pena confusedly gazed in front of her. "He teleported us to the academy?!"

"Nice! My class start after ten minutes anyway. I'll leave you!"

Yukio gritted his teeth, clenched his fists. _What's the meaning of this? He saved me twice. And he teleported us near Carm school. Why would he do that?_

His eyes widened. _More importantly!_

He ran into the school. _I have to find Mephisto immediately! _"Take it easy, kid." Shura started running near him. "I've just heard that there's an incredible power in the African Sahara. Do you know something?"

Yukio nodded. "Two demons are fighting there!"

Shura's eyes widened.

Yukio broke into Mephisto's office. "Sorry, had no time to knock."

Mephisto stood up and seriously gazing at him. "We'll have some serious chat," he said, ignoring the teen's apology.

Yukio nodded. Shura locked the door. She stood up, resting her shoulder on the wall.

Mephisto sat on his desk, "you start, Yukio."

Yukio nodded. "We were in the Sahara looking for the paranormal phenomenon, when a sand demon appeared from nowhere. He said that he was one of the demon kings."

"Harenam," Mephisto glared daggers at the ground.

Yukio nodded. "That was his name. He started attacking us. Then, another demon appeared from a portal."

Shura glared at Yukio. "How did he look?"

"He had a black hair, a really clear skin and red eyes. He was bleeding and he masters the fire." Yukio smiled bitterly. "It was obviously Satan!"

Mephisto clenched his fists. "Yes? What happened later on?"

"The sand demon stopped attacking us. He tried to convince Satan to come back to Gehenna, but Satan refused. Later, another demon appeared. She was a woman and she masters the ice. The sand demon retreated and both of them started fighting. Apparently the ice demon was trying to capture Satan. She used me as a decoy. But Satan attacked her and threw the ten of us into a portal. When we woke up, we found ourselves in front of school. That's all."

Mephisto nodded.

"Don't just nod!" Yukio gritted his teeth. "Will you just explain to me? What Satan is doing here? Why is he even ALIVE?"

"Well, I suppose there's nothing more to hide," Shura was the one to speak. "You _didn't_ kill Satan, Yukio. Somehow, he was able to survive your attack. You've just sent him back to Gehenna. And today, he came back. I have no idea about his intentions. I never spoke to him. But there's something that you should also know. It's that Satan's body isn't possessed..."

Yukio's eyes widened. "You're... You mean that..."

Shura nodded. "That's his original body. He acquired a human body. But be careful! That doesn't make him a mortal. He can revive."

Yukio slowly nodded.

"And following what you said, I affirm the theory that Satan has some issues with his fellows. I don't know why, but we have to find out."

Yukio sighed. "The problem is that, we really can't approach a demon fight! When Jernar-san tried to use his sword against the ice, it broke! Even Satan has considerably powered up. That fire was terrifying! And if Satan didn't show up, we'd be sandwiched into the sand! They're demons. They're much stronger than us! I'm not saying this because of a lack of confidence. I'm saying it because these are facts!" Yukio informed. "Their powers are from another level! And apparently, there's another demon that will join them later. I didn't see him."

Mephisto clenched his fists. "Then, Satan should be already captured by now. You may have not found out. But in his current state," he slowly moved his gaze to Yukio. "He's the weakest among all of them."

Yukio's eyes flashed wide. "Wh... What? Even with that power?"

"He was able to unleash that power because he absorbed it from Rin. And don't start with a dramatic scene. Indeed, Rin stood face to face with Satan. And indeed, he wasn't even able to scratch him. But the absorbed power never lasts. Its effect is really short. And once it's over, the user becomes as vulnerable as before."

Shura seriously gazed at Yukio, trying to read in his expression. And _indeed_ he started a drama. "And how's Rin? Was he able to make it?" Yukio asked, looking really preoccupied and frustrated.

Mephisto nodded. "Yeah, he's resting. He'll be fine by tomorrow. With his fast healing ability, everything is fine."

Yukio sighed in relief. Then he quickly wore his serious face. "What do you mean by, in his current state?"

"Every demon has an emblem engraved into his chest. It shines in a different colour or radiance depending on the demon's talent or condition. It's both his strength and weakness point. And once you get that point, the demon, no matter how strong he is, will become extremely weak. That was the case for Satan. And it wasn't because of your fight that it happened. Another demon attacked him earlier."

Shura sighed, punching the wall in rage. "It just keeps on getting complicated! I just want to capture this Satan and finish him off!"

"No... Actually, you shouldn't do that. If you find him, never kill him." Mephisto deeply said. "Just capture him. But I don't think that we'll see him soon. He jumped from his desk. "Now, go. I'll think about all this."

The two Exorcists nodded and walked out of the office. Mephisto glared upon the distance. _A third demon?_

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Even pretending that he hates him Satan protected Yukio, by sending him to the academy with his teammates. A long chat took place in Mephisto's office, leading them to new conclusions._

_..._

_What will happen to Satan?_

_How will the Exorcists act to the new menace?_

_..._

**The mystery surrounds the story...**

**What will happen next?!**

**Review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	14. Captured

Hello, hello! Nice to see you again! ^^

Thanks for your support to this story!

I updated!

Thanks to all the reviewers and those who have liked the story!

To **Anubissaga4**: Well... It was funny?! ^^" I'm just happy that you liked! _:D_

To **AmericanPie1776**: Hehe, me too lol *^* Thug life, right?! x)

To the **Guest**: Here you are! ^^

To **Jack Storm 448**: Thanks for your useful constructive reviews! _:D_

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Captured**

**...**

_He's alive, I knew it!_

Yukio gritted his teeth, lowering his head. _All our effort was in vain? _He clenched his fists. _Great! Now, I can..._ He smiled. _I can finally get my scar healed... _

He can get his scar healed. What scar, you ask? The scar was created by shooting his beloved brother with his own hands and his own gun, by seeing his brother collapse, his blood staining the ground, without being able to do anything, by hurting his comrades and smothering Shiemi with his own bare hands, for being the destroyer of this world, by bearing a demon and inviting him inside of his body.

That was quite a deep scar, a scar that can never be healed.

No! Actually, there was a way...

_I'll kill you... _Yukio felt his body shivering with rage. _I'll KILL YOU!_

Shura silently walked near him. She absently gazed at the ground. _I wonder what will happen next. Demons are clashing and humans are the victims. That's something really unusual to witness. _She glared. _Nothing is the same..._

They won nothing. That was the answer for her question.

Actually, she's found an answer to all her questions, or almost.

What happened to Satan is that he was sent back to Gehenna. He's still alive. He has his own human body. He's walking normally among humans and he was even able to infiltrate the academy. He was back once again.

And for her last question. That was the first question that was answered. Indeed, it was wrong to celebrate and feel relieved after such a _sublime_ victory.

It was all fake. Now, demons are invading from the gates. They're making Assiah their hotel, going in and out whenever they like. And the worse is that humans can't do anything. They can just stare and stay silent. Even exorcists have no power to fight back. Just _one_ demon has been enough to annihilate all of them. They're strong, extremely strong. And humans are powerless. They can never use the magic and spells as freely as demons do. They can never surpass a demon. But also, she knew that if this will carry on, the human race will be from the history in less than a year, less than a second, even! Things will just keep on getting complicated.

The real fight has just begun.

That was the bitter truth.

_Now, what will happen afterwards?_

-o-

"So, are you done?" Konami walked into the room. She smiled. "I guess that yes is the answer."

Ethan smiled back. He sat on the ground and ran a hand into his hair. "Yeah, but I'm feeling quite guilty. He screamed a lot." He slowly moved his gaze to the nearby wall and glared. Konami walked to where he was looking. She placed a hand on the black-haired's cheek. Blood covered his white skin. "Yeah, it was quite a lot." She moved her finger to his chin and slowly lifted his head. "I heard screams from outside, and you've been here?" She laughed. "I always knew you're worthy of your darkness!"

"Wake him up. He's been sleeping for two hours."

"_That's_ much..."

Konami's smile went colder. "Okay..." She walked a step back. Satan's body leaned forward. But the thick yarns wrapping around it prevented it from falling. It slowly sliced his skin and dyed its blackness with the red substance. His messy black hair fell on his face and shoulders, shading it. The blue emblem was clearly seen, faintly shining with dark blue. The crimson drops dirtied its radiance.

Konami touched it. "Did you kill him?"

"No, I was just carried away."

"We were told not to kill him. Viperiah would be angry if he sees him like this."

"I don't care! If he really wanted him, he'd be here with us, not nagging on my damn face from the other side. And then, I had fun."

"Duh, sure!" Konami slowly pushed her hand into Satan's chest. "Wake up, your rest is over..." An ice blue aura covered her hand, then a loud scream echoed into the room. Ethan glared, as ice covered Satan's chest. _Through his veins..._

Konami smiled again. "Come on..."

Satan screamed, eyes flashing wide. "S... top... STOP!"

"Why?! I like your voice! I want to hear more..."

"Stop, Konami! Don't forget that he has a human body. It isn't the same." Ethan ordered and stood up. "Step aside."

Konami nodded. Satan gasped, as she yanked her hand out. His body started trembling. "Are you hurt?" Ethan gently placed a hand on his face. "Do you want me to heal you?"

Satan lowered his head, eyes watering. "Sorry..." His eyes widened, as Ethan grabbed him by his neck. "I was kidding..."

Ethan smiled, pulling him forward. The yarns went deep into Satan's flesh. "S... Stop!" Satan breathed. "P... Plea... se..."

"Oh? Does it really hurt?!"

He screamed loudly as Ethan pulled him even more. "No... I just want to get you out of there!" Ethan dragged him out and threw him on the ground. Satan whined painfully, body relaxing on it. He gazed in front of him, eyes almost closed. "I didn't forget the other time, Satan." Ethan knelt near him. A dark aura formed in his hand. "You know how much I have a good memory."

He slowly wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and lifted him. "Don't worry, you won't feel any pain. I'll heal you!" Satan glanced at him, fear reflected into his clear blood red orbs. Ethan's eyes sparkled. "What gorgeous eyes you've got, brother. It's like pure, embedded ruby." The darkness in his arm formed into a dagger. "I'd like to watch it, forever."

Satan started panting. "S... Stop... d... don't!"

"No, I can't! I want to!" Ethan slowly touched Satan chest with the point of the dagger, then moved it to his neck. "Such a waste! I never wanted to get to this!"

Satan gasped as tears ran down his face. "No... P... Please! S... Stop!"

He tried to struggle, but couldn't.

Ethan smiled. "I really want to see more." Satan's eyes went wider as his brother pushed the dagger deep into his neck. His body slowly leaned backward. Ethan laughed softly. "You don't have to fear death, my dear Satan. I'll be there for you!" Light slowly faded from the shining orbs. Satan whined weakly, resting on Ethan's hold. Ethan gently laid him on the ground. "Yeah, I killed him..."

Konami stared at the red liquid, slowly colouring the ground. "You're cruel! He was scared!"

They fell silent, just gazing at the lifeless corpse. Blood covered the ground...

Their eyes widened, as a gate opened behind them. "Who?! Were you notified by someone coming?"

"N... Not really?"

"What have you done!" A feminine voice shouted. A middle-length, slender woman walked out of the gate. She had a long, blonde hair falling on the side and clear green eyes. Her eyes widened, glancing at Satan. "He's alive, right?!" She ran toward him as the gate closed. Ethan gritted his teeth, pressing a hand on his face. "Damn, no! I... I killed him by mistake!"

"What?" The blonde sat near the raven. She gasped, gazing at his empty, wide open crimson orbs. The emblem on his chest wasn't shining at all. She gritted her teeth. "Now maybe we can never resurrect him! He's human, a human can never come back from the dead!"

Ethan's gaze hardened. "Viperiah just asked you to capture him! Yet, you've gone his far?!" The woman slowly pushed her hand into the blood-pool. "You're dumb or what?!" She glared at the raven's neck. "I'll try to heal him. Normally, regarding him emblem, there's still hope!" She placed a hand on Satan's chest. A green circle formed on it. Konami glared. _It's... not going well. _"What kind of torture did he get?" The blonde asked. Ethan looked away. "Various..."

"You're saying it so casually!"

"Yeah, I had fun..." Ethan smiled. "What?! Just when I look at the fear in his eyes, I want to hurt him more! It's beyond my will!"

"Bastard!" The blonde lowered her head. "You're really irresponsible! Do you know what happens to the title of king when the king dies?"

Ethan glared at the ground.

The flesh joined together. Satan slowly blinked. He slowly rolled his head to the side. "M... Mi... ria..." The blonde smiled. "H... How are you feeling?" Her eyes widened as his eyes started closing. She placed her other hand on the circle. "No, it's not working!" The other's eyes widened. "What?! How!"

"It's not! He's dying!" The blonde carefully pushed her hands into Satan's chest. "Please, hold on!" Satan gasped weakly. Ethan knelt near him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'll... help you out..." He placed a hand on his forehead. A purple circle appeared on it. Satan started panting. His head tilted backward. Blood ran from the corner of his lips. He blankly gazed at Ethan, eyes half-closed.

"It's not usual. No, it's logical!" The blonde glared. "Since he was killed in his demon form..."

Ethan closed his eyes. "Konami..."

"Fine..." Konami stood near them. She pointed her hand at Satan as an ice blue circle appeared. All their healing was useless...

"He's... Only five percent of our healing is affecting him!" The three demons stared at each other. A yelp coming from Satan made them jump in shock. "Wh... What?!"

Satan slowly sat down. "P... lease..." He stood up, leaning on the wall. Golden flames burned on his skin as he walked a few steps back. "D... Don't..." His eyes widened, as the flames turned black. He screamed loudly, falling to his knees. His eyes went completely red. The others glanced at each other. "The... black flames..." They slowly walked back. "D... Don't approach him! Call for backup! I'll go get Aquarius!" The gate opened. The blonde ran into it. "Keep him awake!"

Satan screamed louder, wrapping his arms around his head. Konami glared. "I'll cool him down..." Ice wrapped around Satan's body. The two demon's eyes widened, as the ice fused. Satan ran out of the room. _I don't want to... _His eyes watered. _I don't want to die! _He yelped, as darkness chains wrapped around his body. "We have to seal his power! It'll kill him! With that level of his emblem, he might even disappear!" Ethan shouted. Konami nodded.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!"

Ethan gasped, as his chains were destroyed. "Fear is affecting his power. That's dangerous!"

They ran behind Satan. Satan panted hardly. He ran into the dark hallways. _No... It can't be! I CAN'T FIND AN EXIT!_ His eyes watered. _I don't want to die!_

Why was he struggling for life like that?

He didn't know...

Is he that thirsty to have the throne all for himself? No... It shouldn't be that. He never cared about being king. Then, why is he running away?

_**As long as you have a chance to live, live! **_

Satan lowered his head and slowly stopped running. He absently gazed at the ground.

_Live... _

He heard the sound of quick and heavy footsteps. He smiled weakly, gaze softening.

_Life... _

He slowly moved his gaze to the wall in front of him. It was a dead end. The flames slowly formed into spears...

_Alive..._

He heard someone yelling his name. Then everything went black, in the space of a second.

_Live... ly..._

Blood splattered on the wall...

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Yukio is holding a grudge against his father. Shura is anxious about the actual situation. Satan was captured by Ethan and Konami and severally tortured. Waking up, he was killed atrociously. And now, being revived, he's seeking for life..._

_..._

_Who is the blonde woman?_

_What happened to Satan?_

_How will Yukio realize his goal?_

_What will happen after the demon invasion?_

_How will the exorcists behave toward the new threat?_

_..._

**The mystery surrounds the story...**

**What will happen next?**

**Review and tell me what you think! **_**:)**_


	15. Back to the dark side

Hello, there!

Thanks to all the reviewers and those who liked the story!

To **Anubissaga**: I wish that it'll become even more interesting for you! And you're not being rude, you're being helpful! I'll try to improve my mistakes. *working on that* ^^

To **CrystalOfTime**: I'm glad that you find this story that good! :D

The next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Back to the dark side**

**...**

Rin gasped and sat on the bed. _B… Blood! _"R… Rin?" Shiemi's anxious voice called. Rin glanced at her, keeping his confused face. "H... Huh? Where am I?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Izumo sighed, crossing her arms. "Great! And he's even got an amnesia?"

"Tsk... Shut up, bitch!" Bon gritted his teeth. He glanced at Rin. "Duh... At the hospital, of course! You've slept for..."

"Four days!" Konekomaru continued. "That's too much, Rin! You're not used to!"

"F... Four what! That's way too much! And what happened? Did anything happen?" Rin asked many questions, looking really curious. Shima sighed deeply and shook his head. "We received no missions! They said Exwires are too weak to handle S rank missions. It's, uh... They talked about demon hunting, maybe?!"

Konekomaru nodded in confirmation.

"Demon hunting?" Rin lowered his head, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, they said that it's a game for upper-grade exorcists. And we weren't told about any more details!" Shiemi bit her lips. "But, I'm sure that we can be useful!"

"Well, that's a rest for us!" Izumo smiled. "It's better than cleaning a stadium!"

Rin glared at the ground. _Demon hunting..._

He stood up. "I'll go out for a while."

"But, the treatment..."

"It's okay!" Rin grinned, glancing at Shiemi. "I'm feeling great! If anything, I'll just heal on my way!"

Shiemi smiled. "Well, it can't be helped when it comes to you!"

Rin walked out of the room. He wore his jeans and shirt then headed toward Mephisto's office. He darkly gazed in front of him. "R... Rin!" Yukio patted his shoulder. He smiled peacefully. "You're out! I was really worried."

Rin forced a smile, staying silent. Yukio glanced at him, confused. "Is Something wrong?" Silence greeted his answer. His look went serious. "Have you found out about something?"

"I'm the one who should ask..." Rin's death glare returned. "Demon hunting?"

"Ah, that!" Yukio laughed weakly. "It's just the name of the event!"

Rin glanced at Yukio, confused. "Event?"

"Yeah! Well, uh, let's sit around a table." They stopped walking. Rin seriously gazed at Yukio. "You're not the kind of persons that stops for nothing. Bring it on, one shot please!"

"Sure!" Yukio smiled, looking upon the distance. "I've linked between the events. At the moment when you met with Satan, you've fought a little, then Satan absorbed your powers."

Rin nodded.

"What happened later is that Satan opened a portal and teleported himself to Africa, where my mission was. He used the power he received from you to attack the demons attacking us. Then, he teleported the whole team back to the academy. And I don't know about what happened to him later."

"He helped you?" Rin presumed. "And what demons are you talking about?"

"I remember a sand demon and an ice demon. I have no idea about the ice demon. But the sand demon was incredibly strong. None among ten exorcists were even able even to scratch him."

"And Satan wasn't able to deal with them?!" Rin lowered his head and smirked. "Don't kid with me!"

"He's currently weak, Rin. And those demons are much stronger. That's why Shura suggested that they make a special training to enhance the abilities of every exorcist. That was the event that I talked about earlier. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded. He rested his back on the wall. "Currently weak, you said?"

Yukio nodded. He explained everything he heard from Mephisto. Rin glared at the ground. "Then, that dream..."

"D... Dream?!" Yukio blinked, confused.

Rin smiled, without eyeing his brother. "It wasn't a dream, but a nightmare..."

-o-

"Satan..." Ethan sat near his brother. He gazed at the fire arrows, piercing his body. The flames have already faded. The hall has transformed into a blood-pool. The red substance weakly shined under the purplish flames. It ran down the deceased demon's face, to colour the blackness of his hair. His hair disorderly fell on his face, letting the redness pass through its tufts.

"He's dead, Ethan." Konami sighed, gazing at the empty red orbs. Ethan gritted his teeth and punched the ground. "The bastard, DAMN! I'LL DAMNING REVIVE HIM!" A purple circle formed on the ground. Chains ran from it. It enclosed around Satan's body and lifted him. A purple aura exploded from the circle. Ethan gritted his teeth, lowering his head. _I c... can't..._

He gasped and collapsed to his knees. _I can't revive him! _Konami glared at Satan. "It's not working..."

"If this gets to Viperiah. Dammit, DAMMIT!" The chains disappeared. Satan collapsed on the ground. Ethan darkly gazed at him. "The dirty asshole, he knew what to do..."

"Tsk..."

A portal opened behind them. The blonde walked out, carrying a light blue haired guy with her. "So! He's there..."

The guy, also named Aquarius, glanced around. He smirked. "Haaaah? Is he even alive?!"

The blonde knelt near Satan. "No, he's not." She slowly turned to Ethan. "Was it you?!"

"No! He suddenly stood up and attacked himself! As if I'd know!" Ethan complained, rolling his eyes.

"Cool! Now we'll all drown in the poison of Viper!" Chains wrapped around Satan's wrists. Ethan dragged him into the portal. "This rebellion," he smirked. "Won't happen again."

-o-

"YES! I'M FEELING STRONGER!" Jernar smirked. "YES!"

"Shut up and get to WORK!" Shura yelled. Her familiar wrapped around her shoulders and leaned close to her ear. She glared at the ground. _Ah... I see... _She gazed at the other exorcists. "I have a small matter to take care of. Keep exercising meanwhile. Was I clear?!"

"Clear of clear!"

Shura started walking away. As she disappeared from sight, all the exorcists started playing cards.

She walked into Mephisto's office. Rin and Yukio were there. She gazed at them for a few seconds, then glanced at Mephisto. "They've left..."

Mephisto glared at her. "Left?"

"My familiar has just informed me. They had a tough fight then finally took Satan with them."

"What... He accepted? I mean, has he changed his mind?" Yukio joined the conversation.

"No... They killed him."

The three others' eyes widened.

"Killed... him?" Rin whispered. He lowered his head and smiled. "At least they did a favour, right?"

"Who knows. After his appearance I'll never feel relieved, hearing about his death." Shura spoke coldly. "And more importantly, the other demons are even more dangerous. His death won't change anything!"

Mephisto sighed and lowered his head. "I'm fearing something else," he sat down, pensively staring at the ground.

"Something else?!" Shura glared at him.

He sighed. "I'll go check something."

"T... Take me with you!" Rin shouted and stood up. Mephisto shook his head. "It's nothing important." But before Rin could object, the time demon has already disappeared. Rin sighed. He lowered his head. "This is no fun! Well, I'll go get a sandwich!" He walked out of the office. Shura absently glanced at him. Yukio sighed. "What's with his day? I just wanted to take a nap!"

"Then, take it before it's too late." Shura's gaze hardened. "It feels like we'll never have a rest, from now on."

"Duh, why are you saying that?" Yukio smiled. "They're gone. They just came to get Satan. I personally don't give a damn about what happens to Satan. But, now they have him! Why are you worrying?"

"Yukio, let me tell you this." Shura darkly gazed at him. "Don't let your emotions govern. This is business." She smiled coldly. "I don't care about your conflicts with Satan. But you're not being your usual self, lately. I don't know if it's because you're being a coward or a hero. The only thing that I care about is that you should use your brain instead of your heart. That's something you lack. You should work it out and learn from your past experiences."

Yukio's smile faded. "Experiences..."

"You should never celebrate a victory so soon. Demons are immortal. And now I'll ask you; is it even possible to kill the immortal? Obviously not! Then, as long as those demons are there, we won't just rest in peace." Shura explained, glaring daggers at the ground. "This can turn from a minor problem to a global calamity. So don't take it lightly!"

"S... Sure..." Yukio lowered his head. He sat down. "Forgive me. I was careless."

Shura sighed, returning to her usual expression. "Well, then..."

"If they need Satan, why would they kill him?" Yukio asked, moving his gaze to her. She gazed back, and they both fell silent.

"Who... knows..."

-o-

Ethan was standing in front of the window, hands crossed behind his back. He coldly gazed upon the distance. He felt a little better, being in his demon form. His skin was all white, purple veins colouring its paleness. His purple emblem shined constantly, lighting up the darkness around him. His amethyst armour was tightly wrapped around his body, with black chains around his legs and arms. His eyes were completely purple, gazing at the dark space extending behind the glassy window. His purplish hair fell on the side. He heard footsteps.

"Are you finally back?!" A glamorous, yet cold voice spoke. Ethan stayed silent.

"It took so long! I was bored, actually!"

"I don't give a damn about your envies. I have other plans for Satan." Ethan said, without turning.

"Hah?!" He heard a loud laugh. "Another plan?! AS IF AN ASS LIKE YOU KNOWS HOW TO SET A PLAN!" The laugh loudened.

"Believe it or not. I'll do it."

"Hmm... I'd like to see it closer; your plan..."

Ethan glared, finally turning. "And what about Gehenna?!"

"Oh, that... They all want Satan's head." Ethan heard another, amused laugh. "Hmmm... They're really cute..."

"My lords, first prince, second prince..." The blonde ran into the room. "The... The third p... uh, the demon lord has woken up."

"Oh! It's done! Nice, nice!" The man patted Ethan's shoulder. "I'll be watching you," he whispered, before disappearing. "I wanted to chat more, but this seems even more important!"

Ethan glared at the ground. He nodded at the blonde, and they both walked into the dark, silent corridors.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived to a room. Ethan walked in, without knocking. Nobody was in the room but the demon lord, as the blonde informed. Ethan emotionlessly gazed at his brother, before deciding to step in. "You slept for six hours. It's too much!" He commented.

Satan stared at him, eyes almost-closed. "Wh... Why," he breathed.

"Because..." He gasped, as Ethan wrapped his hands around his neck. "You're adorable. I don't want you to disappear!" Ethan smirked. "And by the way, your demon form hasn't returned yet. Apparently, you've lost it forever! Poor you!"

Satan's eyes watered. He lowered his head. "I d... don't care!"

"Really?" Ethan sat on the bed. He helped Satan beside him. "Why? You looked awesome! Now you look... normal. No demon will accept you! I did only because you're my beloved brother."

"D... Don't fool me!" Satan gritted his teeth. "J... Just kill me already!"

"Still preserving your pride. Well, that's my brother!" Satan's eyes widened as Ethan held him. "But, I'd never hurt you..."

Satan gazed in front of him, eyes wide in shock. "You w... won... t?!"

Ethan shook his head. "You're so frail. Why would I hurt such an innocent being?"

A weak smile formed on Satan's lips. Ethan smiled coldly. He ran a hand into the black, messy hair. "Be sure that I'll never hurt you again. You don't have to fear." Tears ran down Satan's face. "I sh... shouldn't... fear..."

"That's right, now stand up. Let's go somewhere." Ethan held Satan's hand. They slowly walked out of the room. Ethan's cold gaze returned. Satan blankly gazed at the ground.

The blonde glared at Ethan. _He used an illusion, the bastard!_

The two demons walked into the first room. "Look, Satan. Isn't it beautiful, the moonlight?"

Satan's fingertips carefully touched the glass. His gaze softened, as his red shining orbs met with the reddish moonlight, made it sparkle. And only at that moment, he's realized how much he missed things. During his thousand years of governance, he's never thought of looking at the moon, the moon of Gehenna. He's never thought of looking at its beauty, at the soothing ambiance that it has always offered. He never really tried to look through its redness. And today, he's doing it. He felt happy and beyond happy.

Ethan smiled, glancing at him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Do you like it, little brother?"

Satan childishly nodded. Ethan laughed and ruffled his hair. "You really are adorable."

But, happiness is just one step before a real tragedy...

The blood red orbs slowly widened. Blood stained the colourless screen. Satan gasped and collapsed to his knees. He gazed down at the chain, which has just pierced his heart...

"Foolish brother..." Ethan sighed and yanked out the chain. "You've seriously thought everything I said! You're as naive as humans!"

Satan whined painfully and collapsed on the ground. He stared at the blood on the ground, eyes half-closed. He started panting silently. Ethan's gaze hardened, hearing his brother's slow breathing. He clenched his fists. "You have nothing to say?"

He glared, seeing that Satan was trembling; trembling in fear. He smiled and knelt on him. "No, there's no need." Satan gasped, as Ethan grabbed him by his wrist, violently lifting him. "No... S... Stop it!"

Satan struggled against his hold, trying to punch him. But his movement was too slow, Ethan dodged.

"P... Please... d... don't... don't kill me!" Satan cried, eyes watering.

"No... I'd never do it!" Ethan smiled and leaned forward. A purple circle formed in his left eye. "Actually, you can't imagine how much I like you."

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Satan fearfully gazed into the purple, shining light. He placed a hand on Ethan's chest, trying to push him away. "P... l... lea..." His gaze instantly softened. His body slowly relaxed into the blood-pool. Ethan smirked. "Good. You don't have to fear. I love you. I'll never harm you! Believe me!"

Satan moaned weakly. His hand fell to the side. A purple spell circle shined into his eyes. Ethan started caressing his hair. "Good brother, good..." Satan's gaze went blank as he smiled. "Now, let's get that wound healed."

Ethan placed a hand on Satan's chest, started healing him. He stood up, pointed his hands at his brother. "Don't fear..."

Satan nodded. He stayed on the ground, not showing any sign of resistance. A purple circle appeared below him, then the chains lifted him. Darkness surrounded him, and a loud scream echoed into the room. Ethan smiled. Then, the darkness barrier faded. Satan collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. He had new clothes on, all made from darkness. He wore a black tight-fitting pant, long black leather boots and a black loose shirt. A long onyx diamond hanged from his left ear.

"This will protect you from damages those humans may cast." Ethan explained. "And they have this kind of fashion, so you can go in easily." He sat near Satan and started caressing his hair. "Does it still hurt?"

Satan shook his head, but continued panting.

"You little liar..." Ethan smiled, wrapping his arm around Satan's chest. He helped him to stand up. "Now, would you do me a favour?"

"Anything you like, my lord..." Satan kissed Ethan's hand and lowered his head.

"Oh! I'm flatted!" Ethan laughed. "So, the thing is..."

His smile went playful. "Would you mind killing the demon twins for me?"

"Negative, I'll do everything my lord asks." Satan knelt in front of Ethan. "I'll kill everyone that stands in my lord's way."

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Rin was updated about everything. Ethan played a low trick to Satan and ordered him to kill his own children._

_..._

_Who is the man that talked to Ethan?_

_What will Satan do?_

_What will happen to Rin and Yukio?_

_..._

**Mystery surrounds the story...**

**What will happen next?**

**Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	16. Crimson flames

Hello, there!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked the story!

To **CrystalOfTime**: I'll do my best, thank you! ^^

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Crimson flames**

**...**

A month passed.

It was a snowy day. He was walking in Tokyo's streets. The streets were empty. After all, who'd be crazy enough to hang in such a cruel weather? Maybe he was.

His chest was bare. His shirt was loose, and he didn't try to close it. He didn't feel any coldness. No, he _couldn't_ feel any coldness.

His lord told him how humans are cruel.

Their greed, their selfishness, their malice, their vanity.

Even if they're weak, they believe they're strong.

It's unbearable...

He hated humans. He hated them more than anything and anyone. He'll kill them. He'll kill them all.

His black hood fell on his face, shading it. He had a wide, innocent smile on his face.

"Kill the demon twins. Kill the demon twins. Kill the demon twins." He laughed childishly. "Kill... Kill... Kill!" He started humming and jumping. "Kill... Kill... Kill them all! Kill... Kill... Kill them all! Kill... Kill... Kill them all!" The snow coloured the blackness of his outfit. He felt hollow, but also light. He felt like missing something, but also felt indifferent toward it.

"Hello, young man." A man called. "You seem to know this place. Can you please tell me about this location?" The young man blinked, glancing at the man. "Who are you?" He asked in an infant tone.

The man laughed. "Well, I've been in France for so long. I came here for a holiday. My wife and children are here too. But, this city has changed a lot! I can barely recognize it! Maybe, you can give me a hand, look!" He showed him the map on his phone. The young man touched the screen, then jumped back. "It's... It's scary!"

"Ah, really?!" The stranger smiled sadly. "Please, at least tell me about a police office. I can ask for directions there..."

"No! My lord said I shouldn't talk to strangers!"

"Oh! You're a servant? Ah, that should be tough. I'm sorry!" The man patted the young man's shoulder. "It's okay, I'll ask someone else."

The young man glanced at him, innocently. "You won't... beat me because I didn't help you?"

"Beat you? Why would I! Oh, don't be silly!" The man grinned. "You look a kind man. And then, beating is never the correct way for education!"

"Edu... cation?" The young man walked a step closer to the man. He removed his hood. "Tell me... Tell me about education..."

"Oh, wait! Your eye colour, it's red! Are you an albino?"

"Wha... What's that?"

"Do... Do you have problems in seeing some colours?!"

"No, I'm fine! And by the way, this white colour is beautiful, right?" The young man smiled and rolled his head skyward. The snowflakes fell on his face. "It's cold..." The man glanced at him. _It's... such a rare phenomenon... _

He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Satan!"

"Sa... Satan?! That's... an original name!" The man laughed nervously.

"You think? I used to hate it..."

"Why?!"

"I don't know... It doesn't suit me."

"And... who is your master?"

"It's my lord!"

The stranger sighed. "Well, well! This city is big. I think that I'll get lost!"

"Oh... maybe I can help you!" The young man, also named Satan, held the man's hand and started running. "I have a nice memory! I wish my lord won't punish me for doing this!"

The man could barely catch up with Satan's speed. So, in the end, he just got dragged in. Satan started humming. "Snowflake... Snowflake... Snowflake fell on my raven hair! Snowflake... Snowflake... Snowflake fell on my raven hair!" The stranger smiled. _He's not even a teen, though he's acting this childish..._

"Here. You. Are!" Satan stopped in front of a tenement. "Ho! It's high! I'm feeling dizzy just staring at it!"

"Ah, it's here! Thank you!" The stranger smiled. "I'm sure that they'll be happy!"

Satan grinned. "Good luck!"

The man bowed in thanks and ran into the building. Satan's gaze slowly darkened. "Snowflake... Snowflake... melted in the heat... Snowflake... Snowflake... melted in the heat..."

-o-

Rin yawned, opening the TV. "Yukio, I'm hungry!"

"You've just had lunch! Don't eat much. You'll get fat!"

"I never get fat!"

Rin's eyes widened. "Wait, Yukio! Come and see!" Yukio ran into the living room. His eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

_**"And the local authorities registered that this is the greatest fire ever, during the whole history of this town!"**_

"These are flames, crimson flames!" Rin gritted his teeth. "But today morning, I passed by there while buying some ingredients. It was fine! It can't be this badly burned in less than one hour!"

_**"All the habitants in this building were killed. Only one of them was spared. Could this man's witness be useful?"**_

The journalist turned to the stranger, who came from France. "So, can you tell us about what happened?"

The man's eyes were wide I shock and fear. He was swirling in horror and muttering the word, demon. "Demon… I met with a demon! He showed me this building! He... He had red eyes and... And! He was smiling and whispering curses! I went in to meet with my family. Then, minutes later, in a second!" Tears ran down the man's face. "Everything has turned to ashes! My family, my family was... God, please help me!"

"A demon?!"

"His name was!" And before the man could say any other letter, a burning pillar fell on him with the journalist, knocking them dead. A wave of screams governed. Then, the filming stopped. The channel changed the program."

Rin's body started shivering. He grabbed his sword. "Let's go down there, Yukio! It's not that far away. We can get in there in fifteen minutes!"

Yukio hesitated for a while, then joined him. They ran toward the crime scene.

-o-

"Snowflake... Snowflake... melted into the crimson lights... Snowflake... Snowflake... melted into the crimson lights!" Satan laughed. He's been sitting on the top of the building. He took a deep breath, inhaling the stench of the burning blood. "What a delicious smell!"

"You like?" His _lord_ sat near him. He smiled, patting his hair. "Good brother, good." Satan grinned, holding his lord. He hid his face into his chest. "I'm tired, my lord."

"Oh, forgive me! But you shouldn't get tired now! Your plan has worked!" Satan's eyes widened. "Oh, they're here?" He sat down, glanced down. He smiled brightly. "Amazing! They look really impatient to see me!"

"They are!" The lord, also named Ethan, smiled. "And now," his left eye shined. "Go and kill them!"

Satan's eyes widened. A purple light flared into his irises. He collapsed backward, panting. Ethan stared at him. His smile went playful. "I'll reward you well. Don't worry. You'll be mine, forever!"

A weak smile formed on Satan's lips. "Kill... the demon twins... Kill... the demon twins..."

Rin stopped in front of the pillar. He glared at the blood. "He said... That man was about to reveal the name of the demon that he met, when a pillar fell on him. The pillar is burning. So, it can't be a mere coincidence. The culprit really didn't want to be discovered."

Yukio smiled. "It's obvious. It was Satan!"

"Kill... Kill... Kill them all!" A dressed-in-black man walked toward them. "Kill... the demon twins... Kill the demon twins... kill..."

"Tha... That's!" Yukio gritted his teeth. "We should run, Rin!"

"But... It might be the culprit!"

"Look at how threatening he looks!"

"We shouldn't judge a book by its cover!" Rin ran toward the man. Yukio smiled nervously. He clenched his fists. "Th-The moron..." He grabbed his phone. "Sh... Shiemi-san! Please go tell Mephisto-san that we're in front of the burning building. Go straight away. It's urgent!"

He grabbed his guns. _I should support him!_

Rin started slashing wherever. But the man was dodging. Rin couldn't see his face. His hood was covering everything. And he had a black gag. Rin couldn't see his face at all. It was just a black figure. Rin smirked. "What is it, crow! You're scared to show me that ugly face of yours?!"

"Kill... Kill the demon twins... Kill the demon twins... Kill the demon twins..." A weak smile formed on the man's face. "Kill..." He continued dodging.

Yukio fired in his direction. His eyes widened, as a purple circle formed in front of the man, returning the bullets in his direction. He jumped away. "You're kidding!" He tried again, and the same thing happened. Rin gasped, as the man grabbed him by his neck and kicked him to the ground. Red flames started burning on Rin's skin. Yukio smiled. "You're not that clever, demon! You can never bea..."

His eyes widened, hearing Rin's scream.

The man blankly gazed at Rin. A flame scythe formed in his hand. "Kill... I should kill... the demon twins..."

He gasped, as Yukio punched him away. "Get away from HIM!" He smiled, hearing the other exorcists' heavy footsteps. "Don't rejoice so much!"

-o-

"Unforgivable!" Shura punched the desk. "We shouldn't stay silent!"

Mephisto lowered his head. "The culprit isn't that hard to guess. But the question is why are they acting after one whole month?"

"It's not the right mo..."

"Mephistoooooooo-san!" Shiemi ran into the room, interrupting the conversation. "We should go outside!"

"Outside?" Mephisto glared at her.

"Right!" Shiemi paused, taking a deep breath. "Rin-san and Yuki-chan, they went to the burning building and they want backups! I told everyone on my way to here and they joined them! You should go too! They need help!"

Mephisto smiled and stood up. "Well, well, it evolved really quickly!"

-o-

The man was standing in front of the forty exorcists. He smiled. "Kill... Kill... Kill..." Everyone's eyes widened, as the sky went red. "Souls will melt into the crimson flames."

A huge circle formed on the ground. "Kill... Kill... Kill..."

The snowflakes changed into fire. Then meteorites started crashing on the ground. Yukio's eyes widened in fear. He picked Rin's unconscious body from the ground and started running, hoping to avoid the new calamity.

"You can never run away from your destiny. You can never run away from death."

Yukio gritted his teeth, seeing a meteorite going straight toward him. He held Rin closely and lowered his head.

"Luckily, I've caught up!" He heard a weak laugh. Yukio's eyes widened. The Meteorite has stopped right a millimetre away from him. He stared at it, shocked. "Wh... What?!" He fell on the ground, feeling his legs trembling. _Is this is even... possible?!_

Everything around him has stopped. A cardinal red circle was covering the sky. Mephisto was standing in front of the masked man. He coldly gazed at him. _So, it was you... _

"M... Mephisto-san!"

"Indeed, I stopped the time in the region of three kilometres. Everyone and everything will stop, consequently. Though, those who possess a strong power inside of them as spared of this spell. Like both of you, for example. And I made the exception for Shiemi, so that she can heal Rin." Mephisto explained, gazing at Shiemi. She nodded and sat near Rin. "I'll do my best!"

"Now, then..."

"Wait!" Yukio stood near him. "You said it won't affect those with a strong power. You meant demons?"

"Exactly..."

"Then, this guy isn't a demon?! His time has stopped!" Yukio presumed.

"No. He _is_ a demon. And that's why I gave him a special treatment. Mephisto smiled. "Now, Yukio, shoot him. Sadly, this spell is temporary. It only lasts a few minutes. So be quick..."

"But, when I shoot a barrier appear and..."

"Don't worry about that, just shoot," Mephisto looked strangely insistent. And Yukio didn't want to struggle. He just nodded. He started firing. His eyes widened, as the bullets hit his target. "H... How?!"

_As I thought, he's not alone... _Mephisto glared at the building roof. His smile went playful. "Don't kill him, Yukio... Just shoot until the circle on the ground disappears."

"Roger." Yukio continued firing. Blood stained the ground...

Rin winced, opening his eyes. "Rin!" Shiemi smiled. "I'm so happy you're okay! Can you stand?"

Rin slowly nodded. He sat down and placed a hand on his face. _Th... Those flames... _"What happened?!"

"Mephisto-san stopped the time when he arrived here. Then, he told me to heal you and he's handling that black man with Yukio. Rin's eyes widened, hearing the intensive shooting sound. He glanced in front of him.

Yukio pulled back, wiping away the sweat on his face. "Done! The circle has disappeared!"

"Marvellous! Now..." Mephisto pointed his hand at the falling meteorites. A circle formed in his hand and shining red beams ran from it; each beam destroyed a rock. "Now, then, this is done. I'll undo the attack. Get ready!" He jumped back with Yukio. Mephisto glared at the man.

The circle in the sky slowly faded. Everyone started moving. The exorcists continued running. And realizing that they had no reason to run anymore, they sighed in relief.

"Everyone!" Mephisto pointed at the man. "That's the guy responsible for this accident. Don't kill him!"

"YES SIR!"

The exorcists surrounded the masked demon. He stared at the, then lowered his head. He gazed at the blood on the ground, eyes half-closed. Then, a fire tornado exploded from his body, making everyone scatter.

"My lord... My lord's order..." The demon fell to his knees, throwing up blood. "Kill the demon twins... Kill the demon twins... Kill the demon twins." He started whispering.

The other Exorcists fired. Their eyes widened, as all their attacks didn't touch the black man. The bullets and blades burned, reaching the crimson fire.

Rin glared. His blue flames flared. "I'll go in..."

"You can't!" Yukio gritted his teeth. "You can't defeat him alone!"

"And if we stay like this we'll be defeated!" Rin clenched his fists. "Will you accept that? We'll all die!"

Yukio shook his head. "We can retire and..."

"And let him hurt more innocents!" Rin ran toward the fire barrier. "This is UNFORGIVABLE!"

He went through the fire. Yukio sighed. "Damn... NO! GET OUT OF THERE!" Mephisto glared at the fire. _Now, it's all up to you, Rin._

A thick aura of despair governed...

"What is he?"

"Our attacks were..."

"We can't win!"

"He's strong!"

Rin succeeded to get into the flames, thanks to the blue flames around him. He darkly gazed at the man. "You..."

The man glanced at him. He stood up, wiping away the blood on his face. A weak smile formed on his lips. "De... mon... twins... kill..." He breathed, running toward Rin. Rin slashed his arm and jumped away. The man followed him. Red spears formed from the flame barrier and flew toward the younger demon. Rin frowned, jumping on one of the spears. He flew to the sky. Shima whistled. "I believe I can fly..."

"S... Stop being careless!" Bon gritted his teeth. "The situation is critical!"

Rin pointed his hands at the man, who was staring from the ground. He smiled. "It's over!" A fire cannon flew toward the man. The man stared at it, eyes wide in fear and shock. And in the next few seconds, a loud scream echoed into the yard.

Yukio's eyes widened, hearing the voice. _Th... This voice..._

_The legendary crimson flames, the flames of regret. The blue flames, the flames of strength and pride... _Mephisto smiled._ There's no need to think about which one will win..._

The blue flames slowly disappeared. Rin jumped to the ground. He glared at the man. The flames around him were still, but the man was lying on the ground. The ground around him was all cracked and burned. He gazed at the ground, eyes wide in fear. "Give up!" Rin grabbed his sword. "Don't underestimate humans!"

"No..." The man slowly stood up. "Kill th... em..." A scythe of flames formed in his hand, and he ran toward Rin. Rin gritted his teeth. _Even being that badly injured! _

"Kill the demon twins... Kill the demon twins... Kill the demon twins... Kill the demon twins..." The demon started murmuring.

"Shut UP!" Rin blocked the scythe and jumped away. He couldn't recognize the man's face yet, it was masked. He stared at his glowing purple eyes. They were empty and cold as if his body was soulless. His clothes were all shredded, his blood pouring out of his wounds as he moved. Though, he kept fighting, something Rin found weird.

Shura grabbed her sword. "We'll attack him from behind," she disappeared.

"Kill the demon twins... Kill the..."

"SHUT UP!" Rin yelled, slashing the man's face. The man pulled back, but his mask was shredded. Rin's eyes widened. "S... Sa..."

"Kill the demon twins..." Satan ran toward him. "Kill..."

"RIN!" Yukio yelled. He gritted his teeth and fired toward Satan. But it was useless. Satan stood in front of Rin. He pointed the scythe to his neck. Rin gazed at his blank expression. He tried to run, but the crimson light made him stuck to the ground.

Satan slowly lifted his scythe. "Kill the... t... twins..."

Rin couldn't help, but stare. His deep blue eyes were wide in shock. He felt speechless. He just gazed into the blood red eyes. _Those eyes are... beautiful... _A weak smile formed on his lips. _That voice... is... beautiful..._

Right, he's never heard such a beautiful voice during his whole life. He felt affected by such a voice.

The voice...

_**Rin...**_

_**R... Rin... R... in... Rin!**_

_That voice..._

The soft voice, the voice that used to call for him every night.

_It was... you?_

His smile widened._ I've finally found you? Such a warm presence!_

Right, he's been talking about Satan. Did he ever believe to talk about him in that way? Satan was warm. He wanted him to stay more. He didn't know if it was a spell or a personal opinion and he didn't care.

"You've been... calling for me..." Rin whispered.

Satan's expression didn't change. He didn't say anything. The point of his scythe touched Rin's forehead. Red flames exploded from around them. Mephisto glared.

"Kill... the demon twins..."

"Rin!" Bon, Shima and the others stepped ahead, but the flames prevented them from getting any closer. "RIN!"

Rin heard them calling his name. But he couldn't move his gaze away from the red orbs. "T... Tell me..."

Satan stayed silent. The flames around them flared. Then, the scythe flew for the young demon's head…

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Satan burned a house and slain innocent people, in order to approach the demon twins. Shortly after, an intense fight occurred._

_..._

_What will happen to Rin?_

_How will the others behave to the astonishing accident?_

_..._

**Mystery surrounds the story...**

**What will happen next?**

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	17. Quinquaginta

Hello, there!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked the story!

To **CrystalOfTime**: Thank you! And I want to tell you that my chocolate cake is the best! :D *holding a piece of cake*

To the **Guest**: I hope so too! ^^

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Quinquaginta**

**...**

_Satan… was… my rescuer…_

The scythe flew for the young demon's head. He gazed into the blood red eyes. He saw nothing within its blankness. He searched and looked through each corner, but found nothing. Those eyes were a dead man's eyes. He saw nothing but the shining spell circle.

It was beautiful.

The blade dropped on the ground.

It was useless to resist.

He shouldn't resist.

That man, no matter who he was, has saved his life at least a couple of times. No! This man… This man killed his father! There's no forgiveness! He can never pay back! IT'S USELESS!

Satan is a demon…

But, Rin is a demon too?

He didn't find anything to fight his huge envy to stare into the blood red orbs. Everything around him was painted red. He didn't try to look anywhere else. He would never…

Then, a slashing sound echoed into his mind. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Was he dead?

His body was aching…

Was it a deadly pain?

Blood splattered on the ground.

He felt his heart beating faster. His trembling hands reached for his chest. He touched it then brought his hand up to his belly, his legs and his neck. He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't find any blood stain, just a few scratches that have already started healing.

He felt blood on his face. He slowly rolled his head skyward. His eyes flashed wide.

"K… Ki… ll…" The scythe was piercing Satan's chest. Tears ran down his face as he smiled. "N… No…" His hands reached for Rin's face. Then he pulled back. He bit his lips, lowering his head. "I c… can… t…" He gasped, falling forward. Rin gazed at him collapsing, shocked. _Wh… What?!_ Satan collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The fire around them slowly faded.

"Rin!" The others ran toward him. He glanced at them, not hiding his shock. "He…"

"Nice! You won!" Konekomaru smiled happily. "You're really strong, Rin!"

"N… No!" Rin fell silent. He felt speechless to explain anything.

Mephisto knelt near Satan. He yanked the scythe out. He glared at him. "Don't kill him. I'll try to regenerate his cells. He placed a hand on Satan's chest. And a red circle formed on it. _Damn, I used a lot of power today. It brings back memories, quite pleasant!_

Rin's gaze saddened. He lowered his head and sat on the ground. Shura patted his shoulder. "What is it?!"

"I… I… I didn't…" Rin gritted his teeth, fell silent.

Shura glared at him. Rin never stay silent after a victory. And now, it's just the inverse. She sighed and moved her gaze to Mephisto. _I'll make him spit it out later._

"Now, now!" Everyone's eyes widened as a purple giant circle formed on the ground. The _third demon_ Yukio talked about was talking and walking toward them, a wide smirk on his face. "I'm disappointed…"

Mephisto glared at him. "Retire! All the exorcists retire!"

"Why!" Yukio asked. "What's with that circle?"

"It's a dark blessing that reduces our abilities with sixty percent, so his win becomes assured."

Yukio's eyes widened. _S… Such skill exists?!_

The exorcists did as instructed. Mephisto was about to grab Satan. "No, no, that's mine!" His eyes widened, seeing darkness chains wrapping around Satan's limbs. He jumped back. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I promise!" Ethan laughed. "Seeing your scared faces is enough! Now, I need my little brother for something!" Rin glanced at Mephisto. "Who… Who is he?!"

"Didn't you hear?!" Mephisto smiled. "He's your uncle…"

Rin lowered his head. His eyes widened, remembering his fight alongside Eliot. _Oh! He… He's the same person…_

He gazed back at Satan. Yukio and Shura were observing carefully.

Ethan decided to ignore them. He grabbed Satan by his head. "You can't?" His gaze darkened. "You can't what?!" Silence greeted his answer. Ethan started laughing, harder every second. "Miserable…" He threw Satan on the ground. "MISERABLE!"

Darkness yarns wrapped around Satan's body. He slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, nice! You're awake!" Ethan leaned closer. He smiled, seeing that his spell has disappeared. "You broke it, son of a bitch." Satan sat down. He placed a hand on his chest and lowered his head. "Your punishment will be to fight me! Let me humiliate you in front of those humans!"

Satan glared at him. He stood up. Blue flames exploded from his skin. He didn't find out about the circle below him. He lowered his head, panting.

"Tired already?!" He gasped, as Ethan punched him. Darkness spears pierced his body. He bit his lips, trying not to scream. He stood up. His eyes widened, as his flames faded. He tried to summon it, but couldn't. Ethan started punching his from all sides. "Oh, you're really easy to beat! I'll give you an encouragement." He smirked, leaned close to Satan's ear. "I'll kill everyone over here if you don't win."

Satan's eyes widened. Ethan punched him. He gasped and fell on Rin. Rin caught him. Satan didn't eye him. But he was out of the circle. He took a few steps back. Mephisto sat down. He grabbed peanuts. "Oh dear lord, this is interesting."

Satan clenched his fists. Rin gazed at him. The young demon looked really disappointed. He sighed and looked away. Satan gazed down at his hands. He tried to summon his flames again. He was able to. He gazed at Ethan. Ethan grinned. "Over here!" Satan glared at him. His flames formed into wings. He flew away then started throwing arrows at the darkness demon. Ethan was dodging. He pointed his hands at his brother. Then darkness chains ran from the circle below him.

Satan flew higher. As he reached the clouds, a giant blue circle appeared. And fire rain started pouring. It turned the chains into lava. Ethan smirked. "Amazing…" The circle disappeared. "It's okay! You won!" Satan stood out of the circle. "You… You're lying!"

"Oh, you know! A demon doesn't lie!" Ethan sat down. "Here, I don't have anything on-going."

Satan clenched his fists. He sent a fire spear toward Ethan. It hit his forehead. Ethan smiled. "See? I didn't send it back!"

Rin's eyes widened. _He wasn't… dead?_

Satan's flames slowly faded.

The rain stopped. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, coughing blood. Ethan stood up. "Oh, I've forgotten to tell you!"

Satan's eyes slowly widened. A blade was piercing his back, getting out from his crest. "I won't attack, my double will." Ethan fell to the ground, laughing. Shura frowned. _A… A clone?_

Satan gasped and fell forward. Ethan stood in front of him. "Now, now… You didn't win!"

"N… No…" Satan whispered. Blood ran from his mouth as he breathed. "D… Don't… k… ki…"

"Then I'll kill you instead…"

Ethan laughed. He grabbed Satan by his collar. "What do you think?"

Satan smiled weakly. "Y… Yes…"

"AGAIN! YOU ASSHOLE!" Ethan kicked him to the ground. "Bastard! What do you find so charming in humans?"

"I w… won't… just… ans… wer…" Satan breathed.

"You and your pride, GO TO HEAVEN!" A dagger formed into Ethan's hand. He lifted his brother from the ground and pointed the dagger at his neck. He lowered his head. "No…"

He threw Satan on the ground. A triangle shaped spell formed below Satan. Ethan laughed weakly. "I have an even better idea."

Satan's eyes widened. He tried to get out, but an invisible barrier prevented his from leaving. "N… No… ETHAN!" He punched the barrier. Ethan turned to him. "I'll just absorb you…"

"Yyyyyyke!" Shima's eyes widened in disgust. "Absorb! Ewww! He's talking like a spider!"

Rin clenched his fists. _Why does he look so frightened?! What's the meaning of absorbing?_

Mephisto glared at Ethan.

Satan's eyes watered. "D… Don't… I… I order you!"

"You can no longer order me!" Ethan knelt in front of Satan. He placed a hand on his, smirked. "I'll never listen to you! This is a rebellion, Satan!"

Satan gritted his teeth, lowered his head. He pulled back and sat down. Another triangle formed, wider and darker. Then another triangle formed. He felt his body shaking. Flames exploded from his body. He punched the ground.

"Useless!"

Ethan stood back. "You've been caught into my web!" An amused smirk formed on his lips. "This time, my spell will be flawless."

"No! STOP IT!" Satan shouted, punching the barrier. He screamed, as chains wrapped around his body. Triangles started forming in the sky. A purple haze surrounded them.

"You'll be mine, forever!" Ethan laughed.

A blinding light twinkled, making everyone close their eyes. "It's… so bright!"

The triangles joined together. Satan gazed at the light, eyes wide in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He gasped, feeling a warm hold. Ethan smirked.

"N… No… Plea… Please!"

"I'll hold you forever!"

"NO!"

Satan's eyes turned completely purple. He gasped and tried to push Ethan away. "S… top it!"

"You're struggling too much." Ethan punched him to the ground. He pushed his hand into his chest and wrapped his fingers around his head. Satan whined. He clenched his fists. Ethan coldly gazed at his fearful expression. Satan screamed loudly, as ten triangles enclosed though him. A shining spell appeared into his heart.

"S… to… top…"

"You're resistant!" Ethan yanked his hand out. He grabbed a dagger and pierced the fire demon's brain. Tears ran down Satan's face. He wrapped his hands around his brother's arm. "Please! IT HURTS! STOP IT!"

"It'll be over soon!"

Ten triangles enclosed around Satan's brain. He gasped.

"Nice! The brain is everything, finally!" Ethan grinned. He wrested the dagger out. He stood up. "Just a little more."

Satan's hand reached for Ethan. He breathed his name.

Rin's eyes widened, hearing a loud scream. He took a few steps back, feeling horrified. Mephisto gazed at the scene, looking completely normal. _Isn't it out of the law?!_

The light slowly faded. All the exorcists grabbed their weapons in alarm. Ethan was standing right where he was. All the circles have disappeared. Satan was lying on the ground, lifeless.

Shura glared. _He killed him?! That's why he made the entire scene, just to kill him?!_

Her eyes widened as Satan stood up, laughing.

"My lord… said!" Everyone gasped, as purple flames exploded from Satan. "Kill… Kill… KILL!" He laughed harder.

Rin glanced at him, eyes wide. _Wh… What in the world did happen?_

Ethan smiled. He stood near Satan. He ran a hand into his hair. "Go…"

With that said, Satan disappeared from sight. Then a purple circle formed below the exorcists. Mephisto's eyes widened. "Run!"

Everyone ran away. Mephisto gritted his teeth. "Let's go to the academy!"

He quickly opened a portal. The others ran into it.

Only he, the Exwires, Shura and Yukio were out of there. They teleported to Mephisto's office.

"The situation is critical!" Mephisto punched the desk. "That bastard of Ethan."

"Ethan who?" Bon gritted his teeth. "What's this story?!"

"What was that skill?! What happened?" Rin asked. "Satan… transformed or what?"

"Kind of…" Mephisto sat down, regaining his calmness. "That skill's name is Quinquaginta. It's one of Ethan's ultimate skills. You may have remarked; the darkness' main effect is controlling and manipulating any kind of a creature's mind. This skill doesn't control only the brain. It also controls the soul, the body and everything. In other words; it's like Ethan has absorbed Satan's consciousness and took his place."

"W… Wow!" Shima flinched. "Creepy!"

"And… how does this Quinquin work?!" Rin asked.

"The skill is, as you saw, composed of a bunch of triangles forming. The caster of the skill has the right of summoning fifty triangles. Each ten triangles will possess a place. It's generally in this order; heart, mind, blood, nerves, and finally the soul. At the end of the skill, the target will become as empty as a doll. And it's impossible to get rid of the spell."

Shura gritted her teeth. "And then?! I don't get it! Why his flames keep on changing colour?! It's irritating!"

"I don't know much about his flames. But there are levels." Mephisto rested his cheek on his hand. "First level is the green flames, second, blue flames, third, the red flames, fourth, the golden flames, fifth, the black flames."

"Grades?"

"There's no time for me to explain this!" Mephisto glared at the ground. "But, Ethan has broken one law…"

"Broke… Do demons even have laws?!" Izumo frowned.

"The law is about; a demon should never possess two elements simultaneously. While Ethan fused his darkness with Satan's flames. That's why the flames changed colour to purple. Now, I bet he's the strongest demon. That's why I chose to run; we can't win currently."

"What's this?! WHAT'S THIS! I'm confused!" Bon sat down, sighed. "It came so suddenly!"

Their eyes widened, as a purple flame jet burned the door, slamming it open. Satan walked into the room. "Found ya!" Rin gazed at him. The redness of his eyes has turned into a shining amethyst. His hair extremities were purple, falling on his forehead. A dark aura was surrounding him. A purple lettering expanded along his skin.

He walked into the room. "I'll…" A fire scythe formed in his hand. He balanced it as a strong wind scattered everyone. He stood in front of Rin. A weak smile formed on his lips. "Kill everyone…"

Rin grabbed his blade. He gritted his teeth, blocking the scythe. "You're not the same person... WAKE UP!"

His eyes widened, seeing that his blade started melting. Satan knelt in front of him, leaning his weight on the scythe. "Kill…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

_..._

_Satan stabbed himself instead of Rin. But as he freed himself from Ethan's old spell, the darkness demon used an even stronger spell. Satan targeted Rin one again and the young demon found himself in the same position for the second time._

_..._

_What will happen to Rin?_

_Is Satan lost forever into his brother's curse?_

_..._

**Mystery surrounds the story…**

**What will happen next?**

**Review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	18. Interrogatory

I finally finished it! Sorry for making you wait! I had a few things to deal with. I'm doing my best to update as quickly as possible, but I think it'll take a little longer than usual from now on. Please bear with it. Thanks you for your support, everyone!

_This chapter was written on Shiki and Strike the blood's soundtracks. Even not watching the animes yet, the OSTs are beyond touching._

Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked the story!

To **CrystalOfTime:** We'll see what happens next! ^^

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Interrogatory**

**...**

Rin glared at Satan. He felt his hands trembling. _He won't pull back, damn! _Satan's eyes suddenly widened. He gasped and fell forward on the younger demon. The scythe fell to the side. Rin gazed at him, shocked. _What happened?! Wasn't he…?_

"Well, guess like his attentiveness wasn't at its edge." Shura commented, yanking her blade out of Satan's back. "Are you okay, Rin?" She asked, allowing herself to show her anxiousness.

"Ye… Yes!" Rin managed to say. "He seriously wanted to kill me!"

"Of course! Manipulated or not, he's still the demon lord!" Bon clenched his fists. "Were you expecting a hug?!"

A weak smile formed on Rin's lips. Bon felt a little surprised by his reaction.

"Nice!" Mephisto grabbed Satan by his arm. "I'll take him to the undergrounds. I'll keep him there for a while." He dragged him out of the room.

"Rin and Yukio, come with me for a while…" Shura whispered. Rin hesitated, then followed her out with Yukio.

Shiemi bit her lips. "This is scary! Those flames! A… And look at that scythe! Wooooow! I'll run!"

"Wait…" Izumo spilled holy water on the flames. It extinguished. "There, it's done!"

"He's scary!"

"Shut up!"

Shima laughed nervously. "This is getting kinda dangerous, don't you think?! I'd rather have a cleaning mission than fight that maniac!"

"A demon manipulated by a demon." Bon muttered, glaring down.

"Oh, look!" Shiemi shouted, staring at the TV. "The news!" They all jumped near her.

"_**Today we'll give you the news from the helicopter! Since the ground was completely melted and cracked! You're wondering about the reason, I bet!"**_

Their eyes widened, glancing at the purple flames burning everywhere around the yard. The bodies of dead exorcists were scattered apart.

"_**This is a massacre, a catastrophe! And this also supports the theory that a demon is among us! Citizens, please be careful!"**_

"That's… horrible!" Shiemi's eyes watered. "All the exorcists were…"

"Oh, awesome! It's great that we ran away. Good thing Mephisto was among us!" Izumo added.

"B… But… those flames…" Konekomaru bit his lips.

"_**If you find a suspicious man asking random questions about humans or wearing suspicious clothes, contact the authorities!"**_

Bon darkly gazed at the screen. "Satan… did this…"

-o-

"Now tell me…" Shura stopped at the bridge. She sat on the rail and crossed her legs. "What happened earlier?"

"I… wasn't the one who stabbed Satan." Rin confessed. "It was… He stabbed himself."

Yukio's eyes widened.

Shura glared at him. Rin clenched his fists. "He… said. He said; no, I can't, then he collapsed. You didn't see anything because of the flames around us. And I… I couldn't explain anything because it was, and still unclear to me," he smiled. "And also! Also, the gentle voice that I hear every night, the voice calling my name! It was… It was Satan's voice!"

"Okay…" Shura sighed, rubbing her neck. "I didn't see this coming…"

Yukio clenched his fists. "Are you sure about it, Rin? It's Satan we're talking about there!" He leaned forward and grabbed his brother by his shoulders. His expression was so serious that it made Rin feel even more uncomfortable. Yet Yukio didn't show off any pity. His gaze just hardened. He felt the great need to understand many things. He felt like Rin knew it all and hid it all. So he just decided to make him spit it all out.

He slightly shook Rin's shoulders, repeating the question wandering around in his mind during the last few days. "Why did Satan save us back then? Why his attitude suddenly changed and turned as before? Was he trying some kind of tricks or illusions? Tell me everything, Rin; don't hide anything on me! ARE YOU BY HIS SIDE?!"

Shura discreetly gazed at the demon twins with the same stern look. She had her own questions as well, but decided not to make it more painful. And also, she thought that the conversation was taking a good enough twist. Watching would be efficient, she thought.

Rin glanced into his brother's irises, shocked. "M... Me?"

He felt his heart beating faster.

_By his side... me?_

He knew how Yukio was "perfectionist" and "idealist". He knew that everything that he says is usually right. And now his brother telling him that he's allying to the one that once tried to kill them along with the whole human race. He felt a pain in his stomach.

"I'd... never..." He stammered.

"Don't kid with me!" Yukio shouted this time, feeling his anger overcoming. "Just how many things you've been hiding on me? And now you're saying this non-sense! Wake up, Rin! He's our enemy!"

"I did nothing!" Rin finally answered. He pulled back, clenching his fists. "What do you know in the first place?" He gritted his teeth. "Being compelled to deal with thousands of voices; do you think it's easy? Having that bastard hanging around; DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY? I told you, asking for your help and this is all I get? Then what, I'll be called a traitor next?!"

Yukio's eyes widened; he's just realized the false accusations that he said to his brother. He straightened, trying to order his thoughts. "R... Rin..."

"IT'S ENOUGH!" Rin took a step back. "I was wrong. You won't help me, after all!" He lowered his head, panting. "You... won't?"

"Rin, wait..." Yukio walked a step ahead. "I... I didn't mean to... I'm..."

"Don't worry about it." Rin smiled bitterly and started walking away. Shura glared at him. In normal cases, Rin would start yelling then run away. There, he didn't. He acted just as a normal and mature man would act. It was both amazing and creepy. Has he matured that much, she asked.

Yukio clenched his fists, then sat down. Since when he's been feeling that confused? Since when he's been feeling that hesitant? He felt like everything around him is changing. He no longer knew about anything. He no longer could answer anything. He felt doubt and insecurity surrounding his world; a world that he thought will become peaceful forever.

He gritted his teeth.

That's right, once again, Satan has ruined his world, a world that he once swore to protect on the name of the person that he loves and cherishes most of all.

He felt anger, disappointment, frustration and pain. He felt beyond uncomfortable, having such a heavy combination at his feet. Now his world has turned dark once again.

Now it's over, it's no longer a game play, he thought.

He had to carry his gun and do his best. He had to find an answer to all his questions, in order to return to his old self and find how things should be really done. He knew that Rin could hide something, but it can never be a desire of betrayal. It could be anything but a desire of betrayal. It could be fear, hesitation, a will to protect; that's the kind of persons his brother was, that's how it works when it comes to him.

He would never be lying to say that he understood how his brother felt.

_**DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY?**_

_It's not, I know!_

Though, he did nothing but made the pain worse. He's just accused his own flesh and blood and treated him of criminal, while Rin just wanted someone to lean on. He just wanted to understand himself.

_I was an idiot, Rin._

Yukio stood up, then gazed at Shura, whose expression didn't change.

_And trust me..._

He clenched his fists.

_I won't be making the same mistake twice!_

Shura smiled weakly, turning to the sea.

_You finally understand, Yukio... _

_Rin..._

-o-

Two days have passed…

Now, his doubts will be all cleared. He had the demon lord under possession. Nobody will steal it over here. Nobody will find him. He was sitting in his armchair, casually resting his chin on his elbow. About ten meters forward, the demon lord was tied to the electric chair, with his hands behind his back.

Mephisto glared at him. "He slept for too long… I'm getting impatient."

Shura was silent, ignorantly staring at the prisoner. She wasn't there to ask the same questions that Mephisto will ask. She knew something was fishy about Satan. She wanted to find answers to her question, that was all. And then, she was never fond of lightning.

Satan gasped, lowered his head. He slowly opened his eyes. The purple light shined into his eyes then his blood-red irises returned. His hair slowly regained its old colour. He glanced in front of him. "Whe... Where... am I?!" He screamed, as a three thousand volt wave ran through his veins. Rin glared at him. _What's wrong with him?!_

Mephisto stood up. The lightning stopped. Satan whined painfully, body leaning backward. "I won't stay here for long. So answer my questions quickly." Mephisto grabbed him by his collar. "You shouldn't even try to use your powers. We took care of that."

"What have you done to me?!" Satan gritted his teeth, trying to remove the chains. "Bunch of bastards! I'LL KILL YOU! UNTIE ME!"

"Not before you answer our questions." Shura informed.

Satan glared at her. "Bitch..."

Mephisto seriously gazed at him._ His body has regained its old proprieties. Though, his way of speaking isn't the same. He never raises his voice when he talks, normally..._

Satan lowered his head and fell silent. He relaxed in the chair, knowing that they won't untie him. Then a smile formed on his lips. "Even if you kill me, I'll never answer anything..."

"What if we kill your children?" Shura spoke. Satan's expression didn't change. She smiled. "That's right; you can play it indifferent. But let me tell you that I'm dead serious. If you lie to us, we'll kill them."

"You'd never do that!" Satan laughed loudly and rolled his head backward. Shura glared at his arrogant and sarcastic expression.

"You, humans, are even scared of hurting ants!" Satan laughed harder.

Mephisto sighed, grabbing his cup of tea. "Anyway," his casual mysterious smile returned. "Why did you come back to Assiah?"

"I wanted to take a walk." Satan smirked, lowering his head again. A new lightning wave attacked him. His smirk widened. "That's nothing! Pain is the right hand of a demon!"

The lightening level rose to four thousand...

The other exorcists and the doctors gazed at the demon, shocked.

"But normally at two thousand and in less than a minute, he should be..."

"Now we're up to four thousand!"

"He's a beast!"

And a wave of whispers reigned.

"Silence, please!" Mephisto ordered. He then grabbed Satan by his hair, pulling his forward. "Now tell me, why did you come back to Assiah?"

"I told you! It was to take a walk!" Satan laughed, as Shura slashed his back open. "It tickles!"

Shura gritted her teeth. "What a pain!"

"Now tell me! Why did you come back to Assiah?" Mephisto repeated, for the third time.

"Oh, you know! Being king is irritating!" Satan whispered in his ear. "So, I decided to come here for holidays!"

"And now he's fooling around," Shura slashed his back again. Blood splattered the ground. The demon lord smiled widely, blood ran from his mouth. "Fine, fine! I came here to kill these two..." He moved his gaze to Rin and Yukio. Yukio glared daggers at him. _As I thought, this ugly crow never brings anything good..._

Satan leaned back in his seat. "That's all?"

"Why are you saving them if you'll kill them later?" Shura asked.

"You're annoying!" Satan sighed. "It was for fun! It's funnier when you betray someone's trust!"

Shura grimaced, seeing such disgrace. She knew that he won't just tell her the real thing. Or maybe that was the real thing? Of course! He's been saying the truth! He's a demon; the demon _lord_. He won't just have pity on a human, or even half a human. He's ruthless, selfish and full of pride and power.

He's disgusting.

That was the truth from the very beginning.

He wasn't lying at all...

She stood back. He smiled. "What, are you done now?" Mephisto shook his head. "And why you brother is trying to kill you? Uh, he already did twice."

"Oh! We always quarrel for the throne. He's an idiot!" Satan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You know; the classic!"

Mephisto smiled. "I see! Now we're done with you and we'll kill you!"

Satan smiled. He lowered his head. "You... believed it?" He whispered. Mephisto glared. Shura's eyes widened; her conclusion was all wrong...

Satan's gaze softened. "There's no more pride that I can protect. It's all gone..." He rested his head on the chair and closed his eyes. Mephisto stayed silent.

"The truth is that I..." Satan slowly opened his eyes. "I ran away..."

Everyone's eyes widened. He bit his lips. "I can no longer stay in Gehenna. Everyone hates me and I... I have no power left to fight them! That's why... That's why I... I came here to... ask for help..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once. He smiled. "Now I... I told you everything... You're free to kill me or not."

"No... You mean... You seriously want me to swallow this?" Mephisto smiled, confused. "From where did you bring this, even?"

Rin clenched his fists. "He's telling the truth!"

They all glanced at him. Satan lowered his head. Rin stood in front of him. He seriously gazed at him. Satan didn't eye his son. Rin clenched his fists. "We... shouldn't just kill him, right?"

They all stared at each other. Mephisto sat down, sighing. "Now, now..."

He smiled. "What do you think I'll be doing right now?"

Shura sat down. "We should just kill him. He shouldn't be alive!"

Satan smiled weakly. "Do you even know that I'm immortal?"

Rin gritted his teeth. "I just want to know about something. Then I don't care even if you go back to your hell! Why..."

Satan coldly gazed at him.

"Why did you save me?" Rin lowered his head, smiled. "Why did you save Yukio and everyone else?"

"I didn't save anyone..." Satan smiled sarcastically. "Why would I? It's quite funny to see you suffer."

"Don't lie to me! You're... You're the one c..." Rin stopped talking, realizing that he wasn't alone in the room. He clenched his firsts then slapped the demon violently, making him crash back into the chair. "You won't say anything, right?"

He bit his lips. "Fine!" He walked out of the room, right after finishing his speech.

Satan tilted his head backward, relaxing in his electric chair. He smirked weakly. Mephisto glared at him. He stood up and grabbed his by his hair, jerking him forward. Satan lowered his head, not willing to eye him. Mephisto felt himself losing his cool.

He glanced at the other exorcists. "Burn him with lightening. I don't care how much volts you use in this. Just burn him to death."

Satan smiled widely. Then a ten thousand volt wave pierced through his veins...

Rin silently walked into the hallways. He closed his eyes, hearing a loud scream. He never thought he'd be hearing it; the scream of a demon. Are demons even able to feel the pain? _They_'re the pain.

How can pain feel the pain?

How can darkness be darker than itself?

He felt pity over someone that killed his father. How could he forget? That demon should scream. He should scream even more! He should feel the pain he made everyone feel, such a disgusting creature! He should feel the pain of all those that he hurt.

He should pay!

He killed his father...

He killed his father!

He hurt his friends...

He threatened the humanity!

He shouldn't live...

He shouldn't exist!

No matter what, no matter what his reasons were.

"He..." Rin ran toward the room, gaze darkening. "He shouldn't live!"

Satan moaned painfully, body leaning on the chair. He gazed at the ceiling, eyes almost-closed. His messy hair fell on his face and eyes. Mephisto stood up. "He's not dead yet, the bastard..."

He started walking toward the room exit. "Just keep doing it..."

The other exorcists nodded almost instantly. They quite liked the time-demon's order. After all, torturing the demon lord was the best as entertaining pastime. The filthy demon that has just killed their comrades and had innocents involved.

It was their revenge. Satan screamed in pain, as the lightening went stronger. He heard quick footsteps.

He heard a dark, yet strong yell. He saw a faint glow.

Then...

Red stained the dark, cracked ground...

* * *

**To be continued...**

...

_Finally, Satan was captured by the exorcists. His combined attack of flames and darkness wiped out the souls of lots of exorcists, making their desire for vengeance against demons even fiercer. Rin willed to find answers to many of his questions, but had none. Satan kept turning around the cup and manoeuvring, without giving a clear answer._

_..._

_What will happen to Satan?_

_What is hiding behind his coldness?_

_..._

**Mystery surrounds the story...**

**What will happen next?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Blue and Green, turquoise flames!

I'm terribly sorry for making such a HUGE delay. I know now matter how many excuses I'll say it won't be convincing, but I was dying studying and, you know! But now I'm on summer break and nothing will stop me!

So, I'll finish this story then move to the other. It sounds more correct that way, right?

I'd like to TRULY and SINCERELY thank you all for supporting this story even during my absence. It means a lot. I really appreciate that! ^^

Thanks a lot!

It'd be preferable if you read "Chapter 18" once again because I added a few details that I think you should know.

I'll try my best to update daily. I think I can do it!

Thanks again! ^^

Thanks for those who reviewed and liked the story!

To **nicoleAnE**: Thank you for your support! We'll see about the family moment! *^* ;)

Chapter 19 is finally out!

Enjoy! :)

Don't forget dat popcorn, you'll be stunned! *^*

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Blue and Green, turquoise flames!**

**...**

He gazed at it. It was a bright blue flare, a faint shard of light glistening through a dark, infinite web. His blood-red eyes followed the golden light. For a second, he felt his heart beating so fast. For a second, everything flashed into him. His past returned as hammering as a boxer's strike. He couldn't help, but stare into that light. For once, he was able to look into himself. He found nothing. He saw nothing but emptiness all around him. He saw nothing but absolute darkness.

He felt hollow…

What was he?

Who was he?

Why was he there?

Why was he still there?

Why that heart stood beating?

Wasn't he in a snowy forest, breathing his last breaths?

Wasn't he dying?

Wasn't the world fed up with him?

When will the curse end?

When will that living nightmare stop?

He was in pain. He was suffering. He couldn't tell anymore about the truth. He couldn't tell about any more lies. He didn't know rather to run or stay. He was chained. He was hated by everyone. In the end, he's lost everything.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

_Yu… ri…_

Tears ran down his face.

_What… c… can I… do?_

He felt his heart aching. A killing headache took turn.

_He… Hel… p…_

The light shined brighter…

_R… R… in…_

"Ri… R… R…"

Red stained the dark, cracked ground...

Everyone stared at the scene, between shock and confusion.

"Die… DIE!" Rin yelled, pushing his hand deep into Satan's chest. Satan's eyes slowly widened. Mephisto stopped walking. He was staring behind, not hiding his shock as well. Rin's whole body was covered in golden flames. His body has transformed into a blinding torch. He pushed his hand deeper in. The chair has broken.

"YOU SHOULDN'T LIVE! YOU KILLED THE GEEZER! DAMN YOU! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE AND NOT HIM! DIE! DIE! DIE, SATAN!"

Tears of blood ran down his white skin. He was speechless. He felt his heart literally breaking. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move.

Everything around them was crumbling. Mephisto's eyes widened. "The building…"

He gritted his teeth. "Everyone, leave everything and get into this portal! I'll try to get these two and join you!" He called.

"You go," Shura stood beside him. "We can't lose the great Mephisto. I'll stay here and stop this."

Mephisto hesitated for a while. She smirked. "Get lost, already!"

Mephisto grabbed his keys and opened a lock. "Quick!"

And everyone present in the room ran into the door. Yukio ran toward Rin. "No, I won't leave Rin alone!"

"Yukio!" Mephisto grabbed him by his arm. Yukio's hand reached for his brother. He gasped, feeling himself being pushed into the portal. Mephisto walked behind him and the portal closed.

They found themselves downtown, in the park. Mephisto took a deep breath and sat down. "Now, it's safe."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" Yukio grabbed him by his collar. "TAKE ME BACK THERE!"

"Shut up!" Mephisto gritted his teeth. "Do you think you'll be useful? Look at yourself. Yukio, this is reality! Look at them!" He pointed at the other exorcists. "They're too scared even to talk! They're just a bunch of babies screaming and crying for help! Do you think you can stand in the way of Satan and Rin? That's a damn fight between two damn demons! Even I need time to stop them!"

Yukio fell to his knees, lowering his head.

He felt enraged.

He felt powerless.

He felt useless.

He didn't know rather to feel enraged for his uselessness or for leaving his brother behind and running for _just_ his life. That was the definition of a perfect coward. He moved his gaze at the other exorcists, painfully staring at them. Mephisto felt too busy thinking about the current situation to take care of anything else. He pensively gazed at the ground.

-o-

"DIE, GET LOST! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!"

Satan gasped, feeling Rin's hand deep into his heart. The ground cracked, and they both sank deep into it. Satan's hand reached for Rin's.

"N… o," he breathed. His eyes started closing. He felt incredibly weak. His human properties were taking control. A purple aura started surrounding him, desperately trying to heal his wounds. But Rin used his other hand and punched Satan toward the wall. Satan crashed violently on the wall. He whined painfully, collapsing to the ground. Rin instantly appeared near him.

Satan yelped, feeling the golden flames burning along his body. He clung to Rin's shirt with trembling hands.

"S… to… p… it," he gasped, as Rin pushed his head to the wall.

"DIE! SCUM! MURDERER! MONSTER!"

Satan gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stand up. He grabbed Rin by his shoulders.

"R… in... It's… n… not… how you… a… ah!"

A purple lettering started shining all over Satan's skin. His eyes started colouring to purple. He started panting, and held Rin closely. Crimson flames ran from his body and slowly covered Rin. His eyes widened, feeling Shura's sword piercing through his back.

Shura darkly gazed at him. "No, you won't touch him, Satan..."

Satan fell to his knees, coughing blood violently.

_**Kill him, Satan! IT'S AN ORDER!**_

_**OBEY ME! I'M YOUR MASTER! **_

_**Kill him! If you don't, you'll die!**_

_**KILL! SATAN! KILL!**_

Satan painfully gazed down. His crimson flames slowly washed away Rin's flames. Rin's eyes slowly widened. "Wh… What ha… ppened?"

"R… in…"

He gazed down. A weak smile formed on Satan's lips. Rin fell to his knees. He moaned in pain, felling on Satan. Satan's eyes widened. "R… Ri… n!"

He placed a hand on his face. Rin gazed at him, eyes half-closed. "Y… ou are… the s… same person," the young demon smiled. "In m… my… d… reams," he breathed.

Satan ran a hand into his son's hair.

_**KILL, SATAN!**_

A blue spell circle formed below them. Shura jumped backward in alarm. She glared daggers at him. "What is he doing?"

A blue light covered Satan then moved toward Rin.

Rin slowly started regaining consciousness. He stared into Satan's exhausted expression, eyes watering. "Why?"

"I'll…"

_**KILL! **_

"Pro… t… tect…"

Satan gasped, throwing up blood. He held Rin closely, panting silently. His eyelids started dropping. Blood ran from the corner of his lips. The circle slowly disappeared. "I… I… c… oul… dn't… g… g… g… give… you mo… re…" Satan muttered. "I…"

"No," the crimson eyes watered, as Rin held him back. "It's… Don't talk," Rin whispered back. His eyes widened, feeling Satan's weight leaning on him. He gazed down at him. Satan was dying. The purple marks have stopped shining. Satan blankly gazed at the ground. He felt exhausted. He felt happy. His wish has become true.

Rin was holding him…

Rin was screaming his name…

Rin has forgiven him?

A faint smile formed on Satan's lips. Shura grabbed Rin by his arm. "Come! We should run! The building is collapsing!"

Rin gritted his teeth. "No! I should take him with me!"

"We're done with him! Let him die!"

"NO!" Rin held Satan closely. His eyes flashed wide, as his hand reached his back. He felt in literally hollow. He gazed down at it. He gazed at the hole he caused into his father's torso.

"G... o," Satan breathed. "E... th... an... will..."

He slowly closed his eyes, leaning on Rin's hold. Rin shook his head. "N... NO! Satan... Satan, WAKE UP!"

"It's over, Rin!" Shura gritted her teeth, breaking a rock that was about to fall on them. She grabbed Rin by his arm and opened the lock. Rin gazed at Satan, whom he left behind, from the portal with watering eyes. "S... STOP! LET GO, SHURA!"

"NO!" Shura yelled back, feeling on edge. She pushed Rin into the portal and it closed. Yukio's eyes widened, seeing Rin and Shura appearing beside him. He smiled at Rin. "You're safe!"

Rin glared at Shura, who looked away.

Yukio frowned. "What happened?"

"A lot of things," Shura grimaced, rubbing her neck. "I don't even know how to describe what I saw..."

"I want a full report later, Shura..." Mephisto joined the conversation. He glanced around. "And where is Satan?"

"We left him because Shura wanted to run for her life!" Rin gritted his teeth and started walking away.

Shura sighed, lowering her head.

Mephisto fell silent. "He's still in the academy? You know he won't die even if all that fall on him..."

Shura clenched her fists. "I know! I just wanted to protect that reckless fool!"

Mephisto sighed, lowering his head.

"For now, let's wait! We can't go back there."

Shura glared at them ground.

_**We left him because Shura wanted to run for her life!**_

-o-

He gazed in front of him, eyes almost-closed. Everything around him was crumbling. He tried to move but his legs were smashed by a rock which fell on him, minutes ago. He felt exhausted. His gaze was blank. No light danced within his blood-red irises.

"My poor little brother," Ethan knelt near him. He glared at the rock as it broke into pieces. He carefully lifted Satan and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Satan was breathing weakly. Blood ran from his forehead. Ethan smiled, caressing his hair. "They left you alone to die. Aren't they cruel?"

Satan shook his head. Ethan glared at him. "And I thought you've learned your lesson. This time, you'll see!"

He kicked Satan to the wall and pointed a hand at him. Satan slowly sat down. A blue light covered his wound as he started healing. He gasped, as a purple circle appeared below him. A loud scream echoed into the room, as darkness exploded from the circle, enveloping Satan. Ethan smirked widely, staring at his wide eyes and his pained expression.

He slowly frowned, seeing Rin break through the room fly toward him. "BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Satan gasped, hearing the voice. His hand reached out of the circle. He gasped, as darkness chains wrapped around his legs and started climbing to his neck.

"S... t... t... to... p!"

More chains ran from the circle. It flew toward Rin but Satan held it with his both hands. His eyes widened, feeling chains piercing his belly.

Rin started punching Ethan. Ethan smirked. "Keep doing whatever you're doing!"

Rin gritted his teeth. "Stop hurting him! He'll die anyway! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!"

"Hell no!" Ethan laughed, holding Rin's fist in one hand. "For us demons, death isn't salvation, you see?"

Rin's gaze darkened. He gasped, hearing Satan's agonized scream. Glancing behind his eyes widened. Satan was completely trapped into the chains. Rin screamed his name and ran toward him. His eyes widened, as Ethan kicked him to the side. "Not so fast, kid! Your fight is with me!"

"SHUT UP!" Rin pressed his legs against the wall and flew skyward. Blue flames flared on his body as he flew toward Ethan. Satan glanced at him, panting heavily. The chains were pulling him toward the circle, but he walked forward. Green flames flared on his body.

Rin yelled, flying hand first for Ethan's chest. Satan fell to his knees, hand reaching for his chest. His crest was barely shining. He pointed his hand at the ground, and a large green circle spread along the room. It burned every single rock about to hit Rin. Ethan smiled widely, seeing the green flames. "The flames of weakness, how can you go so low, SATAN!" He started laughing. "YOU'RE MISERABLE!"

He grabbed Rin by his wrist and pushed him to the ground. Rin's eyes widened, feeling the green flames wrapping around him and drawing wings for him. He moved his gaze to Satan, who has been exhausting his last reserves of power. His eyes watered. "Stop, Satan! You'll die!"

Satan slowly glanced at Rin. He gasped, as another chain pierced his neck. Rin's eyes widened. He flew toward his father. "Satan!"

"NOT YET!" He dodged Ethan's punch and kicked him away. Satan gasped, lowering his head.

The chains pulled him harder. Green fire spears formed and pieced his legs and wrists to the ground, trying to stop the effect of the chains.

Ethan smirked, rubbing his cheek. "You punched me..."

"THAT'S NOTHING! Rin pointed his hands at Ethan. His eyes widened, as a green circle appeared in front of him. Then, another blue circle appeared.

"I can... do this?"

He moved his gaze to Satan, who smiled.

"He gave me... this power," Rin muttered to himself in disbelief.

His gaze went serious as he glanced back at Ethan. "I'll crush you, Ethan!"

Ethan smiled, staying silent.

And in the next few seconds, a turquoise fire burst from the circle, flying toward Ethan. A huge explosion blew the whole academy. And a bright light shined.

Mephisto stared at it, looking, for the first time in his life, completely shocked.

Shura couldn't hide her gasp as she yelled. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON THERE?"

Everyone in that city started at the bright turquoise light, eyes wide.

"What's going on?"

"It's the apocalypse!"

"The demons are attacking!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

And in a few seconds, the whole city fell into fear and disorder.

Rin gritted his teeth, putting in more power. "DIE, ETHAN!"

Satan stared at his son, smiling still. His crest's light slowly faded, as he collapsed to the ground. The chains slowly started dragging him toward the circle.

The light slowly faded. Rin jumped to the ground, panting. He glared in front of him. "Did it work?"

"OF COURSE IT DID!"

His eyes flashed wide, hearing Ethan's loud laugh.

Ethan smirked. "But you know, I forgot to inform you about something!"

Rin glared at him, taking an offensive stance.

"Every damage I take will be automatically transferred to Satan. I won't feel any pain!" Ethan laughed louder. "WHAT AN IRONY!"

Rin gazed at him, eyes wide in shock. "You're k... kidding..."

"Absolutely not! The proof is right behind you!" Ethan smiled.

Rin glanced behind and gasped. The chains have already covered Satan. His body was slowly diving into the darkness portal.

"SATAN!" Rin jumped beside him. He gritted his teeth, holding his arm. He desperately tried to pull Satan out of the portal, but in vain. The chains' pull was much stronger.

"SATAN. WAKE UP, SATAN!" He called his father's name over and over, but it was all useless. Satan's body leaned backward, relaxing into the chains. Rin clenched his fists, seeing the blood covering the purple chains. He pulled again, but finally realized it was useless. He clenched his fists.

Ethan's eyes widened, seeing that the young demon held Satan closely.

Rin glared daggers at Ethan. "If I can't take him out..."

Chains started climbing on his arms.

"Then I'll dive in with him!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

Rin unlocked incredible powers and gained new skills. He fought side by side with his father against Ethan. But in the end, Rin was deceived by Ethan's dirty tricks.

_..._

_What will happen to Rin and Satan?_

_How the others will behave in front of this unpredictable event?_

_..._

**Mystery surrounds the story...**

**What will happen next?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

I liked that "Rin ran" hahaha…


	20. The mirror master

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**The mirror master**

**...**

Ethan stared at Rin, holding onto his father. He smiled and sat down. "This might take an interesting twist. Guess like..."

His smirk widened, as the portal swallowed Rin and Satan then disappeared. "I shouldn't interfere, after all! Fushia will handle the matter for me."

"Ethan," Konami stood beside him. "What have you done, this time?"

"Shut up and watch," Ethan stood up. "Here is too crowded. Let's look for somewhere else."

"Too crowded?! We're the only ones over here!"

"Not for so long," Ethan muttered. "Let's go."

She seriously gazed at him then finally nodded.

-o-

He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. There was nothing but absolute darkness around him. He couldn't stand. He felt glued to the ground. He glanced down. He slowly frowned.

"R... Right," he whispered. He placed a hand on his father's cheek. It felt cold. Rin slowly moved his hand away. He felt incredibly weak.

"Satan," he carefully lifted the unconscious demon. "Satan!"

His eyes suddenly widened as flashes of the fight echoed in his mind.

"SATAN, WAKE UP!" He violently shook Satan's shoulders. "Hey, HEY!" He had no answer. Satan's body leaned backward. Rin clenched his fists.

"_**Every damage I take will be automatically transferred to Satan. I won't feel any pain! WHAT AN IRONY!"**_

Rin gritted his teeth, lowering his head. He ran a hand into Satan's hair. "He won't wake up, huh." He narrowed his eyes, seeing a dark-blue crest on his father's chest. He carefully laid Satan on the ground and started unbuttoning his shredded shirt. His eyes flashed wide. He stared at the hole in Satan's chest, shocked. "Wha… What have I d… done?" He slowly touched the bloody gash. The crest wasn't shining at all.

_It used to… shine in light blue, if I recall correctly…_

He glanced around. _At this rate, he'll die! I should find a way out!_

He saw nothing but nothingness around him. Everything was dark. Nothing but a dark, purplish mist governed. He glanced down. And he realized they were sitting on the surface of a bottomless lake. He gasped and jumped back, startled. It was his first time seeing a similar place. He felt scared and amazed at the same time.

_Right! These chains were pulling Satan and I followed him. I remember clearly now!_

_But where I am now?_

_Is this place even on earth?_

"Are you willing to know the truth, Rin?" A female voice echoed.

Rin gritted his teeth, standing up. "Wh… Who are you? STOP BEING A COWARD AND SHOW UP!"

He heard a weak laugh, then a strong wind blew. "Who I am, you ask?"

Rin narrowed his eyes, seeing a pink-haired and yellow-eyed woman walking from the shadows. "My name is Fushia, the commander of this place. I'm Knight Ethan's right hand, one of the eight servants, the mirrors master." She coldly stared into the blue eyes. "I can see confusion and fear in your eyes. You look scared, but of what?"

Her gaze hardened. "Is it because you are facing a demon? Is it because you aren't willing to lose your father? Is it because you're lost? Lost about what? Are you lost in time and space or lost in yourself? You are wondering about lots of questions. You don't know either to attack or defend."

Rin clenched his fists. "Shut up…"

"You can't be blamed, seeing the circumstances. Actually, you are much stronger than what you might think. Because any other human would surely break down and die under these same circumstances."

Rin glared at the female demon. He didn't sense any killing intent from her. She didn't seem like preparing an attack. She had a calm and reassuring aura. She wasn't carrying a weapon nor wearing thick armour like Ethan and all the other demon's he's seen. His expression was emotionless.

And also, she was telling the truth in everything she said.

He took a step forward. "It's... quite true..."

Her gaze didn't change.

"How did you know? My hesitation and my fear, who are you? Aren't you an enemy?" Rin almost smiled.

Fushia lowered her head. "Once, I used to be Satan's servant, and today his servant is missing. We don't know where he is and none has ever tried to look for him. I used to be as loyal as a lover. He was a great lord. She pointed her hand at Satan. Rin's eyes widened as the water wrapped its lines around Satan's body and lifted him, with his hands above his head. "He granted me freedom and everything I wished, in exchange of only one thing."

Her gaze darkened. "To listen to him..."

Rin frowned in confusion. "Listen... to him?"

"Today, I'm working under Ethan's orders..."

"Why is that? Let me understand, Fushia!"

Fushia lowered her head. "Because Satan is a traitor to the demons government. I can't allow myself to be with a traitor."

Rin's eyes flashed wide. "He is a... a traitor?"

Fushia eyed him again. A yellow light shined for her irises. "Look into my eyes, Rin..."

Rin gasped. "Wh... What?!"

They all looped in time and space. Rin glanced around, both shocked and frightened.

"Now, look in front of you..."

Rin slowly took a step forward. "What is this place?"

"The royal mansion." Fushia placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Now, look closely..."

Rin glanced in front of him. His eyes flashed wide.

Satan was lying on the ground, eyes almost-closed. He was breathing slowly. He ran toward him, trying to help, but in vain. He couldn't make physical contact.

"This is nothing but a reflection in a mirror, young demon. You can't interfere and change the past," Fushia explained.

Rin pulled back and watched silently.

"Satan! I'm truly disappointed in you..."

_This voice is similar to... _

_That uncomfortable voice I hear in my dreams..._

A blond-haired, yellow-eyes man walked into the room. "What an awesome failure," he smiled. "But don't worry, Viperiah will always love you."

Satan stood up, panting. He took a few steps back. He gasped, feeling a snake wrapping around his body and crushing his bones.

"You shouldn't resist, younger brother! It's no good!" The blonde stood in front of Satan. "Now, give me that throne. I'll repair your mistake."

Satan smiled weakly, spitting out blood on Viperiah's face. He gasped, as Viperiah grabbed him by his neck. "It's an order," Viperiah's gaze darkened. "Give me that throne. You're not worthy of being the demon lord, you couldn't even kill a miserable human!"

"That's... not your..."

"My lord!" Viperiah frowned, hearing a shout. A white-haired man stood in front of Satan. He glared at Viperiah. "My lord will never obey to the likes of you! I, Lord Satan's loyal servant, will never allow it!"

"You nothing but a FALLEN ANGEL!" A yellow aura ran from Viperiah's body. He ran toward the white-haired, who grabbed Satan and ran outside of the castle. He ran into the woods. "My lord, please hold on!" Satan smiled at him. "A... nge," he breathed, hand reaching for the younger half-demon.

Ange held his hand. "Don't worry, your highness. I'll treat those wounds for you!"

"N... No," Satan muttered. "It's... dangerous now. R... Run..."

"NO! It's out of question! I won't leave my lord with these monsters."

"You're... an angel..." Satan stood up, leaning on a tree. He winced, falling to his knees. His crest started shining fainter. "You can... t... stay here."

"My lord!" Ange knelt in front of Satan. He started healing his injuries. "As you gave me the power of a demon and saved my life, it's my turn to save yours today! Please don't miss my chance to pay my debt!"

"There's... no debt," a weak smile formed on Satan's lips. "Go h... ome... Ange..."

And before Ange could protest, blue portal appeared below him and absorbed him. Satan collapsed to the ground, coughing blood violently. He gasped, as Viperiah grabbed him by his wrist. "You're allied to an angel after all. I understand better."

Satan threw up blood as the older demon kicked his belly.

"You wanted to unify Assiah and Gehenna not to expand the demon world. You just wanted to be with your children! You intended to get rid of all the demons! TRAITOR!"

Satan smiled. "You gue... ssed?"

Viperiah gritted his teeth. "I won't allow you! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Stop, Viperiah." Ethan coldly gazed at them from above the tree. "Don't kill him."

Rin stared, shocked. "Wh... hat..."

He gasped, finding himself back in the misty room.

Fushia coldly stared at him. "That is the truth of what happened, young demon. A few demons said that Ange was sent back to heaven. And others said he was sent to the human world. And ever since then, Satan was treated as traitor and neglected by all demons, even being in the most powerful position ever."

"You're ki... dding!"

Rin clenched his fists. "Why would I believe you in the first place! It's just an illusion, what if it's all made up?"

"You're free to believe or not. But now," Fushia moved her gaze to Satan. "He's already lost his life. You can't seek any answer from him."

"He's... what?" Rin shook his head. He ran a hand into Satan's hair. "Have I... killed him?"

"You did. Actually, you're the only one responsible for his death. You stopped Ethan's Quinquaginta but you also destroyed his weak point. He's dead, Rin."

A weak smiled formed on her lips. "You killed him, you're a murderer."

Rin gasped, falling to his knees. "No!"

"Now, stay down there and blame yourself for killing the person that loved you most! DIE IN LAMENT! I, the mirror master, condemn you to live an eternal nightmare and dive into an infinite agony!"

Fushia laughed loudly, disappearing into the purple mist. Rin's eyes watered, staring at his father's lifeless corpse, floating on the surface. His hand reached for him. He held onto him, crying out his name. "PLEASE! WAKE UP, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! SATAN!"

He had no answer. He gritted his teeth and started punching the ground. "DAMN!"

A red light appeared on his body. His eyes widened, staring at it. He gasped, as a red spell circle suddenly formed below them. "Wh… What?"

-o-

"What is the current situation, Ethan?" The man coldly spoke.

Ethan smiled. "You look strangely irritated."

"So?"

"They're both with Fushia…"

"Fushia is weak, Ethan. She won't even kill them."

"Satan is already dead. As for his legacy, we still don't know." Ethan turned to the glassy window. "But don't underestimate Fushia, Viperiah. She's much stronger than what you think. Don't forget that she's been Satan's right hand."

"They were making such a beautiful duo," Viperiah muttered. His gaze darkened. "We'll see about what happens next."

Ethan stayed silent, coldly staring in front of him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	21. Summary

**NOW, REACHING THE 20****th**** CHAPTER, LET'S CELEBRATE!**

I'll use this small break to thank everyone supporting this story. I'll do my best!

Thank you!

So, as I said in the last chapter this is just a small summarization. Let's say a pause-café? It's a reminder of the main events since too much has happened in the last 20 chapters! It'll also help in understanding a few things if some of you were confused about something!

I wish you enjoy! ^^

* * *

**The void**

**SUMMARY**

**…**

Rin and Yukio won against the demon lord. Though, their efforts were fruitless. Satan remained alive. He was merely defeated and sent back to the demon world. Over there, he was blamed and hated by his brothers and the other demons. They all rebelled against him and exiled him from Gehenna after a long fight in which Satan almost lost his life. And his only solution was running away using a portal he opened toward Assiah. Yet, on his way there his demon body died and he acquired a human body while keeping his demon powers.

Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying his summer. Rin felt the presence of Satan in his mind along with another frightening voice. So, he started attacking randomly which caught the attention of Shura and Yukio.

The demon lord had an elder brother called Ethan, as long with other demons kings and knights. And they all chased after him in Assiah and tried to make him give up on his throne by all means. Yet, he persisted and didn't give up on his title, which made things worse. Satan was looking for his children to ask them for help. But, he was never wasn't that welcome among them, he knew.

Shura was the first to see the demon lord while fighting his brother Ethan under his identity; Eliot Yomark. The second to find out was Mephisto, after Shura explaining everything to him. And then Rin was the one to know, also informed by Shura. His first meeting with his father was enough unpleasant. And lastly, Yukio found out about his father's existence while on mission.

While trying to save his son from the sand demon; Harenam, Satan was caught by his brother and his wife; Konami and tortured to death. Then his brother manipulated him using his darkness powers and forced him to attack the humans' world and mainly kill his own children. Satan resisted at first try, but the next spell was powerful enough to make him acquire the darkness power and kill a large number of exorcists and citizens.

Finally, Mephisto and the survivors from Satan's attack were able to shut down the fire-demon and make him their captive. An interrogatory started, but it went to nowhere.

And as Mephisto gave up on getting answers to his questions, he ordered the exorcists to burn Satan to death. But Rin interfered and started attacking his father using rather unusual flames; golden flames. Not bearing such power, the whole building collapsed and Mephisto and the others ran away to somewhere safer. Meanwhile, Shura remained inside and tried to retrieve Rin, who was out of himself.

To her great surprise, Satan was the one to save Rin and heal him. Rin was confused by such behaviour, but had no time to ask for explanations since Shura took him by force out of the academy and both of them teleported near the others.

Rin was extremely upset because of Shura's acts and returned to the academy secretly. There, he found Satan being tortured by Ethan, the darkness demon. While trying to save his father, Rin used everything he could. Yet, his powers weren't enough. So, Satan used his last reserves of power to support him. He used a green fire and combined it with Rin's blue flames to give birth to new flames; the turquoise flames. Also, Satan gave Rin an access to magic and allowed him the use of spell circles, which was a great power even Rin didn't believe he'd ever acquire.

Using that great power, Rin attacked the darkness demon and gave it all he got. The impact of the attack was too strong that it made the whole town fall into chaos. And finally, Rin found out that Ethan transferred all the damages of the skills to Satan and the fire demon was being dragged into an unknown portal.

In the end, Rin decided to join his father, not finding any other solution available. He found himself in a really strange place and he met a new female demon; Fushia. Fushia told Rin about his doubts, making him trust her more and believe she wasn't an enemy. Then, she showed him an illusion in which Rin found out about Satan's true intentions and about the frightening voice that was chasing after him; Viperiah, the oldest brother of Satan.

Feeling regretful about what he did to Satan, Rin started blaming himself. Fushia used the opportunity to make his pain worse and started torturing him mentally. Being tormented by guilt, Rin unlocks a new unknown power and another spell circle appeared out of nowhere...

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**To be continued…**


	22. A power fuelled by feelings

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters of Blue Exorcist. But, the characters added in this story are personally created and doesn't exist in the anime.**

I'm back! So, I wish you liked the small summary and welcome to the 21th chapter!

Thanks for everyone who liked this story and I'd like to thank you all again for your support!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

To**BlueTreasure**: Yes, many new powers will be unlocked by our heroes! I'm glad you've liked this story! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**A power fuelled by feelings**

**...**

"What the hell did happen out there?" Mephisto gritted his teeth. "Did you see the greenish light?! What was that? Fire? Light? What happened out there, Shura?" He shouted, completely losing his cool face. He glanced at Shura, seeking for an explanation.

Shura frowned, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't know myself," she muttered. "The thing I've witnessed was Rin using golden flames like an idiot. He's beaten Satan so hard I thought the poor has died. Then, Satan released red flames and Rin returned to his usual self. But apparently, he was weakened by the intensive use of the golden flames and he collapsed. Satan used his powers to heal him then he's lost consciousness. After that I took Rin and ran away. And we arrived here," she explained, trying to play the scene over again in her mind.

Mephisto glared. "Those golden flames were the flames of rage."

"Flames of rage?"

"Yes. Actually, fire is the strongest power because it has level. And as the feeling becomes stronger, the fire becomes stronger. Every level is characterized by a colour. But I have no idea how many levels there are, only a fire demon knows," informed Mephisto.

"So, Rin knows?!" Shura suggested.

"Don't kid with me! Rin barely knows how to master the blue flames!" Mephisto almost laughed.

"What are these blue flames, by the way," asked Shura.

"The flames of pride," explained Mephisto.

"Pride?!"

"Yes," muttered the time demon, not putting his mind into it.

"So, who else would know about these fire levels?"

"Only Satan does, only Satan possesses the fire element in the whole Gehenna. No one knows about the fire more than _he_ does," added Mephisto.

Shura lowered her head. "Then, rage is the strongest feeling. These golden flames were the strongest?!"

"I have no idea, Shura." Mephisto frowned. "More importantly, now I'm pretty sure that turquoise blinding light was actually fire cannon. It was like condensate fire focused on one point. It was one of the classic fire skills. Yet, I've never seen that colour before. I've fought Satan before and witnessed many of his fights. Yet, I've never seen it," he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Shura's lips parted with a weak, yet sarcastic smile. "What is ironic is that there was actually a power among demons that uses the heart. How can heartless creatures lean on feelings?!"

"There's no time for this chat, Shura," Mephisto rolled his head toward the collapsing academy. The academy is ruined right now. Also, I don't see the light anymore. Apparently, the fight ended. So, listen carefully, Shura. Send one of your familiars to the city and ask him to inform you about the current situation of the citizens. Did they remark anything usual? Are they running all over the place? Tell me everything you find. I'll give you five minutes!" He ordered.

Shura nodded. "That would be more than enough," she muttered. And as she finished her sentence, ten snakes formed from her shadow and disappeared in the speed of light.

Mephisto started rubbing his forehead.

"Ha! Mephisto is scared!" Amaimon jumped out of nowhere. Shura's eyes flashed wide, remembering the last memory of the earth demon, trying to destroy everyone. "Amaimon!" She shouted, preparing to attack.

"Don't worry, Shura. He's with me," Mephisto muttered, rolling his eyes. He turned to Amaimon. "What is the situation in Gehenna?"

"Nothing much changed! Everything is as calm as annoying!" Amaimon blinked, pushing a finger in his ear. "But, over here! That light was great! I really envy Assiah! If only Gehenna was as exciting as this!"

He smiled. "But the best show was the caster!"

"What are you talking about?" Mephisto glared, feeling that Amaimon was hiding a real bomb.

"Mephisto!" Yukio jumped in the conversation. "I can't find Rin anywhere! Is he with you, Shura?"

Shura slowly shook her head, starting to understand what Amaimon meant.

Amaimon's smile widened. "There, you have it!"

Mephisto's eyes widened. "Don't tell me, Amaimon, explain!" He ordered, nervousness all clear in his tone.

Yukio glanced at the earth demon, confused. "What is going on?!" He felt too confused that he didn't even make a reaction about Amaimon being among them. He just stared at him, hoping to find an answer. Nobody cared, actually, not even the other exorcists. They were too busy crying and worrying to take care of anything else.

Amaimon sighed deeply. "Rin was the caster of that skill."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO WAY! WHY DID HE GO BACK THERE?" Yukio yelled with all his heart and soul. He felt his eyes watering. "IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE!"

"He was fighting Ethan!" Amaimon added.

Yukio frowned. "Ethan?!"

_**And tell Ethan to join me, while you're at it...**_

"This name," he muttered to himself. "That ice demon was calling Ethan... Who is Ethan?!"

"Ethan is Satan's older brother. What, you didn't know?!" Amaimon yawned, rubbing his left eye.

Yukio's eyes widened. "Was it... that demon that has been manipulating Satan was... yes I... I remember him! The darkness demon... WHY THE HELL RIN WAS FIGHTING HIM?"

"He wanted to protect Satan," Amaimon shrugged. "Satan was dying and Rin appeared out of nowhere to save him. Then Satan gave him these cool powers and Rin started casting spell circles and he made a great BOOOOM! Then Satan died and they were both swallowed into a darkness portal."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A DTRAIGHT FACE?" Yukio shouted from his grinded teeth.

"I understand better now," Mephisto lowered his head. "I understand better..."

Amaimon smiled broadly, showing a great satisfaction. "That show was worth the portal I opened to Assiah..."

Mephisto glared at the academy. "We should go back there. If, by chance, we meet Ethan, we'll be able to persuade him and bring Satan and Rin back from wherever he sent them to."

"The more likely place is Spogulis, right?" Amaimon suggested.

"Fushia, huh..." Mephisto thoughtfully crossed his arms. "Yes, it's most probably that place."

"Guys. My brother is swallowed into whatever the place and you're talking so calmly!" Yukio clenched his fists. "If you're not going to look for him, then I will!"

"Calm down, Yukio..." Mephisto eyed Yukio, keeping a calm tone. "As long as Satan is dead, Rin won't be in danger. The problem is," he glared. "If ever Rin unlocks a resurrection skill, not only his life will be in danger, but also even if he survives, Satan might hurt him. I still don't understand Satan's behaviour, but I shouldn't call it human-friendly yet. Actually, his reasoning is pulling him deeper in suspicion. But, if he remains dead, everything will be alright."

"But Rin never used resurrection in his life," remarked Yukio.

"Yes, but he's successfully used the golden flames. There is no reason stopping him from accessing a resurrection skill," corrected Mephisto. "In all cases, we should hurry back to the academy right away, as you said, Yukio."

"I've collected the information you asked for," Shura announced. "Actually, the whole Japan has witnessed the blinding light. And it's probable that other countries did too. But the overall situation is stable. Most people thought it was a firework or something similar. But, those in this town are literally frightened. Indeed, this town is falling apart and fear is everywhere. They're all hiding in their houses or trying to run away. The situation over here is critical."

"I see. Does anyone know about those who were in the academy? Was anyone hurt?" Mephisto asked.

"No... All the exorcists, including the young Exwires were in the forest meantime. They were training under Jernar's supervision for the demon hunting. They are safe and unharmed. In fact, they don't know anything about what did just happen," Shura added.

"Good, that's good. We still can save the situation." Mephisto took a deep breath. "Alright..." He was repeating similar things as he walked toward the others exorcists, as if trying to comfort himself.

He stood in front of them. "Exorcists! Stand up!"

The exorcists stood up in a second, trying to overcome their fear. Even respecting the discipline, they felt as scared as ever. Mephisto was wearing a serious face, for once. "The situation is critical, men. It's true that you're not great in number, but you still can do something. I'd like all of you to spread along the city and comfort those horrified citizens. I don't want any of them to quit the country. I don't want rumours to spread across Japan. Stop all the means of transport and close all the routes leading in and out! Do your best, people! Now, go! It's an order!"

"YES, SIR!" And in the next few seconds, the fifty exorcists disappeared from sight.

"Okay..." Shura stood behind Mephisto with Amaimon and Yukio. "Only the four of us are here now. Do you think we can do something against that darkness freak?"

"It won't make a difference having these guys around," explained Mephisto. "Amaimon, I'd like you to hide and watch silently. I don't want Ethan to find out that you've joined us."

"Of course, I understand!" Amaimon smiled, disappearing in a cloud of brown smoke. "I'll let the wind carry my dust!"

Shura smirked. "And now, we're three..."

"There's nothing else we can do. You're the strongest among these guys; strongest will, not just in power," Mephisto walked to the tree, grabbing his keys. "Let's go..."

He opened the portal. They gazed at it, then finally walked in. He closed his eyes. "I've received info. Nobody is in the academy. Ethan isn't there."

Shura glared. "So, how will we be able to bring Rin back?"

"I don't know..."

They stepped in front of the ruined academy. The turquoise flames were burning everywhere. Mephisto gazed at it. "These flames are... strange..."

He glanced at Shura. "Touch it, Shura..."

"What the hell?" Shura laughed weakly, walking toward it. "You'll pay me this later, time ass."

Her eyes slowly widened, as she touched the flames. "It's not... burning me?!"

Yukio frowned in confusion. "How comes?"

"These flames are different, as I thought..." Mephisto smiled. "It's human-friendly, yet deadly to demons."

"What's the meaning of this?!" Shura asked, touching the flames over and over.

"Amaimon said it was Satan who gave birth to these flames. But, there's still a lot to explain." Mephisto winced, touching the flames with his fingertips. Shura seriously gazed at him. She glanced back at the flames.

"So, can't we do anything to help Rin?"

"All we can do is to wait. It all depends on him, right now..."

-o-

Rin gazed at the red shining circle that appeared suddenly. "Another... magic circle?"

He glanced down at his hand. "I... I... Why is it red? Why... am I summoning circles like this? What's going on?"

His eyes widened, feeling a pain in his heart. He gasped, throwing up blood. "What's g... going on?"

The red aura covered his body as he let out a yelp of pain. Then, the light started moving to Satan. Rin stared at him, shocked. "Am I... reviving him?!"

His shock was too great that it suppressed his pain. But without him finding out, he collapsed to the side, holding still his lifeless father. He started panting, blood running from the corner of his lips. He felt his heart shattering to pieces. But he wanted to correct his mistake at all cost...

Even if he had to put his life on the line...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I wish you liked this chapter! **

**Review and tell me what you think! ^^**

Hey, guess what? The total number of words in this chapter was 2016! What a funny coincidence!


	23. Dreadful fire

**.**

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Thanks for all those who liked this story!**

**Now, get ready because this chapter is no joke! *^***

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Dreadful fire**

…

He started panting, blood running from the corner of his lips. He felt his heart shattering to pieces. But he wanted to correct his mistake at all cost, even if he had to put his life on the line. He gritted his teeth. It felt like his blood was flowing out of his veins. It felt like his soul was jerking inside of him. His vision was blurry. He felt like consciousness would betray him at any moment. He clenched his fists, trying to fight his huge envy to sleep.

He didn't know much about the end of all this. But, he knew that if he slept then, things wouldn't proceed nicely. He held Satan closely, rolling to his back. The red circle started shining brighter, as his eyes went wider. He let out a loud scream. A red lettering started appearing on his skin. The blueness of his irises started switching to a bright red. Tears ran down his face. "It h... ur... ts," he breathed, tightening his grasp around his father's body. He smiled widely, feeling Satan's breath on his neck. "It's... w... wo... rk... king..."

He gasped, throwing up blood. His hands fell to the side. Red chains ran from the circle and tied his wrists and ankles. He panted harder. "Ple... ase," he tried to scream, but only released a faint mutter. "Wa... ke... up!" He bit his lips. "I'm s... so... rry. I'm... sorry... Sa... tan! So... p... please..." He tired to raise his hand. "WAKE UP, SATAN!"

He gasped, hearing no answer. "Plea... se!" He felt a sudden pain in his heart as he whined in pain, closing his eyes. His body floated on the water surface. Satan slowly opened his eyes. He gazed in front of him, eyes almost-closed. He felt drained from everything. He blinked, feeling the warmth of a red fire caressing his skin.

He slowly sat down. He placed a hand on his chest, coughing blood violently. The whole has almost closed, but a wide gash remained. He gazed down. He stared at his son, the chains slowly climbing to his chest. He stared at him, blankly at first. "Resurrection," he muttered. He gazed down at his hand. The red fire was burning on it. Then, he slowly lowered his hand. "He's..."

_**We should protect them...**_

His eyes flashed wide. "What?" Tears ran down his face. "WHY?" He gasped, leaning forward. He placed a hand on Rin's face. "STOP DOING THIS, RIN! I'M FINE! DON'T DO THIS! STOP!" As he screamed, a black fire exploded from his body, making all the red fire vanish in a second. The red chains broke and the circle below them disappeared. He screamed Rin's name, carefully lifting him and wrapping a hand around his shoulders. Tears ran down his face. "RIN! SAY SOMETHING! RIN, WAKE UP, RIN!"

Rin's body relaxed into Satan's hold. The red lettering was shining on his body. Satan's eyes grew wider, gazing at it. "N... No..."

"I'm worried, Satan," Fushia calmly walked out of the purple mist. She seriously gazed at her ex-master. "What happened to him?"

Satan's gaze darkened, hearing the voice. He carefully laid Rin and slowly stood up, barely keeping his balance. Fushia slowly frowned, taking a few steps back. "S... L... L... Lord... My lord..."

"FUSHIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Satan gazed at her with and enraged expression, his flames turning orange. Fushia gazed at the fire, eyes wide. "Y... Ye... Yes!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? FUSHIA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Orange light covered Satan eyes as the whole dimension started crumbling into the orange fire. He yelled loudly, fire speared chasing after the mirror master. She gasped, creating a mirror. She tried to counter the spears, but they pierced through it. She gasped and started running away.

"FUSHIA! I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL! I'LL SEND YOU TO HEAVEN! DAMN YOU! TASTE MY INFERNO!"

The orange fire blew Spogulis apart...

Everything burned into an orange fire...

Mephisto's eyes suddenly widened. "SHURA, YUKIO! COME BEHIND ME! LET'S HIDE!" And it was the first time in his life he's yelled.

Shura smiled with joy. "Nah, I like these turquoise flames! I want to play!"

"RIGHT AWAY!"

Mephisto's call made her jump in surprise as she jumped with Yukio behind Mephisto. Mephisto grabbed them and flew to the third ruined floor. They all hid behind the rocks and gazed down at the battle field. Shura glared. "Why did you..."

He eyes flashed wide, hearing a terrifying scream. Yukio gasped, placing his hands on his ears. "What is this scream? It's horrible!"

"It's..." Mephisto swallowed hard, taking a few steps back. "Satan..."

The two other's eyes widened. They gasped, as orange flames burst into the battlefield, blowing the turquoise flames in a second. Shura gazed at the flames, eyes wide. "What is... that?"

Mephisto felt his hands trembling. He leaned on the wall to sit down and stared silently. Yukio narrowed his eyes. "I can... see only fire?"

"FUSHIAAAAAAA!"

Their eyes widened, hearing an even stronger scream. And Satan's figure appeared from the flames. Mephisto gasped. "Is that... his demon form?!"

Shura placed a hand on her mouth, trying to hold a loud gasp.

Mephisto lanced at her. "Shura, order the evacuation of all the habitants of this city, right away! GO!"

"YES!"

"EVERYONE WILL DIE IF THEY STAY HERE, FAST!"

A hundred snakes formed from Shura's shadows and disappeared.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL SHRED YOU SKIN! FUSHIA!" Orange flames exploded to the sky. Yukio gasped, as a fire beam flew in their direction. Shura gritted her teeth, slashing it open. Her eyes widened, glancing down at her sword. "It... melted?"

"This fire is..." Mephisto swallowed hard. He formed a barrier, as another beam hit it. They all screamed, as the barrier exploded, throwing them backward. Everything around them started burning. Even rocks melted in the fire, turning into lava.

"Everything is burning. The whole city will disappear in cinders! Everyone should evacuate!"

Mephisto flew with the others to the sky, watching from above. Mephisto clenched his fists. "Even the sky isn't safe, so stay alert!"

Shura nodded, gazing down. Yukio stared, eyes wide. "He's... Why is he doing this?"

"He's been calling the name, Fushia. You've said it earlier too!" Shura glanced at Mephisto. Mephisto nodded, staying silent.

Satan gazed into front of him with watering eyes. The fire slowly settled down. It surrounded him, forming circles like an atom. Tears ran down his face. "I'll kill you..."

He smiled widely. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fushia bit her lips, taking a few steps backward. "N-No! Please, my lord! Mind your health! Please! D-D-Don't do this!" Satan's smile grew wider as he laughed louder and louder. He placed a hand on his face, laughing loudly. His fire coloured to maroon. It started switching colours as he stepped toward Fushia. Fushia screamed in fear. "Please! Lord Ethan! Save me!"

Shura gazed at the fire, shocked. "His fire... His fire is scary!"

Yukio clenched his fists. "It keeps on changing colour!"

Mephisto gritted his teeth, not finding any answer.

And finally, Satan's fire remained in a colour; white." Fushia stared at the white fire, eyes watering. "D... Dear lord! Please!" Satan smiled widely. White wings formed from his back. His black hair fell on his face. His eyes turned completely white. The crest in his chest started shining bright white. His clothes were shredded. A black, shining crest was on his left cheek. He started laughing again. Fire surrounded him. He pointed his hand at Fushia. She screamed, as the white fire started covering her skin. She tried to run away but fire spears glued her to the ground. Satan stood in front of her. He grabbed her by her hair. "You'll die..." He smirked widely, as a fire spear instantly formed in his hand. He smirked widely, cutting the demon's head. He started slicing it, bit by bit then threw it away, as white fire devoured it. He then grabbed her body by the arm and removed all her clothes. His smirk widened, staring at her. He pushed his nails into her chest and yanked her heart out. He crushed it with his fist. He started slashing her body the same way he did with the head. Black blood splattered the ground. He started laughing, harder this time.

Yukio gazed at him, shocked. Shura's chin dropped.

The white fire devoured the mirror demon's corpse. Satan laughed harder.

"You seem to be having fun!" Ethan called from behind. Satan's gaze slowly darkened. He turned behind, to see Ethan holding Rin by his arm. Ethan smiled. "Want me to laugh with you?"

His eyes widened, as ten fire spears pierced his back. He gasped, falling to his knees. Satan appeared in front of him. He kicked him to the side. He held Rin closely and jumped backward, gaze growing darker.

"Why aren't you talking? Satan!" Ethan laughed weakly, throwing up blood. "You've just killed Fushia... She's gone for good, you know? We can't even revive her!" He gritted his teeth and stood up. "That why, Satan..."

A purple aura exploded from Ethan's body. "I SHALL REVENGE HER!"

Satan held Rin closed. His flames burned wilder. He laid Rin down and created a barrier around him. As he stood up, he dodged Ethan fist. He flew to the sky. Ethan followed him. Satan smiled. He pointed a hand in front of him and a white spell circle appeared. His hair started colouring white as a white fire exploded from the circle. Ethan gritted his teeth, making a barrier. His eyes widened. "This fire is..."

Darkness chains ran from his back and flew toward Satan. White feathers flew toward the chains and surrounded it. As it touched the chains, it turned into lava, making the chains crumble. Blood ran from the corner of Satan's lips. Ethan smiled widely, staring at it. "AHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE TIRED! THIS FIRE! IT'S TOO STRONG FOR YOU! YOUR HUMAN BODY CAN'T HANDLE IT!" He laughed louder, manically. He pointed his free hand at Satan as two purple circles formed around Satan. "Come to me! I ORDER YOU!" And in a second, twenty demon servants surrounded Satan, all dressed in the same way and looking alike.

Satan glared at them. He moved his gaze at the sky as fire meteors started raining all over the city. Satan's eyes widened, as ten darkness chains pierced through his belly. He moaned, leaning forward. The servants vanished into the fire. Ethan stood in front of his brother. He smiled. He tried to touch him but gasped, unable to make physical contact. The heat was too much for him. He stepped back, removing the chains. Satan placed a hand on his belly, coughing blood. He gasped, feeling someone holding him from behind.

Yukio's eyes slowly widened. Ethan was shocked too, as he started laughing. "What am I seeing?!"

A red spear slowly rose. Satan stared at it, eyes wide.

Darkness chains started forming from Ethan's back.

He gazed at the spear, smiling widely. "The two of us can win, you're right!"

Then, the red substance splattered the red spear...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I wish you liked this chapter! **

**Review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	24. Rin VS Satan

.

Hello, there!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked the story! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Rin VS Satan**

**...**

He gazed at the spear, smiling widely. "The two of us can win, you're right!"

Then, the red substance splattered the red spear...

The spear was pushed deep into Satan's chest. He gasped, blood running from his mouth. Ethan smiled. "I like you, kid."

A smile appeared on the boy's lips.

Satan's eyes watered. The white fire started fading. Ethan laughed loudly. "Now I can touch you. I CAN DO ANYTHING! THAT DAMN FIRE WON'T STOP ME!"

Yukio frowned. "R... Rin..."

Rin's smile widened. He wrapped an arm around Satan's neck, pulling him close. Satan yelped, as Rin yanked the spear out of his body.

"Run for it, kid! This one is tough! Half-a-demon won't bear it!" Ethan warned, flying toward Satan, a darkness orb on his arm. Rin flew backward, smiling at Satan. Satan glanced at him. He placed a hand on his cheek. Rin's eyes has coloured to a shining red. A red spell was shining on his left cheek. Red wings were on his back. The red lettering was shining on his skin. Tears ran down Satan's face. He bit his lips, lowering his head.

"DON'T LOOK AWAY WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!"

He gasped, as Ethan grabbed him by his neck. He gritted his teeth, placing his hands around Ethan's arm. "What have you done to him? ETHAN!"

"I did nothing!" Ethan smirked. "When he revived you fire took over him and controlled him. He's weak, Satan! He will never be able to master the flames of regret! Instead, the flames DEVOURED HIM!"

Satan lowered his head. Ethan smiled, leaning forward. "You know it too, right?" He whispered in his ear. "Rin was devoured by that fire. He's gone!"

Yukio's eyes widened. "What?"

Mephisto gritted his teeth.

Satan smiled weakly.

"Now, feel the loser you are and die like a miserable shrimp! DIE!" Ethan yelled, pushing Satan toward the ground. Satan gazed at Rin, tears glittering in his eyes. Ethan grabbed the orb he was carrying and pushed in into Satan's belly. Satan's eyes slowly widened. A loud scream echoed into the battlefield. Endless circles surrounded the orb then it slowly disappeared. Satan has already lost consciousness, by the time. His body drifted into the circles. Ethan stood beside him. He smiled, caressing his face. "My poor little brother, it was your destiny to suffer this much..." He held Satan closely. "I didn't want to hurt you, I swear!"

He glared, hearing Satan muttering his son's name. Satan gazed upon the distance, panting hardly. His hand reached for Rin. A green fire formed in his hand. Rin's eyes widened, feeling the green fire burning on his skin. He stared at it.

"Sleep ALREADY!" Ethan kicked Satan backward. Rose thorns ran from the circles and pierced every corner of Satan's body. Satan gasped, leaning on the thorns. Ethan smiled again, grabbing a purple flower beside him. He flew toward Satan. "You're all bloody right now..."

"You c... ca... n't... unders... tand," Satan breathed. "Wh... What... it's... l... l... like... to... pro... tect..."

Ethan gritted his teeth. "Sadly, I don't," Satan winced as the darkness demon grabbed him by his hair, pulling him out of the chains. Ethan smirked broadly. "And you shouldn't know that AS WELL! DEMONS DESTROY! THEY DON'T PROTECT!" He yelled, kicking Satan's face, sending him flying skyward. Satan yelped. Darkness chains wrapped around his body and started squeezing it. He gritted his teeth, eyeing Ethan.

Ethan smiled, seeing his enraged expression. "I really love the way you're looking at me! These arrogant eyes are the best!" He moved his gaze to Rin. "But you know, he's way stronger than you! I bet he can kill you!"

Satan's eyes widened. "Stop..."

"I won't! I'm curious!" The chains disappeared from around Satan. Ethan flew toward the ground. He sat down, staring at the two fire demons. A wide smirk appeared on his lips. "Now, KILL EACH OTHER!"

"THIS IS ENOUGHT!" Ethan raised his eyebrows, as a bullet pierced his forehead. "Oh, it hurts!"

He stood up and turned behind. Yukio glare daggers at Ethan. "I don't know how strong you are, but no matter what, I won't allow you to hurt Rin!"

"Ah, you're the second kid?! How cute!" Ethan started laughing, harder every second." And in a second, Satan was standing in front of Yukio. Yukio darkly stared at him. "Move, Satan..."

Satan glared at Ethan. His wounds have already healed, by the time. A blue fire flared on his body. He glared at Rin. He blocked Yukio's fist. Yukio gritted his teeth. "If you do anything bad to Rin, I'll kill you..."

Satan lowered his head. _Flames of regret..._ He closed his eyes. _Flames of regret..._

"What are you thinking of?" Mephisto stood behind Yukio. He emotionlessly stared at Satan. Satan eyed him, not answering. _Flames of __serenity__... If I can control my temper, I can do something._

He turned to Ethan, smiling. "Very well, I'll fight him."

"Oh! I've always been fond of your fire!" Ethan smiled back, sitting down. "Don't worry! I won't hurt these shrimps! They're in good hands!"

Satan remained silent. He walked toward Rin, who stood meters away. Rin's eyes were completely red. Satan took a deep breath, clenching his fists. "It's not out of pity, but let me tell you this, Rin."

Rin glared at the older demon. The red fire around him started condensing and modelling into spears.

Satan's gaze went emotionless. "You should never let the fire take over you." He frowned, as the blue fire surrounded him, as if giving him a hug. "The thing you don't know, is that fire is no mere element like water, darkness or lightning... Fire is alive. It feeds from your feelings. And once you lose control of those feelings, fire will devour you."

Ethan's gaze went serious. "Aha... I didn't know about this..."

Shura narrowed her eyes. "So, Rin has been devoured by these red flames and he became like this, I presume?"

"That'd be the most probable explanation," confirmed Mephisto. "But, these are the flames of regret... Why would Rin regret anything?!"

Shura smiled. "Well, he seems like getting on well with Satan..."

Yukio clenched his fists.

"You shouldn't let your feelings control your actions..."

Everyone's eyes widened, as an ice-blue fire dome surrounded the whole battlefield, bringing the night with her.

"W... Wow! Is this even possible?!" Satan coldly stared at Rin. The blue flames turned ice-blue. "You shouldn't regret anything. You've done nothing wrong..."

Rin gritted his teeth as the red spears flew toward Satan. Satan waved his hand toward the spears. An ice-blue fire wave crushed the red spears, turning it into ice. The ice fell on the ground and the whole academy turned into an ice castle. Satan's gaze grew serious. "Don't fear. I won't hurt you..."

Ethan stood up, staring at the ice-blue flames, shocked. "Wh-What is that?!"

"The legendary cold flames. It is said that it's too cold that it surpasses the coldness of ice itself. Yet, it's an extreme level of fire that a demon can acquire with only a really clear mind and a stable psychological condition," explained Mephisto. "Every fire _that_ fire touches turns into ice. But I don't know what psychological condition a demon should be in to activate it."

Rin yelled, running toward Satan. Red fire exploded from his body as he ran. Satan held his both fists. "Tell me what your regrets are. Confess your sins!"

Rin's eyes widened.

_**You lost little lamb, confess your sins and say your prayers...**_

"S... Sins..."

Satan's gaze grew serious. He held Rin's wrists as he struggled, trying to run away. He gritted his teeth. "Stop struggling and confess! You're not willing to end up a demon, RIGHT?!"

Yukio's eyes flashed wide. "Rin will..."

Mephisto and Shura glared at each other.

"Fast! Confess!" Satan yelled, trying to hold Rin from running out of the dome.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Rin yelled, pushing Satan away. "STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE HE DOES! YOU'RE NOT SHIRO!"

Satan clenched his fists, looking away. He narrowed his eyes, as his fire started changing colour. _No, keep your mind focused..._

The fire returned ice-blue.

He eyed Rin. "I'm not Shiro, I know. But I'm the only one who can save you from becoming a stupid demon under my damn service! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Rin's eyes watered. "Shut up," he whispered.

Satan's eyes widened, as a fire cannon started burning him. He gasped, falling to his knees.

"SHUT UP!" Tears rolled down Rin's cheeks. He gasped. A red crest started appearing on his chest. Satan gasped, glancing at it. "Stop, Rin! STOP IT!" He pointed his hands at the ground. An ice-blue circle formed around him. "I humbly summon the purifiers. Destroy, shred and tame every dark desire. I'm calling for your aid, answer my prayers... REINIGERN!"

Everyone's eyes widened, as ten giant angels appeared from the circle. Ethan screamed, taking a few steps backward. "SATAN! MORON! STOP IT! DON'T SHOW ME THIS! GET AWAY FROM THESE ANGELS!"

Mephisto swallowed hard. "He c-can... summon angels..."

Satan fell to his knees, coughing blood. He gazed at Rin, panting. The angels had their face covered. They looked almost like shining statues. They had colossal wings, able to grab the whole Japan. Ethan stared at them, fear dancing in his eyes. "S... top it," he urged, tears almost running down his face. Satan forced himself to stand up. He glared at Rin. "CONFESS!"

Rin stared at him with watering eyes. He fell to his knees, lowering his head. "I regret hurting you... I regret stabbing you like that! I regret... I regret killing you! I'M SORRY!"

Satan smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. He walked toward Rin. He winced, as white chains started wrapping around his body. The angels flew behind him as he walked. An ice arrow started forming in Satan's hands. "By the power of the fire and light, steal the rotten, make it forgotten. Evil root, return to ashes, burn and crumble..."

He slowly closed his eyes. "Confess your sins, Rin..."

Rin bit his lips. "I regret everything I did to you... I regret screaming and..."

"Ô angels, hear my call. Spill holiness, break the wicked walls. Sing the lullaby, destroy the harm... Ô angels, hear my call. Spill holiness, break the wicked walls. Sing the lullaby, destroy the harm. Ô angels, hear my call. Spill holiness, break the wicked walls. Sing the lullaby..." Satan gritted his teeth as blood ran from the corner of his lips. He continued repeating the sentence.

A few seconds later, the angels started singing. Mephisto gasped, covering his ears. Ethan screamed loudly, trying to run away. Satan pointed the arrow at Rin. "Rin, look at me..."

Rin's body was trembling. He glanced at Satan. Satan's gaze softened. "I will never hate you, my child. Don't regret anything..."

Rin's eyes slowly widened, reading the words on his lips. Then, the arrow flew toward him. Satan slowly closed his eyes. He pointed a hand in front of him.

Yukio's eyes flashed wide, as the arrow hit the target. Rin gazed at his father, eyes wide. He fell to his knees, throwing up blood. Satan closed his eyes, rolling his head skyward. An ice blue light covered him. "Spill holiness, break the wicked walls. Sing the lullaby, destroy the harm... Ô angels, hear my call. Spill holiness, break the wicked walls..."

The angels sang louder. Satan gritted his teeth, as the chains dug deep into his skin. Blood covered it. An ice-blue circle appeared below him.

Rin screamed, as ten light ribbons wrapped around him. The crest on his chest started disappearing. Satan stared at him, repeating the same sentence. Rin fell to the ground, panting. His eyes returned to its casual blue. The red fire started disappearing.

Shura stared at the angels, body trembling. "What is this joke?" She muttered, smiling.

Satan sat beside Rin. He ran a hand into his hair and held him closely. "Don't... do this again," he whispered. "It's... dangerous..."

Rin sadly stared at the ground. "Is is true, everything Fushia told me?"

Satan fell silent.

"If you're there to ask for help, I can..."

"Sleep a little, Rin..."

And with that, Rin's world went blank. Satan smiled, gazing at him. A blue aura covered his hand. "Ô angels lend me your power, erase the painful memory. Erase the past. Destroy agony, reborn anew, from the ashes of tragedy." He placed a finger on Rin's forehead. "Rin, my poor child, you were cursed to be my son. I shall take your pain and regret from now on. So please, reward me and forget about me. Hate me and wish my death. But just remember one thing, is that I'll protect you, no matter what..."

He carefully laid Rin on the ground and stood up. He moved his gaze to Yukio. Yukio's eyes widened, as a white ribbon wrapped around his body. He felt his head aching. He stared at Satan. Satan smiled warmly, glancing at him. The ten angels surrounded Satan, singing louder. Ethan's eyes slowly widened, staring at them. He ran toward Satan. "RUN AWAY, SATAN! THEY'LL K-"

He gasped, seeing that every angel held a grimoire. He took a few steps backward, still calling for Satan.

Satan lowered his head. The chains climbed to his neck. He gritted his teeth, falling to his knees. He held Rin's hand and created an ice crystal. He placed in the young demon's hand. Ten circles surrounded him.

His gaze softened as he stood up, eyeing the archangel. "Now, give the demon a punishment."

The archangel smiled. Then, a white blinding light shined.

The exorcists in the city stared at it, shocked. "Now, it's light... It's really the apocalypse!"

Ethan stared at the light, trembling. He fell to his knees. "This light is..."

His skin started peeling off. He stared at it, eyes widened. "Sa... tan..."

The light slowly disappeared. The ice and fire were gone.

The moon was shining bright. Satan was lying on the ground, beside Rin. Ethan jumped near him. He grabbed him by his shoulders. "He's still alive," he narrowed his eyes. "How comes?"

He smiled. "Good, I like it!"

He stood up, grabbing Satan by his wrist. "What I've seen right here will ruin you, Satan!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

About the sentence; you lost little lamb, it's in the first episode of Blue Exorcist, minute 03:12. So, feel free to check it! ^^

I missed Shiro. :(

By the way, have you heard that apparently Blue Exorcist will be having a second season?!

I saw the news on GoBoiano. Who knows!


	25. Delusion

.

I'm back!

Thanks to all those who liked this story!

Next chapter is out...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Delusion**

**...**

**Two days later...**

"_I'm burning?! Blue flames..."_

"_Those blue flames are the proof of Satan's offspring. I wasn't mistaken after all. My name is Astaroth. Shall we go, young master? Lord Satan is waiting for you..."_

"_S... Satan?"_

He slowly opened his eyes. _My head hurts..._

He sat down, lowering his head. _What happened?_

_**Shall we go, young master? Lord Satan is waiting for you...**_

His gaze slowly darkened. "Satan..."

"Are you awake, Rin?" Yukio smiled, walking into the room.

Rin looked away, sighing. "Hell yeah!"

"What is it, Rin?" Yukio sat beside him, anxiously staring at his older brother.

Rin sighed. "I just... missed the geezer."

Yukio smiled sadly, lowering his head. "We all did."

Rin bit his lips, clenching his fists. He moved his gaze to the blade. He walked to it and opened it. Blue flames flared on his skin as he held it. "He..."

Rin fell silent, not much knowing what to say. "I just feel like a hole is inside of my heart."

"But now, we revenged! Satan is gone... Nobody will hurt any innocent lives!" Yukio muttered, almost trying to comfort himself.

Rin smiled weakly. "We're on summer-break, right, Yukio?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Rin stood up, rubbing his belly. "I'll go to our old home for a while!"

"Oh, and school?"

"I don't want it! Besides, I'm not feeling that well."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

Rin yawned. "I won't be there!"

Yukio sighed, lowering his head. They slowly glared, smelling a rotten cooking.

"Meh, meh, it smells Mephisto."

"Let's run from the window?"

"Let's..."

They swallowed hard, walking downstairs.

"Good morning!" Mephisto smirked. "How are you doing, kids?"

"Don't give me whatever you're cooking!" Rin gritted his teeth. "I was dead once!"

Mephisto blinked. "It's not that bad..."

"SHUT UP!" Rin smiled nervously. "My poor tummy won't handle that torture..."

"By the way, you all have a day off! All exorcists are off-duty! Feel free to go wherever you like!"

"YAY! AMAZING!" Rin ran outside, dragging Yukio with him."

Mephisto's gaze grew serious. "They've both forgotten..."

"It's exactly as you stated! Amazing, brother!" Amaimon stood near Mephisto. "It's as if Satan wasn't there at all!"

Mephisto took a bowl of soup and started playing with the spoon. "So, Satan used the angels' power to erase the memories of everyone and restore everything, even reviving those that were killed during the few days he remained in Assiah. But in exchange for what?"

"Exchange?"

"Yes, demons and angels are always in an eternal fight," explained Mephisto. "So, if ever a demon asks something from an angel, then he should pay something in exchange and inversely. An angel can take a demon's life. But if a demon is killed by an angel, he can never be revived. Yet, Ethan said that Satan wasn't dead. So, what did that archangel take?"

"It's no use thinking about that! You're burning for nothing!" Amaimon took a bowl of soup. "Satan is gone. There's no way Ethan will let him run away again!"

"I still want to talk to Satan. He has a lot to explain," Mephisto glared in front of him. "Even Shura's memories were erased."

Amaimon smiled. "I can be useful! The imperial army is tough but a little grain of dust can go unnoticed!"

"No, there's no use..." Mephisto sat down. "Let's just wait."

"Hm... Waiting is boring!"

"THIS SOUP IS HORRIBLE! RIN WAS RIGHT!"

"I know!"

Rin stood in front of school. He smiled widely. "Now we can go!"

Yukio smiled and nodded. "We can, yes..."

"Rin! Yukio!" Shiemi ran toward them with Suguro, Izumo, Konekomaru and Shima. Shiemi smiled, meeting with them. "Did you hear? We have a day off, today!"

"Oh, yes," Rin grinned. "I'll go back to my home town, today!"

"That's a great idea!" Shima's eyes sparkled. "Take us with you, Rin! We'll have some fun!"

Rin slowly nodded. They walked toward the train station. Rin pushed his hands into his pockets, lowering his head. _Why would Satan need me in the first place? Now I recall that demon saying something. The demon at first hurt me, then he started acting like a cute little doll. Did Satan order him to do it?_

He frowned.

They took the train. Shima smiled, standing beside Izumo. "Did I show you my new trick?"

Izumo rolled her eyes. "Would you just stop?"

"Why? I'm a magician!"

"MAGICIAN?!"

Rin absently stared upon the distance. His gaze saddened as he closed his eyes.

"Rin?" Shiemi anxiously stared at him. "What is it?"

He glanced at her, then sighed. "I'm tired! I didn't sleep well!"

She looked away, pouting. "You're lying!"

He laughed. "I'm hungry, anyway!"

"Well, we're done with this train, anyway!" Suguro muttered, annoyed by Shima and Izumo's childish chat. They walked out of the train.

Rin walked silently toward home. Yukio patted his shoulder, smiling. "It seems like we're back..."

"Back, huh..." Rin lowered his head. He smiled. "We're back."

They stood in front of the crunch.

Rin clenched his fists.

"_**It might be hard to be an Exorcist. You have to get rid of things that don't even exist."**_

"_**Demons do exist in our hearts."**_

"_**Bullshit, they just asked to consult you."**_

"_**By the way, what's with that get-up?"**_

"_**Everyone insisted on my going to the interview so I borrowed it."**_

"_**And the necktie?"**_

"_**It's faster without it!"**_

"_**Heh, you just don't know how to tie it, do you? Give it to me. I'll teach you. Raise your collar and close the button. Damn... You're only growing up physically! You were so cute when you were little, going "Daddy, Daddy" all the time."**_

"_**That was ages ago! I'm grown-up now, stop embarrassing me!"**_

"_**Grown-up? I can't see any grown-ups around!"**_

"_**HEY!"**_

"_**If it's that embarrassing, show me how much you've grown!"**_

"_**Don't look down on me. I'll show you that I can do this by myself! Open your eyes wide and look!"**_

Rin's smile slowly faded.

_If only Satan wasn't there..._

He lowered his head and walked ahead.

_We'd be laughing like back then..._

Shima glanced at the house. "Ha! I like this place! It's really cool! Your house is amazing, Rin!"

Rin sighed. "I'm hungry!"

"Well, the door is open?" Suguro raised an eyebrow. "Are those inside of here all careless? No wonder why Rin grew up like that!"

Rin frowned. He walked in with Yukio. They looked in every corner of the house but found nobody...

His eyes suddenly widened.

_**I raised you as a human and that's why I told you nothing. Nothing about the secrets of your birth.**_

_Human... Am I..._

_**He's my best friend. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery. I'm sure he'll protect you.**_

_Pro... tect?_

"_**Let go! You'd throw me away anyway! I've been doing nothing but trouble all my life. We're not even really related! Just strangers..."**_

"_**Rin!"**_

"_**Just be honest! You got tired of pretending we're family! Or can't a clergyman talk like that? Maybe you want to play a good father to the end? Don't screw with me! You're not my father or anything! DON'T EVER CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER!"**_

_No... Fa... ther... Don't leave... _

"_**Finally, I meet you, my son! OR WHATEVER!**_

"_**What's wrong with you?!"**_

"_**I am Satan, the God of Gehenna and your real father. You can call me daddy if you want! Let's go back to Gehenna!"**_

"_**Don't come near me! STAY AWAY!"**_

_I... I'm a..._

"_**You have the blood of the God of Gehenna yet your body is of Assiah. You're special."**_

"_**Today, you will be reborn as a demon."**_

"_**Someone... HELP ME!"**_

_I'm a..._

Rin gasped, falling to his knees. He placed his hands on his face, panting.

"Rin!" Yukio ran toward him.

_**You're wrong... He's my son and you'll give him back!**_

_He... was... protecting me..._

"_**Hey, father..."**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Why am I so different from everyone? Am I really a demon's child?"**_

"_**No, you're not. You're a human's child."**_

_All the time..._

"_**Nice to meet you. I represent the Japanese branch of the True Cross Knight Order, Mephisto Pheles."**_

"_**Are you Exorcists too?"**_

"_**Indeed, and we know everything about you. It seems Reverend Fujimoto raised you as a human, but contrary to his wishes, you awakened."**_

_Mephisto... He... asked me to..._

_**You're a demon and that's why you're very dangerous.**_

_**You should quietly hand yourself to the order or just die.**_

_**Are you saying that it's my fault that he died?**_

_**You killed him!**_

Rin's eyes went wider. He glanced at Yukio then stood up, leaning on the wall.

"Do you still... think that?"

Yukio frowned in confusion. "Think... what?"

"I..." Rin smiled, lowering his head. He walked out of the room. "Let's go, Yuk-"

His body froze.

_**Just remember one thing, is that I'll protect you, no matter what…**_

Rin gazed at the ground, eyes wide. He started rubbing his forehead. "What is this?"

"Rin?" Yukio placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Why aren't you answering my calls? Is something disturbing you?"

"Hey, guys!" Shima's voice echoed from the outside. "Can we go in?"

"I'll…" Rin ran away.

"Rin!" Yukio followed him out. The others glanced at them, confused. Then they all ran behind Rin. They ran into the monastery. Rin stared at the hall. He sat on a bench, lowering his head.

"What happened, Rin?"

Rin glanced at them, not knowing what to say.

-o-

Mephisto was sitting in his office. He absently stared in front of him. Amaimon was sitting on his desk, legs folded. He sighed. "I'm bored! What to do now? Can we play a game?"

Mephisto sighed, lowering his head. "There's no time... for now, the only game we'll play is..."

He stood up and walked to the window. "Uncovering the truth..."

-o-

Rin smiled, lowering his head.

Yukio grabbed him by his shoulders. "Rin?"

"I just... felt a little bit confused," whispered Rin. He looked away, not willing to eye Rin. "Probably I... I'm just tired?"

Shiemi frowned. "This is no good, Rin! You scared us to death! Are you sure you're okay?"

Rin grinned. "Of course! I had a nightmare," he lied.

Suguro raised an eyebrow. "A nightmare?"

"Yes, a nightmare," Rin smiled nervously. "Problem?"

Suguro folded his legs, smiling sarcastically. "Idiot! It's always a problem with you!"

"HAH?" Rin gritted his teeth.

"Well, let's go, Rin? We should visit our father's grave," Yukio patted Rin's shoulder. "That's mainly why we came, right?"

"Yeah..."

They all walked toward the graveyard. Rin coldly stared at the ground. "I'm hungry..."

"Shut up!" Izumo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He's been crying like a kid during the whole way, I'm hungry, I'm hungry! KNOCK IT!"

They walked into the graveyard. Rin stood in front of Shiro's grave. He smiled weakly, lowering his head.

_Nothing is the same without you, old man..._

He smile widened as tears ran down his face.

_**You're wrong... He's my son and you'll give him back!**_

_You've been such a hero..._

_Hah..._

_And I wasted all that..._

_**Don't screw with me! You're not my father or anything! DON'T EVER CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER!**_

_I've always done things wrong..._

_I regret..._

_I regret everything I've done so far..._

_I regret so much..._

A red glow shined in Rin's eyes. He frowned. _What was that?_

He felt something in the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed it. His eyes widened, seeing an ice-blue crystal. _What is this? _

He felt a huge envy to let out a blaze, but something was preventing him from doing it. It was as if something was making a barrier around him. He stared at the crystal.

The crystal was shining...

Was it the crystal? Was the crystal preventing him from unleashing his powers? What was the reason? Did something happen? Did someone put it in there? Who was it? Why was it? Did he know that person?

And a pile of question rushed in...

He gritted his teeth, holding the diamond.

He wanted to throw it away. Yet, for some reason, he felt like he shouldn't do so.

He lowered his head, pushing the diamond back into his pocket.

He forced a smile, staring the grave.

"So, this is the legendary Fujimoto Shiro's grave!" Shima smiled widely, eyes sparkling. "It is said that he was the top ranked in all the exorcists! He was so cool!"

Rin clenched his fists.

Yukio cleared his throat. "Well, indeed..."

He moved his gaze to Rin. "What if we go eat something now? Travelling so much probably made you hungry!" He offered.

"Yes! Let's go!"

They all walked toward a restaurant.

-o-

He slowly opened his eyes.

He heard yelling. He heard people screaming all around him.

_**This is a catastrophe!**_

_**This is a betrayal!**_

_**This is unforgivable!**_

_**He should be killed!**_

_**We can't allow him to be our king!**_

_**Ethan-sama, Viperiah-sama, please help us!**_

_**Justice shall take place!**_

_**We can't allow someone like him to be among us!**_

_**A holy punishment should take place!**_

_**Kill him!**_

He tried to move but felt his arms chained to the sides, his legs too. His vision was blurry. He could barely move. He gazed in front of him, panting.

"Now, order, please!" A voice called.

And in a second, silence reigned in.

A tall man walked and stood in front of the judge's chair. He had blonde and long hair. He coldly gazed at the audience.

It was a colossal, round hall, with two hundred thousand seats. The seats were full with demons from across Gehenna. They were all watching the bottom of the court with angry expressions. Down, in the bottom, the accused was chained vertically.

"Now..."

He moved his gaze down to the fire demon.

"Satan's tribunal shall begin..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Everyone lost their memories due to Satan's attack, except for Mephisto and Amaimon. Yet, Rin still had problems with his memories and remained suffering from constant delusions. On the other hand, a tribunal started against Satan._


	26. Tribunal

.

Thanks for all those who liked this story!

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Tribunal**

**...**

He moved his gaze down to the fire demon.

"Satan's tribunal shall begin..."

He smiled. "I, Viperiah, shall take this tribunal myself to make justice triumph!"

Ethan stood beside Viperiah. He emotionlessly stared at Satan.

Viperiah leaned forward, glancing at Satan. "Release him!"

The chains broke. Satan gasped, falling to the ground. He stared in front of him, trying to get his vision clear. But he couldn't. He whined, feeling someone lifting him by his jaw. "Do you remember me, my lord?" A white haired man spoke. His hair was tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were completely white, shining bright. He smiled widely. "It's Yozan, the lightening demon, your highness."

Satan remained silent. Chains handcuffed his wrists. A short and grey-haired man stood behind Satan. His eyes were grey. His gaze was frigid. Metal chains ran from his back. Harenam and Aquarius joined the party. And the four demon knights surrounded the fire demon.

"Do you know how dangerous your situation is, my lord?" Yozan muttered. "You'll die, that was the judgement..."

He threw Satan to the side and white lightening spread along his body. "Now, accept your fate and die! We, the four demon knights, shall put our elements in the service of this noble cause and destroy the traitor! Now! Lightening, metal, sand and water shall annihilate your existence! Lament forever! Shame on you!"

"You shouldn't talk to your lord that way, Yozan..." Konami slowly walked toward the lightning demon. He glared daggers at her. "Because we should kiss him and ask for forgiveness?! Don't screw with me, Konami! He isn't even worth to be talked to! Killing him won't even be enough!"

"In normal cases, the accused should have a lawyer working for his defence," presumed Konami. "Yet, Satan had none, since he made so many crimes."

"So what?" Aquarius interjected, smiling sarcastically. "You'll become his lawyer now?"

"I'm not saying that," she smiled back. "I'm saying that we made the judgement in an incorrect way, isn't that right..." She moved her gaze up to Viperiah, who has been glaring daggers at her. "Viperiah?"

Ethan narrowed his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. He jumped from beside Viperiah and stood beside Konami. "That was pretty daring of you to oppose the strongest demon in Gehenna..."

"You're wrong," Konami shook her head, pointing at Satan. "The strongest demon is him, before his powers were drained by the angels he's summoned."

Ethan glanced at Satan, smirk fading. "It would be much better if they actually killed him! We'd be spared from the unnecessary struggles!"

"If he was dead down there, his throne will automatically be transmitted to his legacy," reminded Konami. She glanced back at Viperiah. "And you know that the ritual can't occur without the presence of the ten demon knights. Yet, only seven are present right now. So, Satan can't be killed."

Viperiah clenched his fists. "Did you come to hurt my brain with your prattle?"

"These are facts, Viperiah! You should know that well too!"

"I never cared about Satan, you should know," but I'll do what you requested and wait for the three remaining demons. Any high-class demon will do. I don't care if he's a king or knight. There are twenty demons, yet only seven were present."

Viperiah gritted his teeth. "Where are Mephisto and Amaimon?"

"They aren't present yet, Sir..."

"It's impossible to reach Assiah for now. Satan has sealed all the gates."

"Huh..." Viperiah smiled.

He stared at Satan. Satan was glancing around, puzzled.

"Don't you know this place, Satan?"

Satan gasped, feeling his hair pulled violently by Viperiah. Viperiah smirked. "Aren't you aware of the situation you're in?" He stood back. "Demons! Kings and knights! Take your seats!"

The six demons nodded and flew to the judge's seat. They sat beside it. Viperiah sat in the middle of them. He crossed his legs, resting his head on his hand. He playfully smiled. "Look over here, Satan," he yelled. Satan glanced up at his brother.

Ethan glared at him. He looked miserable. His eyes were hollow. His body covered in bruises and cuts. His clothes were shredded. The crest on his chest was pitch-black. His hair fell on his face to cover it. He blankly stared at Viperiah.

"You have tons and tons of charges against you, demon lord!" Viperiah addressed formally.

"Your first charge is deceiving us and using the demon power for your own goal! Your true goal behind unifying Assiah and Gehenna wasn't extending Gehenna and killing those humans! You actually wanted the inverse situation to happen! You wanted that humans and demons become friends and share the same world peacefully! You lied to us!"

Everyone present in the court gasped in shock.

"He deceived us!"

"The liar!"

"Let's kill him!"

"Order!" Viperiah glared, as silence reigned again. His lips parted with a small smile.

"Your second charge is allying to an angel. Do you remember, Satan? Do you remember your so called demon servant, Ange? He was actually an angel, yet you shielded him and allowed him to know our secrets!"

Satan lowered his head, keeping silence.

"Your third charge is allying to humans and having human legacies as a result. Do you hear this! Demons!" Viperiah turned to the audience. "Your lord is hanging around Assiah and producing human kids!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Your fourth charge is killing a demon! Reverent Fushia, the mirror master and Ethan's old servant was killed by your hands! You killed her mercilessly without any reason!" Viperiah hid a smile, wiping away a tear on his cheek. "And your last and fifth charge is using an angel's power again a demon... You used that power against your poor brother Ethan! He's almost burned to death! Oh! Great thing he's still able to stand up! I was so worried!"

Ethan moved his gaze to Satan. Satan smiled weakly. He didn't eye Viperiah. He's just realized how many mistakes he's committed. Well, those weren't really mistakes. Maybe those were mistakes toward demons, but not toward the universe. What he's done were no sins. Actually, he did what he had to do and what his heart asked him to do. He felt no regret. He felt no will to turn back the time. His lips parted with a small smile.

"You know, Satan..." Viperiah crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "If you give up on your throne to me, I'll keep you alive! You'll just be tortured daily!"

Satan's smile widened. He stood up. "The throne will remain mine, Viperiah..."

Viperiah glared at his younger brother. "What?"

"You heard it..." Satan coldly eyed him. "You won't get anything, because I know the real reasons why you're willing to get that throne."

Viperiah forced a smile. "You're in no position to be talking so rudely..."

"I'm in position to do anything." Satan straightened, cracking his neck. He smirked, rolling his head backward. "Now hear me out, FILTHY DEMONS!" He shouted so loudly that all the demons froze in fear. His gaze went colder. "Satan is the God of demons. Satan is the lord of your rotten and disgusting faces. Satan is your God, KNEEL!"

All the demons stared at each other in confusion. And a wave of whispers reigned.

Satan gritted his teeth. "Kneel, I SAID!"

And in a second, all the demons kneeled around Satan. Satan darkly gazed at them. "I am the lord. I'm so damn free to do whatever I want! I betray! I kill! I give birth to human children... DID THAT DAMNING BOTHERED YOU? YOU'RE SITTING IN YOUR ROTTING HOUSE DRIKING A ROTTEN WHINE AND KISSING YOUR ROTTEN WIFE! SO, DO IT AND SHUT YOUR ROTTEN MOUTH UP!"

He clenched his fists. "What do you know about the royal conflicts to open that BEAK OF YOURS?" He gritted his teeth. "Because a demon isn't supposed to commit mistakes?! A DEMON IS A MISTAKE! WHAT DID YOUR ROTTEN PARENTS TEACH YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN? AM I YOUR ROTTEN FATHER TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE ROTTEN RULES?" He smiled. "But it's alright, bunch of bastard, I'll repeat it for this time... Over here..."

He kicked the ground as fire started burning all the demons. "THE ONLY RULE IS THAT THERE ARE NO RULES! DO YOU THINK YOU BUNCH OF INCAPABLES WILL STILL REMAIN ALIVE IF GEHENNA HAD RULES? YOU'RE USELESS! ACCEPT IT AND SHUT UP! KNOCK IT ONCE FOR ALL! BASTARDS!"

Yells echoed into the hall and a barbeque of demons started.

Viperiah smiled, amused.

Ethan seriously stared at Satan.

Satan kicked the ground again and the fire disappeared. "Go home," he muttered.

The demons ran out of the arena, screaming in fear. Satan lowered his head. He smiled. "Did I make you win enough time, Viperiah?"

"Yes!" Viperiah patted his shoulder. "The ritual shall start."

"I refuse," Viperiah's eyes widened. "E-Ethan!"

Ethan looked away. "Not that I'm against this but hah... Everything Satan said was true. That was his life."

"What are you saying?" Yozan gritted his teeth.

"He completely destroyed our honour! We can no longer show our faces to those miserable humans! They're inferior, YET WE'RE THE ONES HIDING!" Harenam added with a clear rage in his voice.

"Probably, they're inferior," whispered Satan. "But also, they didn't give up to their inferiority."

"SHUT UP!" Yozan grabbed Satan by his collar. Satan smiled. "They're still trying their best even knowing that they're inferior. They're not sitting around and laughing like asses because of a power given to them with no effort."

Yozan pushed Satan face first into the ground. He glared daggers at him. "You're insulting your own nation, careful there..."

Satan's smile widened. "You can kill me, if you like... I don't mind..."

"You know I can never kill a royal family member. And your title is giving you protection," explained Yozan. He smiled back. "So, you feel pretty safe, huh?"

"Foolish..." Satan eyed him, keeping a cold gaze. Yozan gritted his teeth. He leaned back, cursing. Satan sat down, lowering his head. Ethan stared at him. Satan stared back. Ethan narrowed his eyes. "I'll chat with him in solo."

"For what reason?"

"I'll try to convince him one last time to give up on his foolish ideals."

"Hmph, whatever," Viperiah nodded.

Ethan grabbed Satan by his arm and forced him to stand up. They started walking away.

"What's wrong with you, Viperiah?" Harenam shouted. "Why is he still alive?"

"If we kill him, his legacy will take his place."

"His legacy is weak! We can kill him!"

"Huh... Do you think that Satan doesn't know that?" Viperiah smiled. "Don't underestimate him, Harenam."

"And those from Gehenna seemed to really fear him," remarked Konami, almost laughing. "Did you see how much he scolded them? Hah... That was hilarious!"

"And he used fire as well, even though we thought he couldn't access it any longer," added Yozan, rubbing his neck. "That's something that should be explained.

The silver-haired emotionlessly stared at them, from far away. He chose not to take part in the chat. He felt too annoyed to take care of political matters. Even if his duty as a demon knight didn't leave him much the choice.

Harenam glared at the ground. "What will you do, Viperiah?"

"Let's torture him until he gives up!"

"We can't kill him anyway, as long as our number is missing."

Viperiah thoughtfully stared at the ground. He took a deep breath. "If he commits one more mistake, his title will automatically be transmitted to one of us. If just he could commit one more mistake..."

They all glared at each other.

-o-

Ethan walked into his room, in the castle. "We're far enough..."

He threw Satan on the ground. Satan started coughing blood and hyperventilating. Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've been holding back so that they don't think you're weak..."

Satan relaxed on the ground. He felt his eyes watering. Ethan knelt beside him. "I'm not your saviour! Don't start crying like a bitch!" He sighed in annoyance.

Satan smiled weakly, holding his hand. "Th... Thank... you..."

"For what?"

"You... o... opposed them..."

"I didn't do that to help you, dumbass!"

"It's... fine!"

Satan grinned. Ethan looked away. "Don't make that face."

Satan's gaze softened. "Did you know, Ethan?"

"About what?"

"About what Ange took from me..."

"A-Ange? You mean that archangel? Duh, I can't believe you helped a fallen angel so much..."

Satan laughed weakly, closing his eyes.

Ethan placed a hand on his cheek, to make sure he was awake. "What did he take?"

"He took my life..."

"How's that?" Ethan lowered his head, not much appreciating what he's just heard.

"That's all you need to know..."

"You know they can't kill you unless all the knights and kings are reunited. It will never happen!"

"I know..."

"So, you're safe for now..."

"Can I really call it being safe?" Satan bit his lips, lowering his head. "I don't even know when you'll stab me, Ethan. I don't know when you'll manipulate my mind and force me to give you everything. I don't even know if someone is actually watching us to leak the information to Viperiah..."

"Satan, you know I... I did that before but I won't do it again. A demon never lies."

"How would I know..." Satan clenched his fists. "If I kill myself, my children will have to deal with all of you. Do you think they can make it? Do you think they'll survive among you? I'll never accept leaving them without warning!"

Ethan sat down properly, attentively listening to his younger brother. "That's called having a father's heart, Satan. It doesn't suit you..."

Satan smiled, tears rolling down his face. "Nothing suits me anymore. I just wished to die, back then..."

"Don't say it again. It doesn't suit you too," Ethan patted Satan's forehead. "What would those demons you treated with rotten a thousand times say, if they find you in this state?"

"I don't know... I..."

Satan smiled, forcing himself to sit down. "They're beautiful to watch, Ethan. If only you could see them!" He swallowed his saliva, trying to remember the taste of the pizza. "Their baking is good. Their lights are beautiful. Their moon is white. Their clothes are amazing. They're... They're beautiful!"

"Satan..." Ethan placed firm hands on the fire demon's shoulders. "They're humans..."

Satan's gaze saddened. He lowered his head, body trembling. Ethan closed his eyes, sighing. "You won't change your mind, right?"

"But, aren't we just misunderstanding them? Aren't we just underestimating them? Maybe... Maybe if..."

"Satan, open your eyes! Do you realize what you're saying? You're losing your mind!"

"IT'S WRONG!" Satan started panting.

"Calm down..." Ethan muttered, standing up. Satan sadly stared at him. He held his calf. Ethan's eyes flashed wide.

"Let's go there? Let's go to Assiah? I'll show you... I'll show that world!" Satan pleaded, completely massacring his dignity.

Ethan stared at him, shocked...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	27. Hesitation

Hello, there!

Thanks for everyone who liked and reviewed this story!

To **Frwt**: I'm glad you like! ^^

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_A tribunal was held with the witness of many demons from across Gehenna. Viperiah, the oldest son, had the intention of killing Satan, but realized it was impossible due to the opposition of Ethan and the missing number of the demons knights and kings. Satan showed a great strength and gained the respect of his fellow demons. Yet, he left all that strength slip away in front of Ethan, pleading him to accompany him to Assiah with the hope of changing his mind about destroying it._

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The deal of Ange:**** Part I**

**Hesitation**

**...**

"Calm down..." Ethan muttered, standing up. Satan sadly stared at him. He held his calf. Ethan's eyes flashed wide.  
"Let's go there, let's go to Assiah. I'll show you... I'll show you that world!" Satan pleaded, completely massacring his dignity.  
Ethan stared at him, shocked.  
"S-Satan!"  
"Please..." Satan bit his lips, "Don't just judge them."  
Ethan frowned, not knowing what to do, "Let's go, Satan."  
Satan leaned back, "I'm s... sorry I got ca... rried away..."

He stood up. Ethan walked to the window. His eyes flashed wide, hearing a thud. He glanced back, than glared, seeing a white light shining from Satan's back. He removed his shirt and gasped, "M-M-Miria... MIRIA!"  
Miria ran into the room. "Yes, Sir Ethan!" Her eyes widened, glancing at Satan. "My lord!" She sat beside Satan, "What happened to him?"  
"I don't know! He's been talking then he just collapsed!" Ethan rolled his eyes.  
A ten pointed star was shining white on Satan's back. An unknown lettering was showing up. Ethan leaned forward, "I can't read this language. And what is this decagram?"

"That's... an angel's mark!"  
Ethan's eyes widened.  
"And... if I look closely..." Miria bit her lips, "Every point means a year. There are only ten remaining years in Satan-sama's life."  
Ethan smiled, "You're kidding me, right? THIS IS NOT A FUNNY JOKE!"  
"He's waking up!"  
Satan moaned in pain, opening his eyes. He tried to sit down but collapsed, coughing blood violently.  
Ethan lowered his head, hearing his gasps, "Why is he suffering like this now? Ten years is a long time..."

"Day by day, his suffering will rise. That is the judgement of an angel. You know how much they hate demons. I... I'm still not sure about this. We'll have to ask my lord about that decagram. I said it was a life steal because that's the most common judgement angels make on demons..."  
"Go, Miria, and don't tell anyone about what you've seen this."  
"B... But..."  
"GO!"  
Satan gasped at Ethan's sudden shout. Ethan placed a hand on his back, as if to comfort him. He glanced at Miria, whispering this time, "Go..."  
Miria nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" Ethan whispered, leaning forward. He ran a hand though Satan's hair, "Do you intend on dying without telling us?"  
Satan lowered his head. He whined, feeling a pain in his heart.  
"Satan, speak to me..." Ethan placed him in a sitting position. Satan's head leaned backward. He panted harder. "S... Satan," muttered Ethan, almost sure Satan wouldn't answer.  
"E... th... than," Satan breathed.  
Unconsciously, Ethan smiled. "Yes, my little brother?"  
"I... If I... d... d... die," the fire demon gasped. "Wh... What will you... do... i-if I g... g... give you the... throne?"  
Ethan's eyes flashed wide. "Huh..."

Satan held his hand, "Tell... me..."  
Ethan looked away, "I'll... visit Assiah and... observe these humans. Then, I'll decide of whether destroying them or not..."  
Satan's gaze softened. His eyes stared closing, hand falling to the side.  
"No, Satan! Wait!" Ethan grabbed him by his shoulders, "hold on, SATAN! Do you want me to... Who can cure you? ANSWER ME!"  
Satan forced a smile, "D... Don't... ma... a..."  
Ethan's eyes widened, "S... S..."  
A lightening rod was piercing Satan's back. Satan's eyes slowly widened, and a loud scream echoed in the room.  
"S... Satan!"

The lightening spread all over Satan's body and wrapped around his heart.  
"They say if you kill the heart..."  
Satan whined, as the lightening started squeezing his heart.  
"You kill the human..."  
Yozan walked into the room, eyes not leaving Satan.  
"Step aside, Ethan. I won't kill him if you do."  
Ethan glared at him. "What are you doing, Yozan?"  
"I'm sorry!" Yozan smiled, "I can't go to my rotten home and sit down calmly as long as I didn't have a chat with my rotten lord!"  
Ethan lowered his head. He carefully laid Satan on the ground and moved away the hair on his face. Satan gasped in pain, holding the extremity of his armour. Ethan seriously stared at him; at the pain in his eyes. He looked away and stood up.  
"Don't kill him..."  
"I won't!"

Yozan stood beside Satan. Ethan's eyes widened, seeing the red substance drifting in the next few seconds.  
A wide smirk appeared on Yozan's lips, "Don't move, Ethan!"  
He grabbed Satan, whom he's just killed, by his wrist. Lightening covered the fire demon's body.  
"What are you doing?" Ethan almost shouted. "He's dead, leave now!"  
"I should revive him first, right?"  
Satan slowly opened his eyes. He gazed at the ground, panting. His eyes widened, feeling a lightening rod piercing his chest. He gasped, throwing up blood. Lightning rods started crashing on his back.  
"Third attempt! I'll go for a hundred!"  
"STOP, YOZAN!"  
Screams filled the room.

Ethan stared at Yozan, relentlessly killing and reviving the fire demon.  
The last attempt came.  
Yozan threw Satan on the ground and revived him. Satan stayed down, body shivering. He gasped, as Yozan grabbed him by his hair, "When I speak, you answer."  
He smiled, hearing no answer. "Playing it tough, HAH?"  
He started pulling Satan's hair, "Don't forget that you still possess a miserable human body. DON'T FORGET THAT!"  
Satan placed a trembling hand on Yozan's. He desperately tried to push him away but screamed as Yozan pushed him head first into the ground. A white sword appeared in Yozan's hand, "I'll use this damn sword for the first time, only for the sake of your beautiful eyes. And I'll tell you what I think."  
Satan gasped, as the lightning demon started stabbing him over and over with the sword. The room transformed into a murder scene, all dressed in red.

"WHAT I THINK IS THAT YOU'RE A STUPID ASSHOLE PLAYING IT THUG! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH BEING A DEMON! DIE! DIE, SATAN! DIE ALREADY!"  
Blood splattered the ground.  
"Enough, Yozan." Harenam grabbed Yozan by his arm, "Let's go. Viperiah is still talking."  
Yozan darkly stared at Satan. He grabbed him by his hair. "We'll finish this later," he whispered in his ear. He threw him away, on Ethan. Ethan caught him. He glanced at Yozan leaving with Harenam. He laid Satan on the ground and locked the door. He turned to Satan, trying to hide his shock. His little brother has just been killed ninety nine times in a row.  
He sat beside him. Satan stood up. He walked to the window. Ethan grabbed him by his arm. "What are you intending to do?"

"Let me... die," Satan breathed, falling forward.  
Ethan caught him. He held him closely, "Don't worry. He won't hurt you again."  
Satan stared at the pills on Ethan's nightstand. He walked to it. "What is... that?"  
"A... Ah... Well, something I take to calm my nerves."  
"Oh..."  
Ethan's eyes widened as Satan opened the bottle and swallowed all the pills.  
"STOP!" He violently grabbed Satan by his arm and threw him on the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL DIE!"  
Satan smiled.

Ethan clenched his fists, "I'll heal your wounds."  
He started healing Satan's wounds.  
"E... th... th..." Satan eyelids started dropping. He moaned, throwing up blood.  
Ethan gritted his teeth. "I told you not to take medicines like that!"  
Satan winced in pain. He ran out of the room. Ethan followed him. He found him in a bathroom, throwing up. Ethan crossed his arms, resting his shoulder on the wall. Satan gasped, wiping away the greenish substance on his lips. He leaned on the wall to stand up, but his knees gave in. Ethan supported him, "Let's go to your room. I'll tell the maids to clean mine."

They walked toward Satan's room. Ethan locked the door and helped Satan to sit on his bed. "Are you hiding something, Satan?"  
Satan looked away, keeping his silence.  
Ethan sighed, rubbing his forehead, "You know that your big brother is a stupid asshole. I can't use my brain in stuff like this. It's too much thinking for me! Just clear things up a bit for me!"

Satan took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He looked exhausted. Ethan stared at him intensely. He smiled weakly, laying his brother on the bed, "I can't even understand that you need rest and that you shouldn't talk."  
Satan features softened. He looked a little amused. Ethan sat beside him, "But, they'll still send you to prison." He sighed, "Are you listening?" He blinked, glancing back at Satan. "He's... sleeping..."  
He looked away, rubbing his neck. "Ah, whatever... Talking like this makes my head ache, anyway!"  
"You look depressed." Konami sat on the window, drinking her favourite drink; blueberry juice. She stared at Satan. "What for?"  
"I don't know..."

"You don't intend on running away to Assiah, do you? You'll be in the same boat as Satan, that way!" Konami warned, smiling widely. "But, I know you're stupid enough to do it!"  
"Pft, why would I do that?!"  
Konami looked from the window, "Our Gehenna is dark and ugly. There's nothing to look at, over here! And then even if there was, we've spent so much time in this rotten place that everything became familiar and boring. Assiah would probably be more exciting."  
"Huh..." Ethan smirked. He glanced at Satan, "Well, let's just wait for now..."

-o-

Rin yawned, sitting on his bed. "It's boring..."  
Yukio smiled nervously. "Shut up! I'm trying to study!"  
"I'm trying to study too!"

Yukio's eyes widened as he jumped beside his brother. "No way! You're trying to... Oh! Do you want me to call a doctor?" He shouted, with clear amazement in his eyes.  
Rin gritted his teeth, "Four-eyes, you're playing it sarcastic, now?! Well, yes, I'm studying!"  
"Studying what?"  
"Ah..." Rin looked away, "Math."  
"You're lying to my face, you're a damn liar!" Yukio gritted his teeth. "You're not doing anything!"  
"I am!"

A fight was about to occur, when the time demon appeared in front of them.  
Mephisto smiled. "I hope I'm not disturbing!"  
"You are! You so are!" Rin gritted his teeth, grabbing Yukio by his shirt, "Bastard, I was studying I tell you!"  
"Hah! Don't give me that!" Yukio grabbed Rin by his collar, "You're just finding excuses!"  
"FOUR-EYES!"  
Mephisto clapped twice, as they glanced at him. He grinned, "Dinner is ready!"  
"I'LL NEVER EAT YOUR COOKING!"  
"What do you want, Mephisto?" Yukio glanced at the demon with a serious look.  
Mephisto smiled again, "Nothing really." He sat down, "but, I have to talk to Rin in private."

Yukio glared at him. He glanced at Rin, whose expression was washed by seriousness.  
Rin stood up and walked with Mephisto. They walked to the time demon's office. Mephisto sighed, sitting on his desk, "I need to ask you one thing, Rin." He narrowed his eyes, "what do you remember?"  
Rin's eyes widened. "Remember?" He smiled obviously confused, "what do you mean by that?"  
"Let me tell you something and it should remain a secret between us. Don't even tell Yukio about this."  
"What?"

"Your memories were deleted. I won't tell you who did it. I won't tell you the reason, because even I don't know. I won't tell you about anything and I won't answer any question you'll probably ask," Mephisto grabbed his tea. "But you should know that there's a missing part of your brain. And it's not just you; it's all of humanity that suffers from this amnesia."  
"What?!" Rin's eyes widened, "but..."  
"You know it too, right? You've felt that uneasy feeling when you returned home. All these memories crashing together; it was no mere luck for that to happen," Mephisto explained his thesis.  
Rin lowered his head, "It's true that I've been feeling confused lately but I thought... I thought," his eyes widened as he eyed Mephisto back, "Could it be Satan? Can Satan be the one who erased our memories?!"

"Absolutely," confirmed Mephisto, a smile forming on his lips. He stood up, "I am willing to tell you all this, because I'll be leaving toward Gehenna."  
"Gehenna... why?!"  
"I had an invitation from the first prince."  
"Prince?!" Rin narrowed his eyes, "What is this story?"  
"If your memories were whole, you'd understand everything," Mephisto's expression was serious, "but I'm not allowed to explain anything for now."  
"Why would Satan..." Rin lowered his head, resting his back on the wall.

_**Just remember one thing, is that I'll protect you, no matter what…  
**_His eyes slowly widened, "What… Why?"  
Mephisto looked away, thoughtfully, "Don't make me regret telling you this, Rin. Do as if nothing happened. When I go back, I'll try to clarify the situation better for you. My absence will go unnoticed. So, don't make a fuss about it. Am I clear?"  
Rin slowly nodded.  
Mephisto patted his shoulder, "Now, go back to your brother and tell him that I've been discussing your demonic powers."

"Wait, before you go!" Rin took out the crystal from his pocket, "What is this shiny thing?"  
Mephisto glared at the crystal, "That's," he cleared his throat, "go, Rin…"  
"No, wait, Meph-"

Rin gritted his teeth as the time demon disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, "DAMN!"  
Mephisto stood of the rooftop on the academy. He glared at the ground, "I need to find Satan. I have to go to Gehenna."  
"Let's go, nii-san!" Amaimon stood in front of his brother, "I was getting bored of waiting."  
Mephisto stared at the portal for a few seconds. He felt hesitating.  
Amaimon smiled widely, "Are you scared? Did you become the kitty of humans?"  
"Shut up, Amaimon…" Mephisto lowered his head and walked toward the portal…

* * *

**To be continued…**

_..._

Note: This story is currently under editing by **MaxenTheDemonicCookieMonster**, previously by **Jack Storm 448**. So, the chapters will be uploaded once per two weeks. I'm sorry for the delay, but it's only for the sake of avoiding the grammatical errors. Thank you for your comprehension!

_..._

In this arc of the story; the deal of Ange, we'll remain in Gehenna for a while. Our characters will have to face all sorts of new difficulties!

**And the mystery continues!** **(Check my profile and answer the poll I've got there! I'm curious to know your answers! ^^ )  
**

_Well, I'm currently listening to some seriously relaxing OST. Try Zankyou no Terror OST - Walt. It's really nice to hear! It makes me remember the sea for some reason! __Sadly, I didn't watch the anime yet. I will watch it soon, probably!_


	28. Opposition

Hello, I'm back! I'm sorry for being late. I know I promised two chapters a month and I made you wait for so long, like two months. I'm truly sorry. Thank you very much for your patience and for supporting this story! Thanks a lot, everyone!

Thanks for everyone who liked and reviewed this story!

Also, I'd like to give everyone special thanks today because the story has reached 11.3k viewers. Thank you very much for all the support you offered to me; the greatest gift ever! It means a lot. Thank you!

To compensate the late update I'll update four times a month now. I apologize again for the delay.

To **crazydutchy**: Hello, great to see you again! ^^ Thank you very much and I sincerely appreciate your liking this story! :D

To **Frwt**: The "shiny thing" was the crystal Satan gave to Rin after he cancelled his demon transformation. That crystal has the role of blocking Rin's "negative powers" so that he wouldn't be possessed by the flames again. But, since Rin's memory was erased, he doesn't remember those details, yet Mephisto does. And since Mephisto tried to avoid making Rin remember what happened, he felt uncomfortable by the sight of that crystal. I hope this explanation helped! ^^

Now, the next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_In the previous chapter..._

_Satan's condition has gotten worse. Confusion started sabotaging Ethan's mind. Rin was informed about his memory loss by Mephisto who felt hesitant about going back to Gehenna. Yet, he decided to dive in, looking for answers..._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The deal of Ange:**** Part II**

**Opposition**

**...**

Satan slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, lowering his head. He didn't remember much of what happened before he passed out. He felt like his head heavy. He felt his whole body aching. He winced, throwing up blood.  
"Your wounds are still serious, my lord." Miria was sitting beside him. She held his hand, smiling sadly, "You shouldn't try to get up."

He glanced at her. "Miria," he looked away. "What happened to me?"  
"Ah, don't you remember, my lord?" Miria knitted her eyebrows in worry. "Are you feeling okay?"  
Satan placed a hand on his face, closing his eyes. His torso was bandaged. He felt some broken bones. He was wearing black pants, staying shirtless. The bandages were covering almost everything, anyway. He gritted his teeth, remembering his fight with Yozan. "The BASTARD!" Miria's eyes widened as yellow flames exploded from Satan's body. Satan gasped, holding his chest. "My lord! Please, calm down!"  
Satan took a deep breath, opening his eyes. He sat down, flames fading. Miria sighed in relief.  
"How long have I slept?"  
"For... nine hours..."

Satan forced himself to stand up. Everything turned around as he fell forward. He felt someone holding him. He painfully gazed at the ground. Ethan coldly stared at him. He discreetly ordered Miria to go out. She nodded and disappeared.  
"Easy, asshole," Ethan helped Satan to sit down on the bed. Satan rested his head on his older brother's shoulder and lowered it; he felt too dizzy to stay straight. Ethan stared at him, annoyed. "I'm not a pillow. And stop being so friendly with me! I'll kill you!"  
"Will you?" Satan mused.

Ethan sighed, running a hand into his brother's hair. "I thought of what you said..."  
"Uh... What did I... Did I say something?" Satan frowned, trying to remember.  
Ethan's eyes widened. "You... don't remember?"  
"I... Uh," Satan shook his head. "I don't know..."  
Ethan grabbed him by his shoulders. "Satan! Are you suffering from amnesia?!"  
Satan's gaze saddened, eyeing the darkness demon.  
"I don't know..."

Ethan gritted his teeth. "Anyway, don't tell anyone about this. Demons might use this opportunity and horrible things might occur. Keep this a secret between us."  
Satan slowly nodded. Ethan sighed, lowering his head.  
Satan looked away. "So, what did I... tell you?" His eyes flashed wide. He gasped, collapsing on the bed.  
"Satan?" Ethan grabbed him by his arm. Satan broke into a wave of blood coughing. Ethan stared at the bandaged around his shoulders and legs. It was then that he realized that Satan's regenerative abilities were no longer working. It was weird.  
"Satan... I'd like to suggest you something..."

"Would you like to..." Ethan hesitated for a while. "Uh... If I can become a... the... demon lord and you become my servant..."

Satan glanced at him. Ethan looked away. "N-Not like I care about being a God... But..."

Satan lowered his head, keeping his silence.

"But that wasn't the reason..." Ethan clenched his fists, feeling really awkward. "It was... You told me that you wanted to show me Assiah. And... Maybe..." He glanced at Satan. "Are you listening?"

Satan blankly stared in front of him, eyes half-closed. He gasped, throwing up more blood. Ethan placed a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Tears ran down Satan's face. It was clear that he didn't hear any word Ethan has been saying, not even the part where he talked about Satan becoming his servant. Ethan stared at the pain in his brother's eyes. "You did all this to yourself just for these humans... Are they really worth it, Satan?"

Satan smiled weakly.

"My lord, Prince Ethan," a guard knocked on the door. Ethan helped Satan to sit down and threw a blanket over his shoulders. He glanced at the door. "What is it?"

"Prince Mephistopheles and prince Amaimon have arrived. They are willing to talk to Satan."

Satan looked away. Ethan glanced at him. "Alright, let them in."

"Yes, sir!"

A few more seconds, Mephisto walked into the room with Amaimon.

Mephisto emotionlessly stared at Satan. Satan eyed him, then smirked. "What?"

Ethan glared at Satan's behaviour. _Such a change in the attitude..._

"I'm having some doubts, Satan." Mephisto sat on the desk behind him and crossed his legs. "Why did you erase Rin's memories along with everyone else?"

"That's my business." Satan clenched his fists.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "Then, why did you seal the gates leading out of Gehenna?"

Satan glared at him.

"Are you trying to protect Rin, Satan?"

"Not really..."

"You shouldn't know that you can never erase the memory of a time demon."

"I am well aware of that..."

"Then I have the right the question your actions."

"And I have the right not to answer your questions." Satan smiled playfully.

Mephisto moved his gaze to Ethan, who looked strangely close to Satan. He decided not to comment on the matter, though.

"What happened to you?" Mephisto pointed at Satan's bandages.

Satan looked away. He stood up, crossing his arms. The blanket fell from his shoulders as he walked to the window. "How is... Rin," he bit his lips, speaking hesitatingly. He stood in front of the window, back facing the time demon.

Mephisto seriously stared at him. He smiled. "Better than you. He hates you more than anyone, you, the one that stole away his _daddy_ from him!"

Satan clenched his fists. "I see," his gaze softened. "Things are back to how they used to be, huh..."

"And it's rather rare to have you ask about your children..."

Satan glared at the ground. "Am I supposed to provide you with an explanation?"

"It would be really favourable, my lord." Mephisto's smile widened, going sarcastic.

Silence greeted his provocation. Satan absently stared from the window. He lowered his head. "I have nothing to say..."

Ethan stood up. "I have no time for these touching family moments. And Mephisto, it was Viperiah who called you, not Satan."

Satan glared at the ground. "Viperiah called..."

"He needs the assistance of the king of time and the king of earth to finish your punishment," explained Ethan. He smirked. "What?! Don't tell me you've forgotten about the tribunal."

Satan glanced at him. "Will you accept, Mephisto and Amaimon?"

Amaimon blinked. "I'll do like nii-san!"

Mephisto crossed his arms, looking away.

"Don't think twice. Do what he tells you," ordered Satan.

Mephisto narrowed his eyes.

Satan nervously rubbed his upper arm with his palm, not giving any explanation. He finally spoke again, after an awkward moment of silence. "You can't oppose someone like Viperiah..."

"So, now, you're worried about your family?" Mephisto smirked.

Satan eyed him, worry written all over his face. "Yes."

Mephisto's eyes widened. He's never expected such an answer. He's never expected to see that face. He just felt astonished. He looked away. Satan turned back to the window. "Go see him, Mephisto."

"I came here for a sole reason." Mephisto coldly gazed at his father. "I came here to get an answer from you. I have so many questions but they all lead to a main doubt, why did you change?"

Satan smiled, remaining silent.

Mephisto stood up. "I'll go. Do you want me to tell you about what he asked?"

"What he will be asking is pretty obvious. There will be no need for you to report anything," muttered Satan. "Go, Mephi..."

He rested his head on the glass, panting. Ethan stood up. "I have to go as well. You'll be summoned shortly, Satan. Get ready. Do you want me to call Miria?"

"No, I'm... fine." Satan said through his gritted teeth.

Ethan, Amaimon and Mephisto walked out of the room. They walked into the dark corridors of the castle. Mephisto absently stared at the ground.

"_**So, now, you're worried about your family?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

He glared. _Why the hell would he answer like that? Why would he look so anxious? When did he ever mind any of us?_

Ethan stared at him from the corner of his eyes. A heavy silence was governing. Amaimon smiled, seeing the disturbance on his brother's face. He felt amused. He felt like the old boring Gehenna won't be that boring, in the end. He didn't much care about his father. Actually, he's never seen him as his father. The only thing Satan has ever used to take care of before he attacked Assiah was Rin. He had four children; two pure-blooded demons and two half-demons, half-humans. Satan never cared about neither him nor Mephisto. He didn't even care about Yukio. The only one he's been caring about was always Rin.

The answer of the reason why was simple...

It was because Rin had power. He had potential that every idiot could notice. And most of all, his power was identical to the one Satan had. They were both fire demons. They were the only ones able to perform fire abilities. And for such an idiotic reason, Rin became Satan's most preferred and the only person he had eyes for.

Amaimon's smile slowly faded. He felt quite jealous of the young fire demon. He was blessed with such a great power and he was the most probable person to take the lead after Satan. He felt like that power shouldn't be with someone as foolish as Rin. He just didn't merit taking his father's place. So, he hated Satan more than anyone. He didn't believe that someone like Rin will be the perfect successor of the throne. He knew that he was too dumb for that kind of roles. But also, he felt like someone else had to take care of the matter. It couldn't be anyone, but not Rin.

Hating his father so much, he decided to punish him.

And that holy judgement held by Viperiah would be a great opportunity to punish his unfair father. He'll finally be able to punish him for prioritizing a human on a demon. He smiled widely.

He had to receive punishment.

Mephisto glanced at Ethan. "What is this story? I wasn't updated about the situation."

"Due to Satan's commitment of many crimes against demons, Viperiah decided to hold a tribunal against him. And the final judgement was destroying Satan."

"Destroying?"

"Killing him..."

"That's impossible, you know it, right?" Mephisto almost laughed. "Even if he stands naked in front of you and get's all of your attacks head-on, you won't be able to kill him for good."

"We know that very well." Ethan cracked his neck, smirking. "But, who knows what Viperiah has in mind!"

Mephisto glared at him. "Because you don't know?"

"I don't, believe me!" Ethan laughed weakly, lowering his head. "I'm not for this, in the first place," he muttered, as if talking to himself.

They walked into a room. It was an empty room with a wide hall in the middle, surrounded by high benches. Viperiah was standing with Konami, Harenam, Yozan, Aquarius and the silver-haired. They all glanced at them.

"Mephisto, my nephew! How are you?" Viperiah smiled warmly, patting Mephisto's shoulder. "Long time no see. You too, Amaimon!"

Amaimon shrugged. "Where is food?"

"Hahah, careless as always, I see!" Viperiah straightened, crossing his arms. "We're ten, now..."

"I told you, Viperiah," Ethan glared. "I oppose this."

"I won't do it too," the silver-haired spoke.

"Hah, why not, metal freak?" Yozan smirked, crossing his arms. "He's weak! He's powerless! I've just beaten the hell of him out!"

Viperiah stared at Ethan and the silver-haired. "You can go now. I'll call you later."

Ethan smiled and walked out of the room with the silver-haired.

"You sure aren't afraid of dying, Reigus!" Ethan whistled in amazement.

The silver-haired smiled. "I don't know the reason why you opposed the process, as well. I believe your relationship with my lord is extremely perturbed."

"I won't comment on that," Ethan lowered his head, pushing his hands into his pockets. He glared at the ground. Reigus was right. His relationship with Satan has always been the worst. He's always wished his death and he never really cared about him as older brothers do. He just wanted his title. But there...

He was...

"MY LORD!" Ethan and Reigus' eyes widened, hearing a maid's scream. The maid ran out of the room, wearing a terrified expression.

Ethan gritted his teeth. He ran toward Satan's room. His eyes flashed wide, taking a few more steps ahead.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Mephisto finally met Satan, who ordered him not to defy Viperiah. Yet, the kings and knights didn't agree on the punishment of Satan so easily. Ethan and another mysterious silver-haired demon decided to retire from their duties. And a sudden event occurred out of nowhere..._

_..._

_What did the maid scream for?_

_..._

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**Review please!**


	29. Affection

Hello, I'm back!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and liked this story!

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The deal of Ange:**** Part III**

**Affection**

**...**

Ethan walked into the room. "Satan..."

Satan was standing in front of Ange, not eyeing him.

Ange smiled. "You haven't kept our promise, Satan..."

Satan clenched his fists.

"Your older brother knows about our judgement. That wasn't a part of my deal." Ange stood in front of Satan. Satan took a step back.

"Should I return the memories of everyone?"

"NO!" Satan gritted his teeth, "No..."

Ange patted Satan's hair, smile widening, "Tender as always!"

Satan took another step back. "What do you want?"

"I want you..."

"H... H... Huh?"

"That is our final decision!" Ange grinned. "We'll purify you. We'll get you rid of your human body. You'll become one of us. You'll become an angel!"

Satan's eyes slowly widened. He slowly shook his head, taking another step back. "I... I..."

"Right now, the entire human race hates you. Demons hate you. You have nowhere to belong to. Even though, we, angels, have accepted you as one of us. So, don't refuse our offer!"

"B-But-"

"Either way..." Satan gasped, falling to his knees. He rested his shoulders on the bed, lowering his head. Ange's gaze softened. He knelt beside Satan and placed a hand on his back. "That curse will burn you alive. Do you think you can survive the ten curses?"

Satan remained silent.

"You _have_ to come with us."

"I refuse..."

Ange narrowed his eyes.

Satan pushed him away and collapsed to the ground, coughing blood. "I'd rather... die."

"It's not your choice."

Satan forced himself to stand up. His eyes widened, seeing a white circle appearing in Ange's hands. "Come with me, Satan."

Satan shook his head.

Ange lowered his head. "I didn't want to hurt you," he muttered, before a light flashed. Satan gasped, feeling someone holding him. He saw darkness around him. Ethan seriously stared at the ground, held Satan closer.

Tears ran down Satan's face.

"Reigus!" Ethan glanced at the silver-haired. "Go find Viperiah and inform him about the situation, RIGHT AWAY!"

"YES, SIR!" Reigus disappeared.

Ange smiled, gazing at Satan. "I wanted to talk to you, alone."

Satan's hand reached for the archangel. "W... Wait..."

"No, Satan!" Ethan held his little brother's arm. "It's dangerous! If that light has touched you, you would've died!"

Satan bit his lips. "But... he's my... friend..."

Ange lowered his head.

"What are you talking about? He's just been a mere servant!" Ethan clenched his fists. "Don't spit this non-sense!"

Satan lowered his head, feeling exhausted. He fell to his knees, panting. Ethan held him protectively, glaring at Ange. "He said he won't become an angel. No, leave!"

"Negative," Ange grinned, grabbing a bugle. "I cannot obey to your request, sadly!"

Ethan gasped as Ange started playing the horn. He placed his hands on his ears, body shivering. "STOP IT! MY EARS!"

Satan rested his back on the wall, rolling his head backward. He felt his heart beating faster. Everything around them started shaking. Ethan gritted his teeth. He stood up, a purple circle forming in his hand. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, ASSHOLE OF ANGEL!"

Darkness exploded from the circle and flew toward the archangel. Ethan's eyes widened as his attack reflected. He gritted his teeth, placing a hand on his face. His eyes widened, hearing Satan's yelp. He glanced behind, to see that the darkness attacked the fire demon. Satan bit his lips, trying to fight the pain. He stood up, leaning on the wall.

Ange coldly stared at him. He lowered his bugle and smiled. "Now, allow me to introduce my mates."

Two angels appeared behind Ange.

The first had short blonde hair and amber eyes. He emotionlessly stared at Satan. The second had a turquoise hair and closed eyes. He had a smile frozen on his lips.

"Varitita, Solute, you know why I called you here."

The turquoise-haired, named Solute, nodded, pointing a finger at Satan. He smiled. And in the next few seconds, wind exploded in the room, making the ceiling collapse. Ethan stared at it, shocked. Satan hid his face into his chest, trembling. "I don't want to become like them. I don't want to become like them. I don't want to become like them. I don't want to become like them. I don't want to become like them."

"You won't," Ethan ran a hand into his brother's hair, smiling sadly. "Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

Satan bit his lips, nodding.

Ethan removed his armour and wrapped it around Satan's tiny figure. It didn't perfectly fit. It was way larger. Ethan's gaze softened. "After this, let's go to Assiah, Satan."

Satan stared at him with round eyes.

Ethan patted his hair. "The others are probably blocked by some other angels. We were trapped." His smile faded away. "That armour will protect you from the light attacks. Its defence is unbreakable. So, wear it, Satan. Don't ever remove it."

"And... you will..."

"I won't!" Satan's eyes slowly widened, seeing a grin on his brother's face. A wide, genuine grin. It was beautiful, seeing his brother's grinning face. He smiled weakly.

Ethan lowered his head, realizing the expression he was making. He smiled to himself and turned away. "I'll protect you. Don't worry, little brother."

Satan's smile grew warmer.

Ethan's armour was gone. He was wearing a white shirt and white skinny pants. His purple hair fell on his face. He wasn't armed. His chest was bare. A purple spell was shining on his chest. His wings surrounded him. Purple feathers drifted in the air, like petals lost in the echo. His head was lowered. He blankly stared at the ground. He didn't much know what expression he was supposed to wear.

He was a darkness master, after all.

He was born heartless, after all.

He has never shown any mercy toward anyone, after all.

He has always been a jerk, after all.

He has always been a machine gun, after all.

He has never cared about anyone, after all.

He has always been the selfish guy, after all.

He's never shown any emotion, after all.

And now, he...

He was...

He was protecting the person he used to hate the most.

He was standing with no sword, no armour...

His chest was bare.

His spell was exposed.

His weak point was right there, and he couldn't hide it.

He could have run away and let whatever the things happen.

He could have remained there and used the power given by the armour and the sword to protect Satan because it would be a problem if Satan turned into an angel.

He didn't run away...

But, it wasn't because he didn't want Satan to turn into an angel.

He stayed because he wanted to protect his little brother with his heart and soul, with the full loyalty a demon knight possess toward his lord, with the full love a big brother has toward his younger sibling.

He stayed because he cared.

He stayed because he wanted to protect.

He stayed because he loved.

He stayed because he feared.

He stayed because...

His hand reached for his chest, lips parting with a warm, faint smile.

_Because I felt... I felt, Satan..._

He moved his gaze to the three angels, a tear running down his face.

_My heart finally started beating, Satan..._

Solute slowly opened his eyes. His smile widened. "A demon is crying, Ange. This is rare to see."

Ange seriously stared at Ethan. "You're the darkness demon, Ethan, am I correct?"

Ethan didn't answer. He just stood in front of his brother, smile frozen.

The blonde, named Varitita, laughed weakly. "Now, this is stupid. Are you supposed to be one of the elites on Gehenna? Don't joke with me!" He glanced at Ange. "What should we do, archangel?"

Ange crossed his arms. "We're taking Satan, Ethan. Will you give him to us with no resistance?"

Ethan's smile widened. "After you step on my corpse, maybe..."

He took a step forward. "Satan isn't going anywhere! It's my duty as a demon knight to prevent him leaving this castle!"

"Demon knight?!" the blonde glared. And in the next few seconds, Ethan collapsed to the ground, gasping. _Gravity?_

Varitita clenched his fists. "Don't go around talking about duties! You don't even know the meaning of responsibility, miserable demon!"

Ethan smirked, trying to stand up. But he felt his body too heavy that he could barely move a finger. He collapsed back, panting.

"That's right!" Varitita's gaze darkened. "Filthy demon, kneel before us! You won't even be able to stand up in front of our holiness!"

Ethan gritted his teeth, scratching the ground. He tried to stand up again, but was pulled to the ground even stronger. He lay on the ground, helpless. He clenched his fists, glancing at Satan. He gazed at his concerned eyes, the tears rolling down his face. He gasped, seeing Ange walking toward him. "Now, Satan, come with me. Your knight is no longer able to save you..."

Ange smiled warmly, holding out his hand. It reached for Satan's. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you."

Satan tried to pull back, but was blocked by the wall. Ange held his hand. "Let's go to heaven, Satan."

His eyes flashed wide as blood ran from the corner of his mouth. A darkness chain was piercing his back. Satan pushed him away and ran to the corner of the room. Ethan stood up, panting. "I told you... I told you... I TOLD YOU!" His eyes turned completely purple as he darkly stared at Ange. "DON'T TOUCH A HAIR OF HIM, ANGE!"

Ange turned to him, shocked. It was the first time someone was able to injure him. He fell to his knees, coughing blood. Ethan gritted his teeth. He walked toward the light angel.

"Our duty is to serve our archangel and protect him, we, Ange's aegis, shall annihilate you!"

Varitita and Salute appeared in front of Ange, emotionlessly staring at the darkness demon. Salute pointed his index in front of him. Ethan glared at him. He suddenly gasped, placing a hand on his neck. _I can't... breathe! _He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Solute smiled.

Ethan yelped, collapsing to the ground. Varitita glared at him. A golden circle shined in his right eye as two golden circles started crushing Ethan. The darkness demon gasped, feeling every part of him being crushed. He wanted to breathe, but couldn't. His hand reached out for Satan. "R... un... S... Sa... S..." He gasped.

Satan's eyes widened. "ETHAN!" He ran toward him and held his hand, glaring at the two angels. "Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with me! I was about to become a prisoner. Why don't you just leave it like that?"

Varitita crossed his arms. "That would be very convenient for me. But, Ange wanted you to become one of us to thank you for whatever happened between you too."

Solute closed his eyes again. "You should be happy. You'll be able to become pure. You'll become a superior creature. You'll feel great without sins. You'll lead a peaceful life."

"Is it really the case, Ange?" Satan stared at Ange, whose head was lowered. Ange yanked the chain, coughed more blood. A white aura surrounded him as he stood up, wound healed.

"Take him by force," he muttered.

Satan lowered his head. He held Ethan's arm against his chest, closing his eyes. His eyes widened as a purple barrier surrounded him. He gasped, seeing the veins in his brother's arm turn bright purple. Ethan stood up slowly, holding his brother's hand back. His face started cracking, a purple light escaping from the cracks. A black circle turned slowly into his purple eyes. He stared at the angels.

"Die..."

The three angels glared at him.

"DIE!" Ethan disappeared. Satan gasped as the room drowned into a muddy purple substance. Everything around him turned black. He stared in front of him. His eyes flashed wide. Darkness wrapped around Solute and Varitita's bodies, squeezing them. Solute narrowed his eyes. "It's... impossible to get out." He glanced back at Ange. "Can't you do anything? Ange?"

"The only person I'm interested in..." Ange stood up, coldly staring at Satan. Satan gazed at his brother, eyes watering. "S... Stop it..."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR OF HIM!"

Ethan yelled and started punching the two angels like sandbags.

"I'LL PROTECT HIM!"

Satan bit his lips and stood up. "Stop it!" he clenched his fists. "STOP IT! YOU'LL DIE, ETHAN!"

Viperiah glared at the ground, hearing Satan's screams.

"Don't tell me he used it..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Ange appeared from nowhere and invited Satan to join him and become an angel. Yet, Satan refused his offer and decided to remain in Gehenna. There, Ethan tried to protect him and started feeling affection toward his brother for the first time in his life. He showed an extreme power that seemed to exhaust him and put his life in danger._

_..._

_What will happen to Ethan?_

_..._

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!  
**

Important note:

You do remember Ange, right?! In the flashback Fushia showed to Rin, before he lost his memory, Ange appeared as Satan's servant. (Check "Chapter20: The mirror master" in case you don't remember). But, how did he become an archangel? That's what we'll find out about!

See you next week! ^^


	30. Darkness everywhere

Hello, here! Sadly, I couldn't upload an sooner because I had a broken PC and I had to move to another house and everything has been so messy lately, and even now my keyboard is broken and I have no beta-reader to correct the story so I suppose there are a few mistakes. I'll review the story all over again as soon as everything settles down. I'm really sorry...

Thanks for everyone who waited, I really appreciate your support!

To **Roberta Lozano**: Thank you so much! ^^ And I apologize for taking such a long time to update...

NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT!

(Sorry for the mistakes)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The deal of Ange:**** Part IV (last)**

**Darkness everywhere**

**...**

Viperiah gritted his teeth. "Ethan, the bastard!"

Yozan smiled. "It doesn't seem like these gentlemen will allow us to get through! Feels like the whole thing has been planned from the very beginning," lightning flashed on his body, "And you see," he flew toward the angel in front of him, "I HATE BEING TEASED!"

He yelled, as the whole sky turned white by the effect of lightening. It crashed in the room, making the floor collapse. He grabbed the angel by his shirt and pushed him to the wall. "What is your goal behind this uprising, scumbag?"

The angel smiled. His black hair fell on his right eye. "I am not allowed to answer this question."

"YOU AND YOUR SHITTY RULES! DAMN YOU!"

Konami glanced around. "More importantly, we should worry about ourselves. Now, we're cornered by these guys. If we let our guard down, we will perish."

Viperiah's gaze darkened, remaining silent. A yellow aura surrounded his body.

"You'll pay me this," he muttered.

-o-

"STOP IT! ETHAN! YOU'LL DIE!" Satan ran toward Ethan. "I can... I can fight! You don't have to do all this!" He gasped as Ange grabbed him by his hand and walked toward the window. Satan gritted his teeth, glancing up at him. "Leave me alone. Ange, this wasn't our agreement!"

"I know. But, these were orders," Ange's gaze saddened. "So, please, follow me?"

"Because of you..." Satan lowered his head, gritting his teeth. "Because of you, my family is in danger. My people are scared. WHAT KIND OF KINGS WILL I BE IF I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THOSE I'M ASSIGNED TO PROTECT?!"

Flames flared on his skin. He pushed Ange away and flew to the sky. He pointed a hand at Ange as a golden circle appeared on it. Golden flames ran from it toward the light angel. Ange smiled, flying through it. Satan's eyes widened.

"Have you forgotten, Satan?"

Ange kicked Satan to the ground. "Back when I was your servant, you taught me all the fire techniques. I know every single weak point, my ex-lord!"

He knelt on him. "Don't force me to hurt you. You know, it will hurt me more than what you think."

Satan glanced at Ethan. His body froze.

A gold spear appeared in Ange's hand. "Please, come with me. Please!"

Satan stared at Ethan. "Move, Ange..."

"Wh..."

"MOVE!"

A light barrier appeared behind Ange. He glanced behind. His eyes widened. Ethan stared at him, a wide smirk on his face. "Die... Die... Die... DIE! DIE!"

Satan clenched his fists. "He's no longer... conscious... He'll kill you, Ange... Run away!"

Ange stared at the possessed darkness demon, shocked. "How can..."

Ethan yelled, breaking the barrier. He pushed his hand into Ange's chest and pushed him to the wall. Ange gasped. He pushed the spear into Ethan's back. Light crashed on him. He gritted his teeth. "I'll protect him. YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Satan stood up. He held Ethan closely. Ethan's eyes flashed wide. Satan painfully stared the ground. "That's enough," he whispered. He gazed at the two unconscious angels. "You did enough..."

Ethan fell to his knees, panting. The light started fading from his body. He whined, falling to the side. Satan caught him. He held him protectively, glaring at Ange. "Are you still willing to take me, Ange? Isn't it important for you to take care of your comrades?!"

"Indeed, yes, I should!" Ange smiled softly. "But, I won't. Instead," he knelt beside his injured teammates and started healing them. Satan carried his brother on his back and stood up slowly. He glared at Ange. He ran to the window and jumped from the hundredth floor. Ange smiled, lowering his head. "You ran away, huh..."

"I'm... sorry, a-a-archangel," muttered Varitita. He bit his lips. "That darkness was too strong. It was draining all our energy."

"The only one a-able to... win against that... darkness is... only... your high... ness," added Solute.

Ange's gaze softened. "You both did a great job, trying to protect me. You don't have to feel discouraged. Now, go back to heaven and recover. I still need you."

The two angels nodded. Varitita stood up, leaning on the wall. "I can't believe I was beaten by a demon." He gritted his teeth and punched the wall, making it break.

"It's alright, Varitita." Ange held his hand. "But, I'd like you to immobilize the other demons for the rest of the day. I'll go after Satan. With him alone, I can beat him. I can even kill Ethan."

"No way! We won't let you fight alone!" Varitita tried to object, but his injuries forced him to bend down and cough blood.

Solute smiled sadly. "I'm afraid we won't be of much help to our archangel. We'll just get in the way."

Ange's smile went warmer as he patted Varitita's shoulder. "Do what I ask you. Don't act recklessly."

Varitita nodded slowly, not completely convinced.

Ange moved his gaze to the window, smile fading.

Satan ran into the wood, panting. He glanced back at Ethan. The darkness demon looked exhausted. He was completely messed up. His skin was cracked, blood covering it. His clothes were shredded, his skin pale. Satan hid in a cavern and laid him on the ground. He stared at his crest. It was barely shining. Ethan gasped and started coughing blood.

Satan anxiously stared at him. He knew that his healing couldn't affect him.

Unless...

He lowered his head, clenching his fists.

_He saved my life..._

A faint purple glow appeared into Satan's crimson eyes. He coldly stared at the ground.

_Quinquaginta, come and possess me..._

He gasped, placing his hands on his face. He gritted his teeth, throwing up blood. A purple lettering appeared on his skin.

"Kill the d..." He gasped, punching the ground. "No... No... Heal... Ethan..." He gritted his teeth. He yelped, collapsing to the ground. Darkness surrounded him. Spell circles covered the ground. He held Ethan's hand. "Please... L... Live..." A purple fire covered Ethan's body. Satan stared at him, eyes half-closed. The purple light in his eyes grew stronger. "It's... working," he whispered.

Ethan slowly opened his eyes. He felt refreshed. He felt his energy slowly returning to him. He didn't much remember what happened before he passed out. But, the stillness around him made him feel a little relieved. He felt warm. He raised his hand and stared at it. He stared at the purple flames on it. Then, his eyes slowly widened. "Satan..."

He rolled his head to the side. Satan's eyes started closing.

"Satan!" Ethan pulled him close, unable to sit by himself. He held his hand. "Stop it, Satan! Don't use my manipulation! You'll be devoured by the darkness!"

Satan didn't answer. He blankly stared in front of him. His eyes turned completely purple. They were dark and lifeless.

"Is it... too late?" Ethan rested his back against the wall, panting. He placed a hand on Satan's chin. He lowered his head.

"You're... awake?" Satan whispered in his ear, lips parting with a small smile.

Ethan's gaze saddened. He ran a hand into his brother's hair. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Satan shook his head.

Ethan's gaze softened. He smiled, kissing his brother's forehead. "Good..."

Satan fell on him, closing his eyes. Ethan stared at him. "Thank you..."

He held him closely, lowering his head. "I swear to protect you."

He anxiously stared at the ground. He knew the tough position he was in. He knew he would be considered as a traitor and probably banned from Gehenna. But, he didn't care. He had a huge envy of protecting his little brother. He had a huge envy of visiting Assiah. He had a huge envy to discover the human race. He wanted to get closer.

His messy purple hair fell disorderly on his face. He didn't arrange it. Even after the healing, he felt too weak to move a muscle. He wanted to sleep so badly. But, he could feel Ange's presence somewhere around them.

He gazed down at Satan. The lettering was draining away all of his strengths. He couldn't even remain awake.

Ethan wanted to remove the spell...

But he didn't' know a way yet.

He stood up, threw his brother over his shoulder. He walked out of the cavern.

_If I can..._

He slowly frowned. He laid Satan on the ground and shook his shoulders. "Satan, wake up, please!"

Satan whined, slowly opening his eyes. He stared at Ethan's concerned eyes. Ethan lowered his head. "There's no way I can fight Ange for the moment. Our only choice is running away to Assiah. Satan, please, open a portal! I can't do it since you sealed the way out!"

Satan slowly nodded. Ethan smiled.

His eyes flashed wide, as a light flashed in front of him. Satan collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Blood ran from his forehead. Ethan stared at him, shocked. His body started trembling.

"I didn't want to do that..." Ange stood above the cavern, gazing down at Satan. "Now, not a single demon can revive him.

Ethan's eyes grew wider. He gasped, lowering his head. "You k... k... killed... him..."

Tears ran down his face as he gritted his teeth, standing up. He clenched his fists, trying to control his rage. He darkly stared at the crimson substance, shining under the moonlight.

Blood ran from his fists as he grabbed Satan by his arm and jumped backward. Ange lowered his head. "I will revive him, at one condition."

Ethan glared at him. "I will never trust you! You're such hideous creatures..."

"You have no choice."

"What is your offer?"

Ange smiled, pointing his index at Satan. A yellow light covered the demon's body. "That you win against me, Ethan."

Ethan frowned.

"I've always wondered which is stronger!" Ange's smile widened. "Darkness or light..."

Ethan lowered his head. "I'm sorry... I can't fight right now."

"Of course, I understand!" Ange grinned. Ethan gasped, hearing his brother's agonized scream. "I will wait until you're ready!" And with that, Ange appeared in front of Satan. He seriously stared at him. His hand reached for his face but he pulled back and disappeared.

Ethan wrapped a hand on Satan's shoulders and sat on the ground. "Satan, wake up, Satan!"

Satan opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He lay on the ground, lowering his head. He was trembling in pain. Ethan lowered his head. "There's... He's gone, Satan... But, the others will come look for us..."

Satan's eyes watered. He tried to sit down but collapsed, coughing blood.

"Satan..." Viperiah appeared in front of Satan. "I'll take you to your cell, come..."

Satan stood up slowly. He was about to walk to Viperiah but Ethan grabbed him by his forearm. "Where are you going?"

Satan glanced at him. "To... th..."

A killing headache hit him. He gasped weakly, falling to the side. Viperiah glared at him. "What happened to him, Ethan?"

"I don't know..." Ethan pushed Satan to the ground and handcuffed him. Satan blankly stared upon the distance. Viperiah sat beside him. He grabbed him by his hair. "He's dying..."

Ethan frowned.

"Someone changed his powers properties..."

"It might be... Ange..."

Viperiah lowered his head.

Satan threw up blood, letting out a gasp of pain.

Ethan looked away. "Maybe it's... because... he used the darkness to heal me."

Viperiah's eyes widened. "He did what?!"

"Yes..."

Viperiah sighed and stood up. "Find a way. You'll be his guard for tonight. I want him in good health by tomorrow..."

"Did Mephisto leave?"

"They will leave by tomorrow as well."

Viperiah threw Satan on the ground and started walking away. "Don't come near the castle. Yozan will tear Satan apart."

Ethan nodded. Viperiah disappeared.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Ethan removed Satan's chains. He hurried back to the cavern and lit up a fire. Cold sweat started running down Satan's face. He clung to Ethan's chest, panting. Ethan clenched his fists. "I'll... go find you something to eat. What do you want?"

Satan didn't answer. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His purple eyes glittered. "Prai... se... me," he whispered.

Ethan's eyes widened.

"M... M... Mast... ter..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Ethan fought Ange with all his forces, which made him lose consciousness. Fearing his death, Satan lent him power b__y allowing the darkness to take over him..._


	31. Bar

Hello, there! Next chapter is out!

Thanks for everyone who liked the story and reviewed!

To **Frwt**: What happens next follows ahead! ^^

Next chapter is out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Filthy city:**** Part I**

**Bar**

**...**

"Satan..."

The fire demon stared at Ethan. "Ki... ll... the... demon... twins..." He stood up slowly and walked to the exit of the cavern. "Ki... K... Kill..."

"Stop!" Ethan pushed him to the wall. "You're sick! Lie down and rest!"

Satan shook his head. "I should..."

"It's an order!"

Satan nodded. Ethan laid him back on the floor. He ignited a fire using some scattered wood.

"So, what do you like to eat?"

Satan stared at the fire, eyes almost-closed. He whined, throwing up blood. Ethan leaned forward. He placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up for a human body..."

Satan's eyes started closing. He started coughing blood, harder every second. He gasped, placing a hand on his chest. Ethan stood up. "Hold on, I'll go get Miria."

Satan cried out in pain. Tears ran down his face. Ethan lowered his head, not knowing what to do. He shook his head, hearing Satan's pained screams. He sat beside him and held him, rubbing circles in his back. "It's alright... Don't worry..."

Satan gasped harder. "It h... u... rts," he breathed.

"Where? Where does it hurt?"

"M... h..." Ethan's eyes widened, feeling Satan's weight leaning on him. He gazed down at him. _His pulse... I can't feel his pulse..._

He desperately tried to reanimate his brother's heart, but in vain. He gritted his teeth, lowering his head. "I should... I should ask their help..."

"Viperiah sent me to check if you're alright." Miria walked into the cavern.

"His heart won't beat," informed Ethan.

Miria sat near Satan. She started healing him. Satan slowly opened his eyes. He had dark eye bags under it. Miria anxiously stared at him. "He needs... Maybe he needs some medicaments."

Ethan remained silent. He stared at his brother's blank expression. "He suddenly started screaming and holding his chest then he fainted and his heart stopped beating," he explained.

Satan threw up more blood. He moaned in pain. His hand reached for Ethan. Ethan held it with his both hands. "What is it?"

Satan gasped, closing his eyes. Ethan gritted his teeth, looking away.

Miria placed a hand on Satan's chest. "He's... He... He... His human body is weakening. He won't last long. Ethan, please answer me, did you really give him your darkness power?"

"Yes! But it was in the past!" Ethan bit his lips, flinching. "Will that kill him?"

"More likely..."

The lettering in Satan's arm grew brighter.

"And his memory might go messed up as well." Miria lowered her head, smiling. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Ethan clenched his fists. "Of course I didn't know it would turn like this!" he protested.

"There's nothing we can do, except letting him sleep. If his body is strong enough, he'll survive. Either way, he'll be dying within the next forty eight hours."

Ethan's eyes flashed wide. "But... it's..."

"I don't think he'll ever wake up." Miria stood up. "I'll go back to the castle," she disappeared.

Ethan stared at Satan, shocked. "I..."

Tears ran down his face as he held his brother's hand. "I swear I didn't know!"

He hid his face into Satan's chest, crying heavily. "DON'T DIE ON ME! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!" he gasped. "I... won't stand it, Satan... So, please, wake up!" He gritted his teeth, hearing no answer. "OPEN YOUR EYES! SPEAK TO ME, SATAN!"

Silence greeted his calls. His eyes watered. He stared at his brother's crest, shining in blue and purple. The two colours fused together in a weird manner.

Satan suddenly started gasping. Ethan fearfully stared at him. He looked like a kid afraid to lose his mother.

Satan screamed, squirming in pain. Ethan could almost see the death enveloping his little brother. His eyes widened, seeing darkness escaping from the lettering.

"It was... my... fault," he stammered.

"E... E... E..." Satan stared at his brother, eyes half-closed. His left eye was red, his right eye purple. "E... E..." He threw up more blood.

Ethan smiled, holding his hand. "What is it? Do you need anything? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I... I... I... If... I... I... d... d... di... die," Satan gasped, "W... W... Will... you... bec... c... come... the... n... n... next... k... ki... king?"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't need anything! You won't die! DON'T SAY THIS! Hold on! You can do it! I... I'll find a way to..."

Satan's face grew paler.

Ethan placed a hand on his brother's cheek, smiling softly. "You'll live!"

Satan smiled weakly. Blood ran from the corner of his lips. Ethan held him, bursting into tears. "You won't... die!"

Satan's body relaxed into his hold, gaze softening. Ethan started caressing his hair and crying...

-o-

Ethan slowly opened his eyes. "I fell asleep..."

He lowered his head and smiled, seeing his brother asleep in his arms. _He looks better than yesterday... _He closed his eyes again. _I don't feel like waking up, anyway!_

"Having fun?" Viperiah was standing, back against the wall. He stared at Ethan, a wide smile on his lips. Ethan sighed, opening his eyes. "It's not even funny. Yesterday was a horror movie."

He stood up, flexing.

"Hah?" Viperiah started laughing. "The darkness demon is talking about dread?! You're the scariest person is Gehenna! Sun of a beach, don't give me this!"

"I mean it!" Ethan gritted his teeth, yawned. "He was screaming the whole damn night! I had to comfort him."

"Well, it's your fault in the first place. Do you know that Mephisto is stuck in here now?"

"Why's that?"

"Because Satan is holding us all inside!" Viperiah smirked. "Wake him up. I want him to open a portal. Now, wake him up."

"Uh, fine..."

Ethan knelt beside his brother. He stared at his peaceful expression. He looked away. "But, he didn't sleep much. I wonder if he'll wake up."

"If you won't let me do it..."

"Okay!"

Ethan shook Satan's shoulders. "Hey, wake up," he sighed, hearing no answer, "Satan! Moron... Wake up!"

Satan sat down slowly, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at Ethan, eyes half-closed. Ethan stood up. "Mephisto is going home. Open a portal for him."

Satan slowly nodded. He stood up, leaning on the wall. He gritted his teeth, falling forward. Ethan shouldered him. "Let's go..."

"I told you! No going to the castle, you'll be killed." Viperiah muttered. He walked ahead. "Mephisto is waiting outside."

Satan glanced at Viperiah. Ethan coldly stared at him. They walked behind Viperiah. Mephisto was waiting outside. Amaimon wasn't beside him. The four demons glanced at each other and fell silent. Viperiah cleared his throat. "I'll ask you one last time, Mephisto. Are you willing to help us seize Satan's powers?"

Mephisto smiled. "It doesn't seem like things are settled over here. It's not that safe as well. I'd rather stay away."

"I understand." Viperiah smiled back. "Feel free to return. I'm sorry for bothering your activities."

"Not at all!"

Satan stared at Mephisto with clear concern in his eyes. Mephisto didn't eye him. Satan then opened a portal. Mephisto walked into it as it disappeared.

Viperiah grabbed Satan by his forearm. "Come with me to the castle. We'll leave you in prison until father comes back."

"F-Father..."

"You're scared now?!" Viperiah smiled. "Don't worry. He won't be coming any soon! Just, be sure not to get too bored from prison!"

Satan looked away. Ethan stared at them from behind.

"Ethan," Viperiah called without turning. "Go to the hospital and get some treatment. Go get yourself new armour. You look a wreck."

Ethan's gaze softened. "I'll see what to do about that."

Viperiah shrugged and disappeared. "Join me later in my room."

Ethan gritted his teeth, holding his shoulder. He fell to his knees. _His healing wasn't that well-done, obviously..._ He lowered his head. _Assiah, huh..._

He clenched his fists. Darkness wings formed from his skin as he flew toward the castle. He got there in the speed of the sound and the guards in the front door surrounded him. "Ethan-sama! You look exhausted! Is it the doing of that damned angel? Please, do not tire your-"

Ethan looked away, not answering the interview that was cast on him out of nowhere. He walked into the castle. He finally realized he wasn't supposed to be there. His brother asked him to go to the hospital. It was on the other side of Gehenna. He tried to fly, but felt too tired to summon his wings again. He changed into black cloak and pants. He covered his face and walked into the royal stalls. He jumped on his black horse and headed toward downtown. He entered the wood. His chest was bare, but still covered in bandages. He tried his best not to get caught by Miria and have a scolding...

He emotionlessly stared in front of him. He felt bad for leaving Satan alone. He promised to protect him and took all that beating for his sake and now he's leaving him behind just for a damn treatment. He stopped his horse and glanced behind, at the castle. It was dark, but his nocturne vision made things beyond easy. He shook his head.

It was always night at Gehenna. The only time he saw the sun was when he went to Assiah. He wasn't that pleased with such a blinding light, but felt a little better, witnessing a different sight. Konami was right, he thought.

_**Our Gehenna is dark and ugly. There's nothing to look at, over here! And then even if there was, we've spent so much time in this rotten place that everything became familiar and boring.**_

He closed his eyes, entered the town. Nobody noticed him, thanks to his thick cloak. He tied his horse to the town's gate, then walked in. He glanced around. It might sound weird, but he's never visited Gehenna in his whole life. He's never seen any town close by. It was a filthy town, he thought. He could smell nothing but smoke and blood around him. It was as dark as the filthy sky above him. The markets were a mess. The commodity was miserable. He's never known that the outside of the castle would be that heartbreaking. Yet, the city swarmed with demons from all kinds. It was too busy he could barely find somewhere to step. He sighed, realizing that he didn't know where the hospital was.

He saw a bar on the other side of the street. He walked in. And as usual, it swarmed with demons. The cheap smell of alcohol filled the room. He took a deep breath of fresh air then walked in. He took a seat in front of the bartender.

The bartender smirked. "We've never seen your pretty face around here. Where are you from?"

Ethan didn't eye him. He looked away. "Give me a beer and shut up," he muttered, disgusted by the horrible smell. He wasn't ready to drink the beer! It was just a bluff. He glanced around, keeping a cold stare.

The bartender served him. "That will be for five hundred coins."

"Pretty pricy, isn't it?" Ethan smiled, paying the drink.

And as the coins were on the desk, all those in the bar stood around the darkness demon. "He's rich! He actually paid it!"

Ethan glared, realizing he had to run away. He stood up, but felt someone forcing him to sit back down. A huge demon was in front of him, smiling widely. "You're pretty frail, missy! Do you want me to escort you home?"

Ethan smiled back. "Why not..."

"Huh?" The demon started laughing, louder every second. Ethan glared at him. _When I think Satan used to visit those jerks twice a week. Just how many times did they harass him?!_

The demon laughed, patting Ethan's shoulder. "You don't understand!" He took out a knife and pointed it at Ethan's neck. "Give us all your money, missy..."

Ethan's smile slowly faded. "Can you just tell me where the hospital is?"

"What is it, missy? Were you hurt? Did someone commit the taboo?!"

Loud laugh echoed into the bar. Ethan stood up, moving the knife away. "Thanks for the beer."

He walked toward the exit. He sighed as the demon pushed him to the wall and forced his hands above his head. "Don't ignore us this way! We'll get pissed!"

Ethan darkly stared at him. "Move..."

The demon's eyes widened. "E... E... Lord..."

Ethan smiled devilishly, eyes shining purple. "Shut up and move."

The demon slowly nodded and pulled back. Ethan lowered his head and walked out of the bar. He stared at the street with an annoyed expression. He decided to walk somewhere less problematic. He gasped, feeling a touch in his neck then everything slowly went black.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Af__ter a tough night, Satan was taken to the prison in ___the cas_____tle __and Ethan went to the demon city for ____the firs____t __time __to get treatment. And in a bar down __there__, he witnessed all sorts of disgus___ting even_____ts going on__..._

_..._

_What will happen to Ethan?_

_..._

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**

The irony; now Ethan no longer wants to be king! And the creepy fact is that Satan survived a whole night without a beating heart, pretty creepy...


	32. Frightful scream

Hello, there!

I have good news; my keyboard is fixed, finally!

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. Thank you for your support, everyone! ^^

Next chapter is out!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Filthy city:**** Part II**

**Frightful scream **

**...**

Mephisto sat in his office, emotionlessly staring in front of him. Things have gotten annoyingly calm in Assiah. On the other hand, Gehenna became extremely dangerous. With the angels roaming around there, the royal family won't remain in peace. And by the time, even the civilians will be in danger. What if the angels push them even further and force them to sell their lands? What if Gehenna becomes a colony for the angels? In that case, what will the demons do? Will they die?

He nervously rubbed his forehead. _And these bastards aren't even in harmony with each other. They're getting weaker and weaker! They lack discipline... All they want is the title of king! If Satan was..._

He closed his eyes. Satan no longer can be the king. Because of them, he no longer can do anything...

He stood up. "And now, what am I supposed to explain? What will I tell Rin? He sighed deeply, opening his eyes.

-o-

Ethan clenched his fists, glancing behind. "Play along," he heard someone whispering in his ear.

The punks from the bar ran outside. The man holding Ethan smiled. "Don't worry! I'll take him to the boss. You rest and finish your booze."

"What boss? What are you doing?!" Ethan gritted his teeth. He was about to protest when the man pushed his knee into his stomach, knocking him unconscious. The man grinned at the demons.

"Hah, fine! I didn't want to see that old geezer anyway!" the demons shrugged and walked into the bar. The man glared at them. He carried Ethan on his shoulder and ran on the roofs. He hid in an isolated street and laid the purple-haired on the ground. "Ethan, wake up!"

Ethan winced, opening his eyes. The man helped him to sit down. Ethan glared daggers at him. "Who are you?"

The man removed his hood. Ethan's eyes widened. "A... Ange..."

Ange emotionlessly stared at him. His gaze saddened. "I'm..." He clenched his fists. Ethan sat down slowly. "What are you doing here? Do you want to become a fallen angel again?!"

"Now, I have permission to wander around Gehenna as I please," Ange smiled weakly. "Don't worry about that."

Ethan placed a hand on his belly, panting. Ange helped him to stay still. "I'm sorry I hit you too hard."

"Yeah, you're too vulgar for an angel," teased Ethan.

"Satan is in danger..."

Ethan's eyes widened. "How?! Where?"

"Viperiah is... torturing him in all ways," Ange gritted his teeth. "All ways, Ethan..."

"D... Don't tell me..." Ethan's eyes went wider. He felt his heart aching. Ange nodded. "It's been hours, ever since you left the castle. Satan was killed twenty times now."

Ethan gasped. His gaze darkened as black clouds formed in the sky. "The bastard..."

"Ethan, you should go to the hospital. You have no energy left for anything!" Ange protested.

"AS IF I'LL L... lea... ve," Ethan whined in pain, leaning forward. Ange caught him. "I can't heal you. If ever I do that, I'll be punished. So, you should go heal yourself. I'll accompany you. But, please, be quick. Either way, Satan will..."

Ethan lowered his head. He stood up slowly. "I have no time to... heal or recover."

A purple spell started shining on Ethan's arm. "My brother is in danger. I should help him."

"No! Viperiah will kill you if you fight in this condition!" Ange grabbed Ethan by his arm. "Look at me. You can't do anything now."

Ethan gritted his teeth, realizing Ange was right. He wore his hood and walked into the main street. Ange walked behind him. They heard lots of voices. The smell of odd perfumes filled the air.

Ethan glared, hearing shouting.

"Now, now, demons of Gehenna, watch the best acrobats in Gehenna! Lily ad Lilo! Now, come closer!"

"The best meat! The wolf meat! Only with a hundred coins!"

"Fresh fruits! You can't find any better elsewhere!"

"Clothes! Clothes! Silk clothes!"

Ethan placed a hand on his face, panting. He saw colours, the rainbow colours shining in all places. He could barely hear his own heart beating. He could barely hear his footsteps. Demons were everywhere; kids playing with eyeballs, vagabonds making death-matches, prostitutes standing almost-naked staring around, drugs, cigars, blood, corpses, shouts, laughs, talks...

He fell to his knees, coughing blood. Everything started turning around as he collapsed to the ground with a painful yelp. Ange sat beside him. Nobody else did. The demons just kept passing by. They didn't look. They made no reaction. It wasn't the first time that someone collapses in the city.

He was probably stabbed...

He was probably sick...

He was probably scared...

He was probably crazy...

That's what the demons of Gehenna thought. And it was no big deal. It wasn't worth their time...

It was very usual...

Ethan stared in front of him, eyes almost-closed. Ange lifted him and jumped on a rooftop. "Hold on, Ethan! What happened?"

"I d... don't... know," whispered Ethan with a broken voice. "This city is... different..."

Ange stared in front of him, down at the villagers. "They don't seem to mind these circumstances, though."

Ethan clenched his fists. Ange ran a hand into the darkness demon's hair, trying to comfort him. "Try to relax; your heart rate is high."

Ethan closed his eyes. "I d... don't even know the location of the hospital."

Ange glared at the ground. "Someone is coming." He stood up. "I should leave. He's one of yours. But, please," he bit his lips, lowering his head. "Rescue Satan."

Ethan smiled, nodding. With that, Ange disappeared. The darkness demon heard footsteps. "Are you okay, Ethan?" Reigus knelt beside him. He stared at him with concerned eyes. "I saw you collapsing..."

Ethan looked away. "Do you know where the hospital is?"

Reigus nodded. He wrapped an arm around Ethan's shoulders and helped him to stand up. "Let's go." He wore his hood and they both walked into the crowded streets. Ethan stared down, unable to look around.

"Tell me," he muttered. "Is Satan... alright?"

Reigus looked at Ethan from the corner of his eyes. His gaze stiffened as he looked away. "I'm not allowed to inform you about this."

"Why's that?"

"Viperiah-sama ordered us not to say a word outside of the castle."

"Reigus," Ethan smiled weakly, realizing that they weren't any close to the hospital. "Did Viperiah send you to kill me?"

Reigus lowered his head, metal chains appearing from his back. Ethan's smile widened. "After all, the metal master is the number one assassin in the entire Gehenna."

Reigus clenched his fists. He threw Ethan to the ground and pointed an iron blade at his chest. Ethan's smile widened. "I knew it..."

"Are you intending on betraying us, Ethan?" Reigus asked, keeping a stern face.

Ethan remained silent. He gasped, as the blade pierced his heart. He started coughing blood. Reigus clenched his fists. "I do not wish to hurt you, your highness. Please tell me that you aren't willing to betray us!"

"I... won't," Ethan whispered. "I am merely, looking for... S... Satan's... happiness..."

He gasped as Reigus lifted him from the ground and placed a hand on his spell. "By the power that Viperiah-sama has given me." Ethan's eyes widened, seeing shadows enveloping around him. He gasped. "S... St... t..."

A frightful scream echoed into town. Ange gasped. He stopped on a tree branch. He glanced behind, at the city. _Ethan... _He gritted his teeth. _That guy I saw... He wasn't an ally?! _He glanced behind him, upon the forest. He was too far away from the castle. He lowered his head. _That scream... _His eyes slowly widened, seeing a purple aura in the sky forming in the shape of a spell then disappearing within the gloomy clouds. He yelped, as a strong wind started blowing. Darkness covered the whole Gehenna then disappeared.

Ange stared at the sky, shocked. _Ethan..._

He ran back toward the city. He found all the villagers drowning in fear. Confusion and shock were all over the place. It was normal. It sounded just like the beginning of a storm, then everything settled down in a second. He clenched his fists. _I can't sense his presence. What on earth has happened, Ethan?_ He glanced around. His eyes widened, feeling the same presence he felt before. He hid into the crowd and stared at the silver-haired demon, who was wearing normal clothes. He was wearing an emotionless expression. Ange glared daggers at him and ran into the alley Reigus walked out from.

His eyes flashed wide. "Et... than..."

-o-

Satan slowly opened his eyes. _Et... tha... n... _A purple light glowed in his eyes. He felt someone's breath close by. He rolled his head to the side. His eyes slowly widened, seeing Viperiah sleeping beside him. Satan gasped, jumping from the bed. His heart was racing. He could barely breathe. He felt hot. He felt pain. He felt his stomach hurting. Tears ran down his face as he placed a trembling hand on his bare thighs. He took a few steps back until his back touched the cold wall. He bit his lips, lowering his head.

_This isn't the prison I was imagining..._

He fell to his knees, crying silently.

"Satan..." Viperiah sat down, wearing his shirt. He smiled widely. "Are you awake, dear little brother?"

Satan's eyes widened with fear. He shook his head, tears running down his face. Flames wrapped around his body and made a black cloak for him, covering him. He ran to the window but gasped as Viperiah pushed him to the wall, front first. Viperiah's smile widened, holding his little brother against the wall from behind. He placed his fingers around his chin and slowly tilted his head backward. He stared at his watering eyes.

"Stop... it," whispered Satan, not finding any power to struggle.

"It's not good for you to wander around Gehenna on a dark night like this alone!" Viperiah smirked. "You should stay beside me."

Satan's eyes widened as the blonde brought his hand from his chin down to his chest. He tried to call for help, but Viperiah wrapped an arm around his mouth. Satan gasped and pushed him away. He jumped from the window. Viperiah coldly stared at him. He sighed, running a hand into his hair. "I wonder where he'll be going now."

He smirked widely. "Just kidding..."

Satan ran into the woods, panting. He ran toward the town. He felt something was wrong...

He had to go there...

Ethan called his name...

Ethan...

Was in pain...

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Mephisto's doubts kept on rising. Ethan was accused of betrayal and was attacked by Reigus, the metal demon. On the other hand, Satan was able to escape from his brother and decided to follow Ethan's call._

_..._

_How will Mephisto explain the situation to Rin?_

_What happened to Ethan?_

_What will happen to Satan?_

_..._

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**

_Note: I'm sorry if the passage of Satan and Viperiah sounded a little "disturbing". ^^'_


	33. A better place

**.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked the story.**

**To Frwt: Thank you! ^^**

**Next chapter is out!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Filthy city:**** Part III**

**A better place**

**...**

"Ethan..." Ethan was sitting against the wall, head tilted backward. Purple smoke escaped from his body and disappeared in the blowing air. Blood ran from the back of his head, splattering the filthy wall.

Ange sat beside the darkness demon. He held his hands, eyes watering. "A... Answer me!"

A faint line of blood ran down Ethan's chin, from the corner of his bluish lips. His hands were cold. His messy purple hair fell on his face, shading it. Tears glittered on his cheeks.

"P... PLEASE!" Ange gasped, grabbing him by his shoulder. He bit his lips, tears rolling down his face. "Say something..."

The crest on the demon's chest wasn't shining at all. It was dark and blackish.

Ange held him, crying heavily. "Why... would they do this? You're his brother, right? HE'D NEVER KILL HIS OWN BROTHER!" He gasped, hearing no answer. "Don't die now, not in a place like this... ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS? ETHAN!"

He bit his lips, running a hand into his hair. "I wanted a fight with you, remember? I wanted to know which one of us was stronger! Don't die before doing what you promise... LIAR!"

Silence greeted his scream...

Ethan remained frozen in the angel's hold.

"He's not dead yet, boy," a faint voice spoke from behind. Ange glanced behind him. An old female demon smiled, pointing at Ethan's heart. "See? It's till shining! Something is keeping that young demon alive!"

"It's..." Ange frowned and glanced back at Ethan. His eyes flashed wide, seeing a small purple mark shining in Ethan's crest. "Ah... It's..." He smiled brightly. "He..."

He glanced at the woman. "Are there some empty houses around here?"

"Aye, there are! I bet half of this district is inhabited."

"Thank you!"

Ange lifted Ethan and ran into the district. He hid into an abandoned house and laid Ethan on a bed. He sat beside him. He's not breathing_. His heart isn't beating. His body temperature is way below the average... Yet, that crest says he's still alive... How comes? Who is..._

"ETHAN!"

Ange's eyes widened, hearing the voice.

Satan ran into the room. He sat on the ground, holding Ethan hand. Tears ran down his face. "Who did this to you? Why are you this cold?"

Ange bit his lips. He patted Satan's shoulder. "He's alive, Satan. He sealed away part of his consciousness before his soul was destroyed."

Satan's gaze saddened. He held Ethan's hand, smiling weakly. "Forgive me," he whispered. "I got you dragged in all this."

He lowered his head, placing Ethan's hand on his chest. "Here, take my warmth, take my heart... But, p... please," he gasped, "Open your eyes..."

A purple aura covered Satan's body.

His eyes widened, feeling a movement in Ethan's fingers. Ethan slowly regained consciousness. He stared in front of him, eyes almost-closed. Ange stared at him, eyes wide in shock. _Satan was able to... restore his vital organs... How comes?_

Satan's gaze softened. He gritted his teeth as blood ran from it. He placed a hand on Ethan's cheek. "Ethan," he muttered. He wiped away his tears. Ethan's gaze saddened. He gasped, breaking into tears. Satan felt his heart breaking, seeing the most heartless demon in Gehenna break down like that was probably the saddest thing he could see.

He bit his lips, climbing the bed and sitting beside him. "It's my fault... Please... Punish me, Ethan!"

Ethan turned to the side, crying heavily. His body started trembling. Satan held him, sharing his sorrow. He whined in pain, feeling the darkness draining all of his powers. But, he didn't care, as long as he could make Ethan feel better...

Ethan held Satan's hand. "Ar... ren't... you s... s... scred?"

Satan shook his head violently, completely rejecting the idea. Ethan's gaze saddened. "But... V... Viper... riah..."

"You're not Viperiah!" Satan's eyes watered. "Was he the one who did this? Ethan!"

Ethan didn't answer. He turned and faced Satan anxious gaze.

The darkness around Satan disappeared. He relaxed on the bed, panting. Ethan lowered his head. He stared at Satan's bare feet and noticed his brother wasn't wearing anything but the cloak. He closed his eyes. He stood up slowly. "I'll..." His vision went blurry as he fell forward. Satan gasped, calling his name. Ange caught him. "You shouldn't make sudden movements. Lie down and rest."

Ethan stared at the ground, eyes half-closed. He gasped, coughing blood. He fell to his knees breaking into a blood-coughing wave. Satan stared at him with watering eyes.

Ethan's vision grew more and more blurry. He leaned on his hands to sit down. Glancing in front of him, his eyes widened slowly.

Satan gasped, hearing his agonized scream. Ethan held his head between his hands, screaming out of his lungs. Satan held him closely, caressing his hair. "What is it? What have you seen?"

Ethan's eyes watered. It grew wider, as he stopped screaming slowly. He moaned in pain, relaxing into Satan's hold. Satan's eyes widened. "Ethan!" He glanced at him with concerned eyes. "Viperiah..."

"Wh... What's going on here?" Ange asked.

"It's... Viperiah's power," Satan closed his eyes, lowering his head. "Not even I can win against him. I can merely seal him. He's the strongest demon in Gehenna. His power is kept secret. Only us, his siblings and our father know about it."

Ange fell silent. He stared at Ethan's pained expression. "What happened to him?"

"I... have no idea," Satan muttered, clenching his fists.

Ethan started panting. His body grew hotter. Satan laid him on the bed. "We... We need to take him to the hospital right away," he said, walking to the window.

He gasped, falling to his knees.

"Your powers are drained too, right?"

Ange helped him to stand up. He looked away. "You stay here, I'll try calling Varitita and Solute."

"No!" Satan bit his lips. "You'll be treated of traitor and they'll seize your angelic powers again! I can't allow that!"

Ange's gaze softened. "Thank you for worrying about me."

He stood up. "They won't mind, even though..."

He took out his horn and started playing it. The melody wasn't aggressive at all, this time. It was even pleasant. Satan anxiously stared at Ange.

A few more seconds, Solute and Varitita appeared beside Ange.

Varitita sighed, crossing his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Watching over these two..."

Ange pointed with his head at Ethan and Satan.

Ethan whined, blood running from the corner of his lips. His eyes were contoured with a dark halo. He yelped as a yellow spell appeared on his forehead.

Varitita glared at him. "What's going on here?"

"They're both traitors of the government. The darkness demon was cursed... And you know about Satan."

Solute smiled. "Cursed?"

Ethan slowly opened his eyes, whispering Satan's name. Satan walked slowly crawled toward his brother. He sat beside him. Ethan smiled weakly. "I... n... th... ir... ty... se... conds..."

His face grew paler. "I wa... nted to... pr... rotect... you..."

Satan's eyes widened.

"B... But..."

Ethan gasped as his veins started colouring to golden. The angels frowned. "What is that."

Ethan's eyes started closing. He clung to Satan's shirt and sat down, holding his brother loosely. "L-Li... ve," he whispered in his ear. "I... l... lo... ve... y... y..."

Tears ran down his face as he collapsed to the side, lifeless. Satan's heart beats went faster. He stared in front of him, eyes wide. Everything slowly turned dark as he collapsed on his brother, unconscious.

Ange looked away. "What a sad sight..."

"They just turned against each other?!" Varitita concluded. "The older died. The younger just fainted."

Ange gritted his teeth. "Unforgivable..." He sat beside Ethan and held his arm. He stared at the shining veins. His eyes widened in fear. Solute frowned, disturbed by his expression. "What is it, Ange?"

"Viperiah..." Ange glanced at the turquoise-haired, shocked. "Viperiah changed Ethan's blood into poison. There's just poison running into Ethan's veins!"

The others' eyes widened.

"That's why he died in no time!"

"How cruel!"

"I'd like to..." Ange stood up, darkly staring at the ground. "Revenge..."

"Ange, don't let your demonic side take over. An archangel would never say such things." Varitita warned. "Revenge is never the right way, remember..."

"LOOK AT HOW CRUELLY HE KILLED HIS FLESH AND BLOOD!" Ange objected, feeling himself boiling with rage. "At this rate, he'll just kill Satan as well!"

Solute seriously stared at the ground. He crossed his arms, sighing. "For now, let's try healing Ethan. We might be able to bring him back to life."

"No..." Ange glanced back at Ethan. "Healing can no longer do anything, at this point. The only thing that can work..."

Varitita narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me..."

"Is time..." Ange's gaze grew emotionless. "We need the help of Mephistopheles, Satan's son."

"We can always ask-"

"Do you think they'll just help us?" Ange smiled ironically. "Angels are righteous, sometimes too much."

Varitita looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, fine... I'll go and contact him. I have interactions with demons but it can't be avoided."

"But, Ange..." Solute smiled. "Ethan better not turn against us, either way, the first one to blame will be you."

Ange smiled back. "I know that better than anyone. Just you keep this secret."

The three angels nodded at each other as Varitita disappeared.

Solute and Ange remained beside Ethan and Satan. Solute carried Ethan's corpse and laid him on the ground. He removed his cloak and stared at the scars on his bandaged chest. "There's a stab mark, over here. He was attacked physically as well."

Ange glared at the liquid pouring from Ethan's wounds. It was not blood. It was pure venom...

Ange gritted his teeth, looking away. "That disgusting snake."

"We might be in dangers as well. Since, he can cast his attacks from far away," Solute remarked. "We should be careful."

Ange nodded.

He glanced down at Satan. He wiped away the tears on his face and laid him properly on the bed. He removed his silk white cloak and covered his trembling body with it. "Even Satan's condition is critical. He needs treatment right away. His human body won't stand having both fire and darkness into him."

"Heal him. Give him some energy to survive until he wakes up," advised Solute. "Everything will be lost is Satan dies."

Ange nodded, placing a hand on Satan's forehead. A white light appeared on it. His gaze saddened. His white hair fell on his face and shoulders. Worry was written all over his face.

"What will happen now, Solute?"

Solute absently stared at Ethan. "I have no idea," he answered, not putting his mind into it.

"Did you receive an order from the higher-ups?"

"Not yet... The case is complicated. All the courts are working from day to night. The entire Guanna is a mess right now. It's no difference than the situation over here," playful smile appeared on Solute's lips. "The saying might be true..."

"The... saying?" Ange glanced at him, confused.

"Do you know what the best place is right now?"

Ange blinked.

Solute continued. "Well, it's Assiah, the humans' world."

"Assiah? Aren't they suffering from wars and pollution?"

Solute's smile slowly faded. "It's true. But, the situation is even worse over here. The saying says that when it's calm in Assiah, is chaotic in either Guanna or Gehenna, and vice-versa..."

"Ah..." Ange glanced back at Satan. "I wonder if there's really a place that you can call calm."

Solute's gaze softened. "Calmness doesn't mean happiness. It might be a minute of silence. It might be stillness before the storm. It might be a cold war. It might be the cover of eyesores. That's right... Calmness is never the synonym of peace. Even though," he clenched his fists. "Isn't their world better than ours, Ange?"

Ange smiled, staring at Satan.

"That's what he believed in as well..."

Solute glanced at Ange.

"He believed that..."

He saw tears on his cheeks.

"They're better..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_After struggling against Vipariah's spell, Ethan died in a really cruel manner, by absorbing a great quantity of poison into his body. Ange interfered and asked help from his teammates; Solute and Varitita. They decided to use the time in order to revive Ethan and stood by Satan's side to protect him._

_The situation in the three worlds is perturbed..._

_There's no ideal refuge..._

_..._

_What will Varitita do?_

_What will happen to Satan?_

_..._

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	34. Escape

**.**

**Sorry for the one-day-delay!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and liked the story.**

**To ****Frwt****: Who knows ;)**

**The next chapter is out!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Filthy city:**** Part IV (last)**

**Escape**

**...**

Rin broke into Mephisto's office. "You're back! We have a lot to talk about," he angrily shouted.

Mephisto sighed, eyeing him. "Alright, sit down."

Rin glared at him. "So? What do you have to say?"

"Satan erased your and everyone's memories and escaped to Gehenna. That's all," muttered Mephisto in annoyance. "Don't ask me about what happened in the past because even I don't remember. That's why I can't tell about his reasons," he lied.

Rin looked away. He stood up and punched Mephisto's desk. "Take me to Gehenna. I want to see him."

"Hah?" Mephisto stared at Rin, eyes wide. He started laughing hysterically, holding his stomach. "No way! N-No way! You're asking me to do this!" He laughed harder.

Rin gritted his teeth. "What's so funny? I'm looking for answers!"

"Sure, yes..." Mephisto stood up, clearing his throat. "There's no way you'll get out of Gehenna alive. Satan will kill you in the blink of the eye."

Rin's eyes widened. "Wha-"

He gasped as a strong wind blew into the room, sending him flying to the wall. He felt someone grabbing him by his arm. His eyes slowly widened. _What is this enormous power?_ He glanced at the one carrying him. The blonde hair and the amber eyes caught his attention. The blonde angel emotionlessly stared at him. Mephisto glanced at him, eyes narrowed. He didn't know the person who came out of nowhere.

"Is this from your belongings?" The blonde pointed Rin at Mephisto, who smiled.

"Yes! Please, put him down."

The blonde threw Rin to the ground. "I sense some demon powers in him."

Mephisto glared at him. _He knows too much... _He smiled again. "Who knows?"

Varitita cracked his neck and placed a hand on Mephisto's desk. "We need you in Gehenna."

"Who are you?" Mephisto grinned, totally disturbed by the blonde's attitude.

"Varitita, a saint, Ange's right hand," the blonde smiled. "Forgive my manners."

Mephisto's eyes widened. "Angel?! What an angel is doing in my office?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Varitita glared daggers at the time demon. "There was murder. We need revival."

Mephisto glared. "Murder?! Whom?"

"I'll tell you the details on our way. For now," Varitita straightened. "Let's go."

"What if it's a trap?!"

"I have no interest in you at all..." Varitita stood beside Mephisto. He was much taller than him. "If I was, you'd be dead by now."

Mephisto smiled. Varitita glanced at Rin. "He's Satan's son, isn't he?"

Rin's eyes widened. "You know about him?! Answer me!"

Varitita raised his eyebrows, surprised by Rin's boldness. He smiled widely and disappeared with Mephisto. Rin bit his lips, lowering his head.

_I just want to... clear this mess in my head..._

Varitita and Mephisto appeared inside the abandoned district. Mephisto sighed, crossing his arms. He rested his back on the wall, darkly staring at Varitita. "I'm not moving from here unless you explain everything.

Varitita nodded. "Ethan was murdered by Viperiah because they thought he became a traitor just like Satan. We can't use just healing to bring him back to life. So, you're our last resort. That's all."

Mephisto stared at the blonde, shocked. "Ethan... was killed?!"

"Let's go! We don't have much time."

They ran toward the house. They walked into the room. Ange glanced at them. "You're late."

"I was bugged. The path to Assiah is now hard to open because of Satan's block," complained Varitita.

Solute stared at Mephisto. "Come, king of time," he ordered.

Mephisto sat beside Ethan. His eyes widened. "Is that..."

"Poison." Ange looked away. "His veins are filled with poison."

Mephisto's gaze stiffened. "If I help him, I'll be considered traitor as well."

Solute kept a serious face, his eyes remaining closed. "You have the right to choose not to resurrect him."

Mephisto glanced at Satan. "How is he?"

"Bad..." Ange clenched his fists. "Even with my healing, he's still..."

Mephisto smiled as a red circle appeared under Ethan. A clock appeared on it as a red light covered Ethan. "Only Ethan can save him. Only he can save Ethan. That's how it goes. If I don't bring Ethan back to life, we'll end up losing both of them."

Ethan's wounds started healing. Solute lowered his head. He started at the revival from the corner of his eyes. He stood up and walked to the window, to see if they were being watched.

Ethan gasped, coughing poison. He started panting. Mephisto glared at him. Ethan gritted his teeth, opening his eyes. He sat down, panting.

"Sit down," Varitita pushed him to the ground. "The healing is uncompleted."

Ethan whined, blood running from his mouth. He rolled his head to the side, staring at Satan. He stood up slowly and walked toward him. He sat near him and ran a hand into his hair. Tears of blood ran down his face. He smiled weakly, collapsing near him. Ange lowered his head. "He's still tired."

Mephisto stood up. "It's better than being dead."

"Yes..."

"Let's give him time to recover."

Angel lowered his head. "You should go back quickly, Mephisto. For now, there's no way they'll find out you're with the traitors as long as you go back to Assiah right away. So, Varitita, please take him back. Demons can't open a portal."

Varitita nodded. "As you wish."

Mephisto stood up. He stared at Satan and Ethan. He lowered his head and disappeared with Varitita.

Solute's eyes flashed wide, feeling a massive power ahead. He glanced at Ange. "We should... move..."

Ange glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"He's probably... looking for us..."

Solute threw Ethan over his shoulder. "The higher-ups know about us, right? They know that we're protecting Satan, don't they?"

Ange slowly nodded. Solute held his hand. "Then, let's return to Guanna."

Ange's eyes flashed wide. "You're insane! These two will be killed!"

"We just have to keep it secret!"

"And then, do you even know how dangerous for a demon being in heaven? They aren't like us! They'll get weaker!"

"We'll all die over here!" Solute gritted his teeth, falling to his knees. "We'll... die..."

Ange stared at his trembling body. He glanced at Satan. "Guanna..."

He clenched his fists. "Let's go, Solute. Contact Varitita and tell him to go straight to our temple."

Solute nodded. They both disappeared with the demon siblings.

A few seconds later, a meteorite crashed on the house, bursting it. Viperiah emotionlessly stared in from above. "They're not there, huh..."

He smiled, lowering his head. "I can't feel their presence anymore."

"Hah?! It's no fun! Nobody was killed?" Amaimon sighed, crossing his arms. "My meteorite was gone in vain!"

Viperiah's smile faded slowly. Konami stood beside him. She smiled to herself. _Ethan... wasn't hurt... _Her gaze softened.

The villagers stared at them, shocked.

"It's Viperiah-sama!"

"Prince-sama! You went all that way down here! What and honour to have you!"

"Hail to the prince!"

"Not prince..." Viperiah smiled. "Satan fled. Gehenna is now without a king. So, I'll be your king." His smile widened. "For now on, I'm the new demon lord..."

-o-

Mephisto and Varitita appeared in the office. Varitita sighed. "I don't know if I'm supposed to thank you or whatever..."

"Never mind that..." Mephisto clenched his fists. "The way things are going isn't pleasing at all."

Varitita lowered his head.

"Oy! I'm willing to receive an explanation here!" Rin gritted his teeth.

"Hah, boy! Have you been waiting for us?" Varitita smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Don't tease me!"

"Varitita!" Solute appeared in front of the blond, worry written all over his face. "We need to go back to the temple."

"S... Solute..." Varitita frowned, seeing his trembling figure. "What happened?!" He muttered, horrified by seeing the quietest among the angels losing his cool like that.

Solute fell to his knees. "That power... was... dreadful!"

"Solute..." Varitita sat in front of him. He clenched his fists, seeing tears on the wind angel's cheeks. "How are the other two? And Ange?"

Solute held Varitita's hand and stood up, leaning on the wall. "Let's go back? I'm... I need... some rest after all this..."

Varitita slowly nodded as they both disappeared.

Rin glanced at them, confused. Mephisto sighed, jumping on his armchair. "Great! We aren't out of the woods yet!"

Rin's gaze saddened. "You... don't have any answer, right?"

"I don't!"

Mephisto lowered his head, clenching his fists. "I should just mind my own business," he muttered, realizing that worrying and over-thinking won't bring anything.

Rin lowered his head and walked out of his office. He wore a smile, arriving to the same conclusion. He clenched his fists. _Even Assiah no longer suffers from the demons attacks..._

He bit his lips.

_Maybe... this is what we wished for..._

He walked toward the dorm. School was closed. Even the exorcist school was closed. He had nothing to do but to laze around...

He gritted his teeth.

He felt lost.

_What did the geezer die for, then?_

He lowered his head.

His head was aching. He felt something into his screaming. He felt something was broken. He couldn't do anything. He grabbed the bullet shaped crystal and stared at it.

_What are you hiding on me, Satan?_

He stood in an isolated beach. The wind blew slowly, playing with his hair. He sat down, heart aching. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to lie on the sand. He stared in front of him, eyes half-closed. The water touched his feet, his fingertips.

"You..." A voice spoke. Rin glanced at the man with watering eyes. The man was in his late twenties, with green hair and yellow eyes. He was dark-skinned. His gaze softened. "You look pretty frustrated."

"Do you know... something?" Rin asked in despair. "About... Satan..."

He showed him the crystal. "Do you know something... about this?"

The man stared at the ice-blue crystal. He shook his head. Rin smiled sadly. "I see..."

The man sat down. "I'm not supposed to empathise with you, but," he lowered his head. "Do you hate him?"

Rin glanced at the man. "I..." He clenched his fists. "I do."

The man smiled. He patted Rin's hair. "You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen in Assiah from now on. So, please, live a peaceful life with your friends."

"Wh... What do... you mean?"

The man smiled, placing a hand on Rin's cheek. Now, forget about all your worries and fall to sleep.

Rin slowly closed his eyes, falling forward. The man caught him. He smiled sadly. Varitita appeared behind him. "How is he?"

"Don't worry. I just put him to sleep..."

"You're too soft, Erini," scolded Varitita. "Even as an angel, you should remain stiff!"

Erini's gaze softened. "I'm nature, after all..."

Varitita sighed. "Let's go back."

Erini nodded. He stood up. "Once he wakes up, he'd forget everything... He can lead a peaceful life again."

"That's perfect..."

Erini nodded.

A soft wind blew...

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Ethan was revived, but Viperiah remained in his chase. In order to protect him, the angels moved to heaven. Viperiah became the new demon lord. A new angel called Erini made Rin lose his memories again._

_Some escaped reality, others escaped fate..._

_..._

_What will happen to the demon siblings?_

_..._

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**

This arc of the story, filthy city, was written on the soundtracks of Magi. The filthy city refers to the town of Gehenna.


	35. Gathering

**.**

**Hello, there!**

**Thankls for everyone who reviewed and liked the story!**

**To ****Frwt****: Hahaha, sorry! ^^**

**The next chapter is out!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Holy city:**** Part I**

**Gathering**

**...**

**Ten days later**

Ethan slowly opened his eyes. He stared in front of him, eyes almost-closed. He felt comfortable. Everything around him was calm and silent. He gazed and the golden-coloured floor. He sat down, rubbing his eyes. He gazed down at the bed he was lying on. He was wearing a white shirt and pants. He stood up slowly and walked to the window. His eyes widened, gazing outside. He gasped, falling backward.

"You're finally awake," he felt someone holding him from falling. He glanced behind, shocked. Varitita coldly stared at him. "I thought you'd stay asleep forever.

Ethan shook his head. He stuck his back to the wall, legs trembling. "Wh-Where... am I?"

"First, take a shower, put some clothes on, eat up and we'll talk then. I hate when someone is a mess like you are right now," Varitita rolled his eyes, starting to order the bed. "Get lost, you have one hour. If you don't come back, I'll kill you..."

Ethan stared at him, shocked. He walked slowly toward the bathroom. Everything was so easy to find, since the room was a small apartment on its own. He opened the shower and quickly removed his clothes. He let the warm water wash away his stress. He slowly closed his eyes, rolling his head backward. His purple hair fell on his face. His eyes widened, hearing knocks outside. He walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"What do you want, pig-face?"

An orange-haired guy gritted his teeth, grabbing Varitita by his collar. "Asshole! Where are my cards?"

Varitita smiled widely, then started laughing devilishly. "I sold them."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" The orange-haired kicked him to the ground, smiling nervously. "Asshole! I'LL RIP IT FOR YOU!"

"SHUT UP! I was in the middle of edu... du..." Varitita cleared his throat, glancing at Ethan, who was standing there, staring at them like an idiot.

The orange-haired smiled, eyes sparkling. "What?! This is the new angel?! He's cute! And look at his purple hair!"

"A... Angel?!" Ethan raised an eyebrow, not understanding the situation. His eyes widened, as the orange-haired grabbed him by his hand and ran to the wardrobe. "Let's become friends! My name is Aliquam. You see, it's because of my hair colour!" He threw a white shirt and white pants at Ethan's face and grinned. "I'm the angel of cards!"

"C... Cards..."

Aliquam nodded. Ethan lowered his head. His eyes widened. "S... Satan is... Where is..."

"I told you," Varitita grabbed him by his hair. "You get yourself in a proper shape then we'll talk about it!"

Ethan glared at him. He started dressing up. He looked away, smiling nervously, feeling the two angels staring at him. "Wh... What?"

Varitita started rubbing his forehead. "I didn't know that a prince will be so ill-mannered! I will have to teach you the etiquette to everything now! Or else, I'll be dealing with a second Aliquam."

Aliquam grinned. "I'm not ill-mannered, sunshine!"

"STOP CALLING ME NAMES!"

Ethan smiled softly, lowering his head. He wore his shirt and stood up. "So, will you answer my questions now?"

Varitita nodded.

Ethan sighed. "Where am I?"

"In heaven..."

"Where is Satan?"

"In the room next door."

"Why are we here?"

"Because you're both traitors to Gehenna."

Ethan fell to his knees, smiling. "What the..."

Aliquam fell to the ground, laughing. "YOUR FACE!"

Ethan stared at the ground, eyes round. A wide smile was on his face. "H... Hea... ven?!"

He glanced down at his chest. His crest wasn't shining. He slowly blinked. "M... My..."

"Your powers are sealed! Thanks to that, you were able to survive over here!"

Ethan glanced at Varitita, shocked. "What is going on here?!"

Aliquam sat beside him. He wiped away his tears of laughter and patted his shoulder. "You'll understand by the time! Also, after one hour, the ten angels will have a meeting to discuss your existence in this temple."

"What temple?!"

"The temple of Libra!"

"L... Libra what?!" Ethan clenched his fists. "Take me out of here! What are you saying? Leave me alone!"

"Calm down!" Ethan gasped as gravity pulled him to the ground.

"Varitita!" Aliquam sighed. "Be more gentle! This isn't nice! Look at him, he's horrified!"

Varitita smiled nervously. "I'm not here to kiss him and comfort him!"

Aliquam looked away. "Tsk, lizard-face..."

"SHUT UP!"

Ethan sighed. "F-Fine, I'm calm. You can leave me now..."

Varitita crossed his arms as the gravity disappeared. Ethan sat down, taking a deep breath. "So... What am I supposed to do now?"

"We told you right? After one hour you'll understand everything so for now, just sit down and shut up," ordered Varitita. "This guy will look after you," he pointed at Aliquam. "I have some business so ciao."

"See ya!"

Varitita walked out of the room. Ethan lowered his head. "How... am I still alive?" He placed a hand on his chest. His eyes widened, remembering his last encounter with Reigus. He gasped, falling forward.

"Hey!" Aliquam caught him. He blinked twice, confused. "You okay? You suddenly collapsed!"

Ethan's gaze saddened. He clenched his fists. "Are you sure it's alright for you to touch a demon?"

"Oh, come on!" Aliquam punched Ethan's back to the ground, playfully. He grinned. "I don't care about that! I just liked the way you were protecting your brother!"

Ethan stared at him, eyebrow raised. "You're... You're not like any angel I've seen."

"Thank you for the compliment!" Aliquam laughed.

"So... How does your magic work? What do you mean by cards?"

"Ah... Cards..." Aliquam looked away. "I can tell about the future! I'm never mistaken!"

"The future..." Ethan lowered his head. "So you're the time angel..."

"You can call it like that!" Aliquam smiled. His grey eyes glittered with joy. "I'm really happy that you joined us! Now tell me, how do the other demons look like? I'm never allowed to quit the temple!"

"You... never go out?" Ethan bit his lips. "It's cruel..."

"Well, since I'm always busy! I have so many predictions to take care of! And I guide everyone from a distance. That's why we never lose a fight!"

"I... see... And you're by yourself... You don't have someone sharing this with you?"

"Umm... Erini sometimes lend a hand but he's not so cut for the job. I appreciate it though!"

"Erini?"

Aliquam nodded. "Erini is very nice! He's always helping everyone!"

Ethan looked away. He closed his eyes, resting his back on the wall. He started panting. Aliquam bit his lips, placing a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. Are you still sick?"

Ethan smiled weakly. "Wh... What are you talking... about?" His eyes widened, as blood ran from his mouth. He gasped weakly, falling to the side. Aliquam gasped, as he collapsed to the ground. "H-Hey!" He bit his lips, glancing around. "What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?"

Ethan lowered his head. He smiled. "Don't worry about me... I'm just a powerless demon," he whispered.

"N-No!" Aliquam held his hand. "Y-You're... We're friends! You know, you're the first one who talked with me this much! They always treat me of idiot!"

Ethan glanced at the orange-haired's sad expression. "Even though I'm always doing my best..."

Ethan's gaze softened. He patted his hair. "No, I'm sure they love you..."

Aliquam smiled, nodding. "Ah, the meeting should be starting by now! We should go too!"

"Wh... Where?"

"To the main hall." Aliquam helped the darkness demon to stand up. "Let's go, can you walk?"

Ethan nodded. They walked out of the room. Ethan flinched, blinding by the whiteness everywhere around him. The long hallway was filled with golden door. There were many rooms and many doors. He lowered his head. They walked downstairs and the first thing Ethan saw was a wide hall with luxury items making a living-room. He wasn't surprised by that luxury. It has always been the same in Gehenna.

The only difference was the colour-switch from dark to light.

Ethan felt himself dragged by the orange-haired. He followed him silently, without resisting. He glanced around. He saw nothing but blinding lights.

Too bright...

Too bright...

Too bright...

He fell to his knees, panting heavily. He heard someone calling his name, screaming his name. He felt cold fingers on his face. He glanced in front of him. His eyes widened, staring at the red irises. He gazed at his brother's concerned eyes. He felt his eyes watering.

"S... Satan," he whispered, throwing himself over his brother. He held him tightly, breaking into tears. He ran a hand into his hair. "I was... worried! Did they hurt you? Were you hurt? Tell me!"

"They didn't hurt me!" Satan held his brother back. "Don't worry..."

Ethan smiled weakly. "I... see..."

Ange lowered his head. He sat down with Aliquam. "Where are the others?"

"Varitita will come with Solute. Erini isn't home yet. And the five others... Uh, I have no idea..."

"How is Solute? I felt like he was traumatized."

Aliquam clenched his fists. He stared at Ethan from the corner of his eyes. "It's all because of him."

"It's enough, Aliquam. Don't forget that he was killed by his own brother," Ange gritted his teeth, remembering the death dancing into Ethan's wide open eyes.

Satan anxiously stared at him brother. Ethan was trembling.

"Th... That's right," Ethan eyed him. "I should extract the darkness from you..."

"How can you do it?" Satan's gaze saddened. "Your powers were..."

"I'll find a way!" Ethan smiled. "I'll never allow you to be hurt again."

Satan held him, nodding. "Thank you..."

Ethan winced, placing a hand on his mouth. Blood covered it. Satan's eyes widened, feeling his weight leaning on him. "Ethan!"

Ethan gasped, placing a hand on his chest. Satan clenched his fists. He felt powerless.

"Ah, that purple-haired doesn't look in a good shape," a soft voice spoke. Aliquam smiled brightly. "Erini! You're back!"

Erini grinned. "I'm home!"

Ange smiled, glancing at him. "Sit down..."

"You don't look good too. Your colour is off," Erini muttered in worry. He held Ange's hand. "You need some rest, archangel. Is it because you were healing Satan?"

Ange lowered his head. His smile faded. He rested his head on Aliquam's shoulder, closing his eyes. Aliquam's gaze saddened. He glanced at Ethan. "He's been... like that since he woke up."

"We can't do anything... We can't unlock his seal." Erini smiled sadly. "He'll have to suffer for now."

Aliquam clenched his fists. "Yes..."

"What's going on?"

Varitita walked toward them, shouldering Solute. Solute absently stared at them ground. He closed his eyes, looking away. Erini sadly stared at him. The five of them sat down. Varitita glanced at Ange. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes... He's exhausted a massive amount of power while healing Satan," explained Erini.

"Tsk... Demons bring nothing but disaster!" Varitita complained.

Satan gritted his teeth. He lowered his head, hearing their words. He glanced down at Ethan. He looked exhausted. Ethan slowly closed his eyes, leaning on his hold. Satan smiled sadly.

His eyes widened, feeling a strong power getting closer. He glanced behind and gasped.

"We're back," a cold voice spoke.

A tall man walked in. He had a white hair reaching to his shoulder tied in a ponytail. He had red eyes. He emotionlessly stared at them. "So... Whatever the reason I was summoned here for, I need some rest."

"Don't be so grim, Neige," another spoke. He patted his shoulder. "Let's just talk to Ange and see what happens. The seventh angel had grey hair and black eyes. His skin was as white as the snow itself. He wore a smile.

The white-haired shrugged and walked toward the others. He sat down near Varitita. "What is all this about?"

"We're still waiting for the three others," explained Varitita. "Now, shut up," he muttered, pointing at Ange.

The white-haired, also called Neige, stared at him. He lowered his head, staying silent.

The grey-haired glanced at Satan. He narrowed his eyes. "I get it now..."

He smiled and walked toward the others. He sat down. He sighed, laying down the couch. "They won't be here any soon!"

"Stop your pessimism, moron..."

"Hah," the grey-haired closed his eyes, falling into an instant sleep.

"We'll wait for a little while..."

Neige stood up. He walked toward the demon brothers.

Satan held Ethan, glancing at him. Neige stared at him, eyes shaded.

He clenched his fists as the room went cold in a second.

"H-Hey, Neige..." Aliquam stood up. "Come and sit down? I bet you're tired too..."

Neige looked away. He sat back beside the gravity angel.

Satan lowered his head.

_What will happen to us now?_

* * *

**To be continued...**

_..._

_Ethan woke up in heaven. He had many questions in mind, but nobody answered. His condition didn't get any better and he collapsed to be rescued by Satan. A meeting was held and the angels started gathering, and none of them showed any sympathy toward the demons..._

_..._

_What will happen to Satan and Ethan?_

_..._

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**

Note: Sadly, I was pretty in a rush so I had no time to check the chapter again and I didn't want to update any later. Next time, I'll check in case this chapter contains any typos. Thank you for your comprehension!


End file.
